


Bitte recht freundlich!

by Jaywalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Building, Season 3 AU, Slow Romance, until he's not anymore
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine unsittliche Wette mit einem Werwolf, noch dazu einem griesgrämigen Alpha? Ob das so eine gute Idee ist? Wohl eher nicht! Andererseits... Derek würde endlich einmal Mr. Freundlichkeit in Person werden und Stiles? Tja... Stiles wäre endlich nicht mehr die ewig unerfahrene Jungfrau und würde seinem heimlichen Schwarm nebenbei auch noch ein ganzes Stück näher kommen... // 10 Lektionen der Freundlichkeit sind lediglich 10 Schritte bis zur Liebe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Eine Wette der ganz besonderen Art

Es war ein brütend heißer Spätsommertag. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, keine einzige Wolke weit und breit in Sicht, weshalb die Sonne auch unerbittlich auf Beacon Hills herunter strahlen konnte.  
Wenn man einmal von der kleinen Eisdiele absah, die gerade das Geschäft ihres Lebens machte, dann waren die Straßen der Innenstadt wie leer gefegt. Der dunkle Asphalt hatte sich so weit aufgeheizt, dass an einen gemütlichen Einkaufsbummel gar nicht mehr zu denken war.  
Die Menschen zogen es entweder vor in den eigenen, klimatisierten Vierwänden zu bleiben oder aber sie stürmten das einzige Freibad in Beacon Hills, das mittlerweile wahrscheinlich schon aus allen Nähten platzte.  
Und obwohl der Gedanke an viel zu überfüllte Schwimmbecken und keinen freien Platz mehr auf der Liegefläche eigentlich hätte abschreckend sein sollen, so empfand Stiles das immer noch als eine bessere Option als... das hier!  
  
Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sich der junge Mann den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er sich an einem dicken Baumstamm abstützte und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Sein T-Shirt war feucht und klebte ihm unangenehm an seiner Brust fest, weshalb Stiles angewidert das Gesicht verzog, als er nach dem Saum des Oberteils griff und sich damit ein wenig Luft zu fächerte.  
Zwar war so tief in den Wäldern von Beacon Hills die Temperatur um einiges erträglicher, aber das war noch lange kein Grund wie ein Gestörter durch den Wald zu rennen!  
Da konnten die hohen Bäume noch so viel Schatten spenden und dafür sorgen, dass sich die Hitze nicht zu sehr anstaute, Stiles stand nach diesem Marathonsprint trotzdem kurz vor einem Kreislaufkollaps!  
Eine Hetzjagd durch den Wald?  
Im Sommer, bei abnormalen Temperaturen?  
Was für ein Vollidiot kam nur auf solche Ideen?  
  
Noch bevor ein gequältes Stöhnen über Stiles Lippen kommen konnte, presste sich plötzlich eine Hand über seinen Mund und erstickte somit jeden Laut.  
Stiles konnte in seinem Rücken auf einmal eine viel zu warme Präsenz spüren, die ihn regelrecht gegen den dicken Baumstamm drückte und ihm somit jeglicher Bewegungsfreiheit beraubte.  
Trotzdem versuchte sich der junge Mann sofort zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Es war wie ein innerer Überlebensinstinkt, der sich da einschaltete und den man auch bei so einem unmenschlichen Wetter nicht wieder ausschalten konnte.  
Mit seinen Händen griff Stiles nach den muskulösen Unterarmen, die ihn fest umklammerten. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in die sonnengebräunte Haut und hinterließen blutige Kratzer, als er sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen den vermeintlichen Angreifer stemmte.  
Jedoch zeugten all seine Bemühungen von wenig Erfolg.  
Stiles Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als er einen kurzen Blick auf die langen Krallen erhaschen konnte, die sich drohend in seinen Arm bohrten und ein tiefes Knurren ihn davor ermahnte sich weiter zu bewegen.  
Werwolf...  
WERWOLF!  
Wie eine Alarmglocke schrillte immer wieder dieses Wort durch seine Gedanken. Der Atem von Stiles beschleunigte sich panisch. Bei jedem Ausatmen stieß er lauter die Luft durch seine Nase aus, so dass er fast schon wie ein verängstigtes Pferd schnaubte.  
  
„Alter... Stiles! Chill out!“  
Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern, und trotzdem erreichte es Stiles in seiner aufkommenden Panik.  
Die honigfarbenen Augen des jungen Mann weiteten sich ungläubig, während von seinem Körper plötzlich jegliche Anspannung abfiel.  
Er sackte regelrecht gegen den breiten Oberkörper hinter sich, darauf vertrauend, dass sein bester Freund ihn auf den Beinen halten würde.  
Die Hand, die sich bis gerade eben noch über Stiles Mund gepresst hatte, verschwand wieder und griff stattdessen nach seinem anderen Oberarm, um ihn zusätzlich zu stützen.  
Natürlich nutzte Stiles auch sofort seine wieder gewonnene Redefreiheit aus.  
„Scott... bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, zischte er wütend.  
„Willst du mich umbringen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so wie ein durchgedrehter Psychopath aus dem Nichts auftauchen und über mich herfallen!“  
Stiles drehte seinen Kopf so weit zur Seite, dass er den besagten Psychopath mit einem Todesblick in die Schranken weisen konnte. Jedoch blinzelten ihn nur zwei große, unschuldige braune Augen an. Das war doch echt die Höhe!  
Scott sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er die Welt nicht mehr verstehen.  
  
„Wieso 'wie aus dem Nichts'? Ich war doch die ganze Zeit hinter dir!“, murmelte der Werwolf schließlich mit einem Hundeblick.  
Stiles konnte nur ungläubig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft schnappen.  
„Alter... das macht die Sache nicht gerade besser! Das grenzt ja fast schon an stalking...“  
„Wieso? Ich bin dein Trainingspartner... Natürlich bleibe ich die ganze Zeit bei dir! Sonst hat diese Übung ja auch wenig Sinn...“  
Scotts Mund verzog sich zu einer Schnute, während er Stiles Oberarme endlich wieder losließ und ein kleines Stück von ihm zurück wich.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass diese Übung vorsieht, dass am Ende der wohlgemerkt menschliche Trainingspartner zu Tode erschreckt wird, nur um dann von dem Werwolf gefressen zu werden...“, grummelte Stiles.  
„Und überhaupt... was soll das hier bringen? Wieso müssen wir-“  
Bevor er weiter nörgeln konnte, wurde Stiles durch ein bestimmtes „Psch!“ von Scott zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sich der vermeintliche Welpe mit den großen braunen Augen und den wuscheligen Haaren plötzlich in einen gefährlichen Werwolf verwandeln konnte.  
  
Die Augen glühten bernsteinfarben, während sich das Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzog und lange Reißzähne zum Vorschein kamen.  
Die geduckte Haltung, die Scott einnahm und die angespannten Muskeln in seinem Körper unterstrichen noch den Eindruck eines Raubtiers, das eine Beute gewittert hatte und kurz davor stand sie zu reißen.  
Stiles spitzte die Ohren, jedoch konnte er nichts ungewöhnliches wahrnehmen... was ja nichts heißen musste. Immerhin hatte er definitiv nicht das ausgeprägte Gehör eines Werwolfs.  
Jedoch...  
Stiles legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und lauschte angestrengt.  
Nichts...  
Es war still... es war sogar verdammt still, viel zu still für diese Tageszeit!  
Nicht einmal ein Vogel war zu hören...  
  
Stiles hielt den Atem an, als Scott sich ein wenig zur Seite pirschte, um einen besseren Blick auf das dunkle Dickicht zu erhalten, das sich nicht unweit von ihnen erstreckte.  
Die Bäume standen dort so dicht beieinander und waren von einem hohen Gestrüpp umgeben, dass es schwer war etwas erkennen zu können.  
Scott setzte vorsichtig einen weiteren Schritt nach rechts, wobei er penibel darauf achtete kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.  
Nicht einmal das trockene Laub raschelte unter seinen Füßen.  
Erstaunlich wie leichtfüßig so ein Werwolf sein konnte...  
Leider konnte man das von Stiles nicht behaupten!  
Wie gebannt hatte er auf die dichte Baumgruppe gestarrt, in der Hoffnung vielleicht das wittern zu können, was Scott so in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.  
Jedoch war es weder ein Geräusch, noch ein Geruch, der Stiles schließlich dazu brachte mit einem lauten Aufschrei erschrocken über seine eigenen Füße nach hinten zu stolpern.  
Das bedrohliche Funkeln von blutroten Augen, die plötzlich zwischen dem dichten Gestrüpp hervorblitzten, war die einzige Warnung, die Stiles bekam.  
  
Wie töricht war er eigentlich gewesen, dass er auch nur für eine Sekunde angenommen hatte, Scott hätte eine potenzielle Beute gewittert.  
Pah...  
Ganz im Gegenteil!  
Sie waren hier wohl eindeutig die Beute... und der große Alphawolf, der wie ein Geschoss zwischen den Zweigen hervor preschte war das verflixte Raubtier, das ihnen gleich den gar ausmachen würde.  
Scott fletschte mit einem lauten Knurren die Zähne, während er sich beschützend vor Stiles schob und ihn somit vor einem Angriff abschirmen wollte.  
Normalerweise wäre das auch ziemlich beeindruckend gewesen... aber im Angesicht eines  verdammt riesigen Alphawerwolfs wirkte Scott eher wie eine lächerliche Promenadenmischung.  
  
Stiles wollte schon mit seinem Leben abschließen – er war viel zu jung zum Sterben... und verdammt nochmal er war IMMER noch eine Jungfrau... das war so ungerecht – als er über die Schulter seines besten Freundes hinweg einen ersten freien Blick auf die große, dunkle Statur erhaschen konnte, die wie eine wilde Bestie auf sie zu sprintete.  
Was zum...  
Das war doch...  
Leider wollte sich die Erleichterung nicht so wirklich einstellen, als er den Alpha erkannte.  
Vor allem, weil der besagte Alpha nicht Halt vor ihnen zu machen schien.  
  
Stiles musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Scott von den Füßen gerissen wurde und mit einem lauten Aufheulen auf dem Waldboden aufkam.  
Das laute Knacken, das bei dem harten Aufprall von den Bäumen widerhallte, klang alles andere als gut. Genauso wenig wie die Mischung aus Knurren und Wimmern, die über die Lippen von Scott kam, als er sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht die Schulter hielt.  
Trotzdem schien der Betawolf noch nicht all seinen Kampfgeist aufgegeben zu haben.  
Er rollte sich gemeinsam mit dem größeren Alpha über den Boden hinweg, ein verzweifelter Versuch die Überhand zu gewinnen...  
Aber es war aussichtslos!  
Mit einem lauten Brüllen schob sich der größere Werwolf wie eine unheilvolle Gewitterfront über den Beta und kam dabei mit seinen triefenden Reißzähnen der schutzlosen Kehle des Jüngeren gefährlich nahe.  
  
Stiles blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg.  
Er wusste schier nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, und sein Körper reagierte von ganz alleine.  
Die Zweige knirschten laut, als er mit seinen Chucks schier über sie hinweg stolperte.  
„Derek! Hör auf!“  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, sich einzumischen...  
Bei Gott.. wenn Derek wirklich zu einem tollwütigen Alpha mutiert war, dann war das definitiv Stiles Todesurteil, aber sollte er etwa dabei zusehen, wie sein bester Freund vor seinen Augen zerfleischt wurde?  
  
„B... bleib da stehen...“  
Scotts Stimme war so leise, dass Stiles die Aufforderung fast nicht gehört hätte.  
Trotzdem blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, auch wenn sein Innerstes vor Anspannung zu zerbersten schien und sein Körper leicht zitterte.  
Scott hingegen hatte allem Anschein nach die Ruhe weg...  
Mit einem leisen Murren legte er seinen Kopf noch weiter zur Seite und präsentierte dadurch Derek bereitwillig seine Kehle.  
Stiles hatte nun schon genug Zeit mit den Werwölfen verbracht, um ein gewisses Werwolf-1x1 zu beherrschen.  
Und bei dieser Gleichung hier, handelte es sich eindeutig um eine Formel für absolute Unterwerfung!  
  
Dereks dunkle Schnauze presste sich gegen Scotts Hals, wobei die Reißzähne über die dünne Haut kratzten.  
Wenn er wollte, dann konnte er den jüngeren Wolf mit nur einem einzigen Biss erledigen.  
Jedoch stemmte Derek lediglich seine riesige Tatze auf der Brust von Scott auf, bevor er mit einem letzten Knurren auf Abstand ging.  
Scott blieb wie versteinert weiterhin auf dem Waldboden liegen, wobei er immer wieder ein leises Wimmern von sich gab.  
Er umklammerte immer noch mit seiner linken Hand seine rechte Schulter, die in einem ziemlich unnatürlichen Winkel zu stehen schien, was einfach nicht mehr gesund sein konnte.  
  
Stiles verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.  
Langsam überbrückte er die Entfernung zwischen ihm und seinem besten Freund.  
Dabei wurde jede seiner Bewegungen von den rot glühenden Augen Dereks verfolgt, weshalb Stiles schließlich beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
„Ganz ruhig, mein Großer...“, murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Erst als er bei Scott ankam, atmete Stiles erleichtert aus und ließ sich neben dem Werwolf auf den Boden sinken.  
„Alles okay, Kumpel?“  
Stiles tätschelte vorsichtig den Oberschenkel seines Freundes, da er vermutete, dass das wahrscheinlich gerade die einzige Körperstelle war, die ihm nicht weh tat.  
Ein Kopfnicken war die einzige Antwort, die Scott ihm gab und Stiles wusste genau, dass nichts okay war!  
Wie denn auch?  
Die Schulter von Scott war eindeutig gebrochen, auch wenn sie ziemlich schnell heilen würde, so musste das trotzdem höllisch weh tun und auf Scotts Oberkörper konnte Stiles ein paar tiefe, blutige Kratzer sehen.  
  
What the fuck?!  
In Stiles Innerem brodelte eine unbändige Wut, die drohte jeden Moment aus ihm herauszuplatzen.  
Mit einem wütenden Blick wandte sich der junge Mann von Scott ab und funkelte stattdessen den Alpha an, der für die Verletzungen seines besten Freundes verantwortlich war.  
„Sag mal bist du vollkommen bescheuert?“, fauchte Stiles.  
„Was für ein beschissenes Training sollte das denn bitteschön sein?“  
Der große, schwarze Wolf blieb vollkommen unbeeindruckt und anstatt der gewünschten Reaktion, reckte er lediglich majestätisch sein großes Haupt weiter nach oben, was ihn leider noch beeindruckender wirken ließ.  
Dieser elende Mistkerl...  
„Verdammt ich rede mit dir!“  
Mit einem Schnauben griff Stiles nach einem der vielen Pinienzapfen, die auf dem Waldboden lagen und warf ihn mit voller Wucht in Richtung Derek.  
Natürlich verfehlte er sein Ziel, da der Werwolf sich einfach unter dem Wurfgeschoss hinweg duckte.  
Einen Effekt hatte es jedoch trotzdem...  
  
Mit einem Knurren schüttelte der Wolf sein dunkles Fell, ehe sich die Gliedmaßen auf unnatürliche Art und Weise verrenkten und sich der komplette Körperbau verschob, bis nur noch ein großgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann anstelle des Wolfes in der Lichtung des Waldes stand.  
Woah... und wie er da stand...  
Ganz so wie Gott ihn schuf, in seiner vollen Pracht, was Stiles für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte. Vor allem, da Derek scheinbar nichts dagegen hatte, vollkommen nackt im Wald zu stehen... Hatte der denn keinen Funken Scham in sich?  
Aber gut...  
Das gehörte bestimmt auch zum Werwolf-1x1...  
  
Stiles schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder auf das Wesentliche zurück zu lenken.  
„Was sollte das?“, schnauzte er den Älteren an.  
„Wieso hast du uns angegriffen? So beschissen kann doch nicht einmal dein Tag gewesen sein, oder?“  
Dereks Augen verengten sich lediglich zu Schlitzen, während sich seine Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammen zogen.  
„Oder hast du etwa Tollwut?“  
Stiles verzog argwöhnisch sein Gesicht, als er sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte, jedoch konnte er keinen Schaum vor Dereks Mund erkennen.  
Konnten Werwölfe überhaupt Tollwut bekommen?  
Derek riss ihn mit einem genervten Grollen aus seinen Gedanken, was Stiles einfach einmal als ein 'Nein' interpretierte.  
Okay... also keine Tollwut...  
Dann war Derek einfach nur der Psychopath für den Stiles ihn eh schon immer gehalten hatte... ob das jetzt um so viel besser war, wusste er auch nicht!  
Und... wieso musste er für einen Psychopathen nur so verdammt gut aussehen?  
Stiles schluckte einmal trocken als sein Blick verstohlen über Dereks nackten Körper huschte.  
  
„Ihr wart zu laut!“  
Stiles Blick schnellte wieder nach oben in das verschlossene Gesicht des älteren Werwolfs und Verblüffung machte sich bei ihm breit.  
„Wir waren... bitte was?“  
„Die Aufgabe war eindeutig! Ihr solltet euch möglichst schnell, möglichst leise durch den Wald bis an das Ziel vorarbeiten... ohne entdeckt zu werden...“  
Schnaubend nickte Stiles mit dem Kopf.  
„Ja... ich weiß, was die Aufgabe war, aber wieso-“  
„Ihr wart zu laut!“, knurrte Derek erneut, wobei er besonders eindringlich klang, so als würde er jede weitere Frage von vornherein unterbinden wollen.  
Aber Stiles wäre nicht Stiles, wenn er sich davon beeindrucken lassen würde.  
„Und das gibt dir das Recht wie ein Verrückter über uns herzufallen?“  
Derek starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, so als wäre die Frage vollkommen unberechtigt.  
Stiles machte jedoch eine eindeutige Kopfbewegung, die klar und deutlich aussagte, dass er definitiv eine Antwort erwartete.  
„Ja, weil ihr die Aufgabe nicht bestanden habt!“, murrte Derek schließlich.  
Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in Stiles breit, während er mit offen stehendem Mund den Werwolf musterte, so als würde er ihn heute zum ersten Mal sehen.  
Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?  
  
Noch bevor sich Stiles wie ein schnaubender Stier auf Derek stürzen konnte, packte ihn Scott am Handgelenk und hielt ihn so zurück.  
„Stiles... lass gut sein...“  
Mit einem Ächzen richtete sich Scott soweit auf, dass er wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Waldboden kauerte und Stiles mit einem flehenden Blick anstarren konnte.  
Eine Auseinandersetzung mit Derek würde momentan nicht gut verlaufen... und Scott wollte das seinem besten Freund einfach ersparen.  
„Nein verdammt... Ich lass hier gar nichts gut sein!“, zischte Stiles und befreite sich mit einem erstaunlich kräftigen Ruck aus Scotts Umklammerung.  
Wild entschlossen stapfte er auf den großen Alpha zu. Je näher er Derek jedoch kam, umso mehr schien sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen und eine gewisse Unsicherheit ergriff von ihm Besitz.  
Anmerken lassen wollte er sich das jedoch nicht.  
Mit einem Schnauben stemmte Stiles seine Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor dem älteren Werwolf so gut es ging auf.  
  
„Nur weil wir deiner Meinung nach, diese bescheuerte Aufgabe nicht geschafft haben, ist das noch lange kein Grund, Scott alle Knochen zu brechen!“  
„Er wird wieder heilen!“  
Stiles schnappte empört nach Luft.  
„Ja... aber das heißt nicht, dass so ein Knochenbruch nicht trotzdem höllisch weh tut!“  
„Schmerz ist eine gute Konditionierung!“  
„Konditionierung? Was läuft bei dir nur schief? Wir sind doch keine Hunde!“  
„Nein! Ihr seid meine Betas!“  
„Ich bin nicht dein Beta, verdammt nochmal!“  
„Du bist Teil des Rudels!“  
„Pah... wenn du weiter so ein beschissener Alpha bist, dann wird es bald kein Rudel mehr geben. Dir sind doch schon zwei Betas weggelaufen! Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du so weiter machst, dann werden es noch mehr!“  
„Pass auf, was du sagst!“  
  
Ihre Stimmen waren immer lauter geworden, bis plötzlich nur noch das laute Brüllen von Derek zu hören war.  
Eigentlich hätte es Stiles wissen müssen...  
Es war ein wunder Punkt, den er da getroffen hatte und er wusste, dass es gemein war dieses Tabuthema überhaupt anzuschneiden, geschweige denn direkt auszusprechen...  
Und kaum waren ihm die Worte im Eifer des Gefechts über die Lippen gerutscht, so bereute er sie auch schon wieder, aber... es war zu spät!  
  
Stiles wurde fest am Kragen seines T-Shirts gepackt und die Welt verschwamm kurz vor seinen Augen, bevor er schmerzhaft mit seinem Rücken gegen einen der Baumstämme prallte.  
Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie Scott seinen Namen rief und sich mittlerweile vollständig aufgerichtet hatte.  
„Stiles...“  
Ein einziger Blick des Alphas reichte jedoch aus, dass der jüngere Werwolf wie versteinert stehen blieb und nicht wie beabsichtigt eingriff.  
Manchmal war es wirklich beängstigend und krankhaft wie viel Macht Derek mittlerweile über seine Betas hatte.  
Scotts Blick huschte unterdessen immer wieder zwischen dem Alphawerwolf und seinem besten Freund hin und her, ganz so als wollte er die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation abwägen.  
Scheinbar stufte Stiles das Ganze gerade deutlich bedrohlicher ein als Scott, da der junge Werwolf schließlich mit einem Seufzen einen Schritt zurück wich.  
  
„Such die anderen! Das Training ist für heute beendet!“  
Dereks Stimme hatte einen unterschwelligen Befehlston, der keine Widerrede zuließ.  
Es war eindeutig, dass er Scott loswerden wollte, um mit Stiles unter vier Augen ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden.  
Eine nicht gerade erfreuliche Vorstellung...  
Wenn er jedoch ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war da auch ein Funken Aufregung in seinem Inneren... Aufregung, was Derek wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie alleine waren.  
Stiles hasste sich augenblicklich selbst für diesen Gedanken... Aber was sollte er nur machen?  
Der ältere Werwolf war ihm so verdammt nah, und... scheiße... mit einem mal wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie NACKT Derek doch gerade war!  
  
Scott zögerte unterdessen noch einen kleinen Moment.  
Einerseits wollte er Stiles auf keinen Fall in diesem Zustand mit seinem wütenden Alpha alleine lassen, andererseits konnte er sich schier einem direkten Befehl nicht widersetzen.  
Und Derek würde Stiles doch niemals weh tun...  
Zumindest redete sich Scott das ein, als er einen letzten Blick auf seinen besten Freund warf und sich dann umdrehte um in den tiefen Wäldern nach dem restlichen Rudel zu suchen.  
Zittrig atmete Stiles durch den Mund aus, als er mit ansah wie Scott zwischen den hohen Büschen verschwand.  
Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Derek ihn sofort in der Luft zerreißen würde, sobald sie alleine waren, aber der Werwolf schien lieber abwarten zu wollen, bis Scott vollends außer Hörweite war.  
Na klasse...  
So hatte sich Stiles den Ausgang dieser bescheuerten Trainingsstunde definitiv nicht vorgestellt.  
Dabei war er mit seiner Partnerwahl eigentlich so zufrieden gewesen...  
Scott war die allerbeste Option gewesen!  
Vor allem wenn man sonst nur noch die Wahl zwischen 'Mr. Eingebildetes-Arschloch' und 'Mr. Hinterhältiges-Babyface' hatte.  
  
Oh Mann...  
Das war's dann wohl...  
Die Stille, die sich zwischen Stiles und Derek ausgebreitet hatte, war mittlerweile so unerträglich, dass der Jüngere nicht anders konnte als sie mit einem lauten Schnauben zu durchbrechen.  
„Okay... bevor du mir hier gleich die Kehle raus reißt... habe ich für die Zukunft noch einen gut gemeinten Rat für dich!“  
Stiles bemühte sich Derek nur in das Gesicht zu schauen und seinen Blick auch ja nicht weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen, was zugegeben fast schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.  
Nachdem der Werwolf keine Anstalten machte, Stiles zu unterbrechen, fuhr der Jüngere ungerührt fort.  
„Wenn du so scharf auf Konditionierung bist... dann solltest du es mal mit positiver Konditionierung versuchen! Ich hab gelesen, dass das wahre Wunder bewirken kann und... Ich meine... Es kann ja nicht so schwer sein, auch mal ein bisschen... na du weißt schon...“  
Stiles schluckte einmal trocken, als Derek ihm ein Stück näher kam und er hätte schwören können, dass sich die nackte Hüfte des Werwolfs absichtlich fest gegen seine Lenden presste.  
„ähm... also... ein bisschen... freundlicher zu sein...“, stammelte Stiles schließlich.  
  
Dereks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, was ihn irgendwie noch gefährlicher aussehen ließ als sonst, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war...  
„Der Tag, an dem ich freundlicher werde, ist der Tag an dem du deine Unschuld verlierst, Stilinski.“  
Stiles war so perplex, dass ihm regelrecht die Spucke wegblieb und er zum ersten mal seit langem sprachlos war.  
„....w... was?“  
Derek kam dem Gesicht des Jüngeren plötzlich noch näher und seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.  
„Was ist da so schwer zu verstehen? Ich werde nie freundlicher... genauso wenig wie du nie deine Unschuld verlieren wirst! Vorher gefriert die Hölle!“  
Empört plusterte Stiles seine Backen auf und stemmte sich ein wenig gegen den muskulösen Körper vor sich.  
  
„Woher willst du denn bitte wissen, dass ich nicht schon längst-“  
Abrupt verstummte der junge Mann wieder, als sich Dereks Gesicht plötzlich in seine Halsbeuge presste und der Werwolf einmal tief einatmete.  
Die Bartstoppeln kratzten über die feine Haut und hinterließen eine gesunde Röte, als sich Derek wieder zurücklehnte.  
Stiles Herz machte einen Aussetzer und schlug dann plötzlich doppelt so schnell wieder weiter.  
„Man kann fünf Kilometer gegen den Wind riechen, dass du noch Jungfrau bist...“  
„Das... das... ist nicht wahr... ich...“  
Peinlich berührt verfärbten sich Stiles Wangen in einem dunklen Rotton, während er wirklich alles versuchte seine verletzte Ehre zu retten, aber Derek ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
Er löste eine Hand von Stiles T-Shirt und legte sie über das wild pochende Herz des Jüngeren.  
„Ah, ah... du solltest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass Werwölfe jede Lüge wittern können!“  
  
Stiles war hin und her gerissen...  
Eigentlich wollte er Dereks Hand von seinem Oberkörper wegschieben, aber andererseits fühlte es sich total gut an von dem Werwolf angefasst zu werden... auch wenn es noch so eine simple Berührung war.  
Wie verzweifelt konnte man eigentlich sein?  
„Na gut... Mr. Besserwisser... dann habe ich stattdessen eine Wette für dich!“  
Sehr verzweifelt... Scheiße... das... hatte er jetzt bitte nicht laut ausgesprochen oder?  
Obwohl Derek nicht den Eindruck machte, als wäre er sonderlich interessiert, hatte Stiles trotzdem das Gefühl, dass es jetzt zu spät war, den Schwanz wieder einzuziehen...  
Ach, scheiß drauf! Augen zu und durch!  
„Ich wette mit dir, dass ich es schaffe, dass du freundlicher wirst... pah... was sage ich da... ich mache den besten und verständnisvollsten Alpha aller Zeiten aus dir!“  
Sonderlich begeistert sah Derek nicht gerade aus.  
„Was habe ich davon?“  
„Na... du... wirst der beste und verständnisvollste Alpha aller Zeiten!“, wiederholte Stiles nochmal irritiert, ganz so als läge das nicht eindeutig auf der Hand.  
„Und wenn du es nicht schaffst?“  
„Dann ist dir meine Schmach sicher... Komm schon... Was hast du schon zu verlieren?“  
  
Auffordernd streckte Stiles dem Werwolf seine Hand entgegen, aber Derek schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, bevor er den Jüngeren einmal von oben bis unten musterte.  
Sein Blick war so bohrend, dass sich Stiles mindestens genauso nackt fühlte, wie der Werwolf gerade war...  
Schließlich blitzten die Augen des Alphas einmal in einem Blutrot auf.  
„Nun gut... die Wette gilt!“  
Mit einem festen Griff, schlug Derek in Stiles Hand ein, ehe sich wieder dieses räuberische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.  
„Ach ja... und... ich werde mein Versprechen halten!“  
Über Stiles Kopf schwebten buchstäblich Fragezeichen, als er Derek verwirrt anstarrte.  
Huh?  
Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst?  
Das Grinsen des Werwolfs wurde nur eine Spur breiter, als er sich schließlich komplett von dem jüngeren Mann löste.  
Er trat einige Schritte zurück, fast so als wollte er es provozieren, dass Stiles ihn komplett ansah.  
„Na... für jede Lektion, die du mir in Freundlichkeit gibst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du einen Teil deiner Unschuld verlierst! Ich denke das ist ein guter Deal...“  
Stiles Kinn klappte so weit nach unten, dass er kurz glaubte nie wieder seinen Mund zuzubekommen.  
„Ich freu mich schon auf die erste Lektion, Stilinski!“  
Und mit diesen Worten ließ ihn dieser... dieser... verdammt gutaussehende Arsch einfach so stehen...  
  
Holy shit...  
Hatte er sich gerade ernsthaft, vollkommen unbeabsichtigt Derek Hale zu seinem ganz persönlichen Sexguru gemacht?!


	2. Lektion 1: Bitte lächeln

_Lächeln hebt die Laune... auch die des griesgrämigsten Alphas...  
Und ein gutgelaunter Alpha bedeutet ein gutgelauntes Rudel!  
...  
Meistens jedenfalls..._  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
Stiles stand nun schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten vor der schweren Metalltüre von Dereks Loft und kam sich dabei irgendwie verdammt fehl am Platz vor...  
Es war nicht so, dass er nicht schon etliche Male hier gewesen wäre, aber irgendwie war es dieses Mal anders.  
Zum einen war das hier kein offizielles Wie-erledigen-wir-das-Monster-der-Woche-Treffen, und zum anderen konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals alleine hier gewesen zu sein.  
Sonst war Scott immer wie ein Schatten an seiner Seite, jedoch hatte er seinen besten Freund heute einmal bewusst nicht als Unterstützung mit dabei.  
Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, weshalb Stiles Herz ihm gerade bis zum Halse schlug und er sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen konnte endlich anzuklopfen.  
  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen raufte sich Stiles die Haare und tigerte einmal vor der Türe auf und ab.  
Okay...  
Tief durchatmen!  
Reiß dich jetzt einfach zusammen, verdammt nochmal...  
Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!  
Er benahm sich ja fast so, als hätte er gleich höchstpersönlich eine Audienz bei dem Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten...  
Tss... Dabei war das doch nur Derek Hale... und die Betonung lag hier bei NUR Derek FUCKING Hale!  
Der große... manchmal ziemlich angriffslustige... wohlgemerkt sehr muskelbepackte Alpha... der ihm innerhalb von einer Sekunde den Kopf abreißen könnte, wenn er wollte.  
Pah... Was war schon dabei?  
Stiles atmete zittrig aus und blieb schließlich wieder vor der Metalltüre stehen, wobei er sie argwöhnisch anstarrte, ganz so als befürchtete er, dass sie jeden Moment lebendig werden und ihn anfallen würde.  
Okay...  
Alles gar kein Problem!  
Er würde da jetzt ganz cool rein marschieren und Derek die erste Lektion in Freundlichkeit erteilen, sodass diesem Grumpywolf Hören und Sehen verging!  
Jawohl!  
  
Noch bevor Stiles seinen grandiosen Plan jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde die Türe plötzlich mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und zur Seite geschoben.  
Die Hand, die Stiles schon zur Faust geballt hatte, kollidierte dadurch leider nicht mit dem harten Metall, sondern prallte stattdessen gegen einen breiten Oberkörper.  
Erschrocken weiteten sich Stiles Augen und er wich einen Schritt zurück, wobei er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.  
„Woah!“  
Mit den Armen wild rudernd schaffte es der junge Mann gerade noch sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, so dass er in das genervte Gesicht eines nur allzu bekannten Werwolfs blicken konnte.  
„Meine Fresse... Hast du keine andere Türe gefunden, vor der du dein Unwesen treiben kannst, Stilinski? Dein lauter Herzschlag geht mir echt gewaltig auf die Nerven...“  
Augenblicklich plusterte Stiles seine Backen auf, wie ein beleidigter Hamster, während er den größeren Werwolf mit einem Todesblick bedachte.  
„Ha! Ha! Sehr witzig... Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Lahey!“  
Verdammt...  
Da hätte er sich selber einiges an Aufregung ersparen können!  
Wie hatte Stiles nur vergessen können, dass Derek gar nicht alleine in dem großen Loft wohnte?  
Wie dämlich war er eigentlich?!  
Natürlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass Isaac – aka Mr. Hinterhältiges-Babyface – hier sein würde, was bedeutete, dass Stiles gar nicht mit dem großen, bösen Alpha alleine sein musste...  
Komischerweise blieb die Erleichterung über diese Feststellung aus, stattdessen war Stiles fast ein wenig enttäuscht darüber... aber nur FAST!  
  
Isaac machte in der Zwischenzeit nicht einmal die geringsten Anstalten den kleineren Mann herein zu bitten.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Er hatte sich vor Stiles aufgebaut wie ein Türsteher, der gerade ein potentielles Opfer gefunden hatte, um einmal ordentlich zu zeigen, was seine Aufgabe war.  
Nämlich möglichen Unruhestiftern den Eintritt zu verwehren.  
Und wenn jemand in seinen Augen ein Unruhestifter war... dann ja wohl Stiles Stilinski!  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Isaac schließlich misstrauisch, wobei er seinen Arm am Türrahmen abstützte und somit den Weg für unerwünschte Eindringlinge versperren wollte.  
„Mann... mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd! Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier!“  
Stiles verdrehte nur die Augen und duckte sich dreist unter Isaacs Arm hindurch, wobei er nicht widerstehen konnte den Größeren kurz in die Seite zu rempeln... vollkommen unbeabsichtigt natürlich.  
Der Werwolf ließ sich davon leider weniger beeindrucken.  
Mit einem leisen Knurren packte er sich den Kragen von Stiles T-Shirt und sorgte so dafür, dass Stiles mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kam.  
„Woah... Halt! Nicht so schnell!“  
Der dünne Stoff von dem Shirt dehnte sich unnatürlich und eine der Nähte gab ein eindeutiges, reißendes Geräusch von sich, als Isaac kräftig daran zog um den Älteren wieder einen Schritt in Richtung Türe zu bugsieren.  
„Wenn du Scott suchst, der ist nicht hier... also... Zieh Leine!“  
Stiles gab ein protestierendes Schnauben von sich, während er versuchte sich aus den Fängen des Werwolfs zu befreien.  
„Ich suche nicht nach Scott... und selbst wenn... dann würde ich bestimmt nicht hier suchen...“  
  
Nun machte sich doch so etwas wie Neugierde auf Isaacs Gesicht breit und er lockerte unbewusst seinen Griff soweit, dass Stiles sich endlich wieder losreißen konnte.  
„Okay... wenn du nicht wegen mir hier bist und auch nicht wegen Scott, dann...“  
Isaac ließ den Satz unvollendet.  
Stattdessen musterte er Stiles einmal von oben bis unten, so als müsste er sich nochmal davon überzeugen, dass er nicht gerade eine Halluzination vor sich stehen hatte.  
Stiles konnte nur entnervt sein Gesicht verziehen.  
Er hatte echt genug von diesen Spielchen, weshalb er auch gar nicht mehr weiter auf Isaac einging, sondern nur noch ungeduldig die einzig entscheidende Frage stellte.  
„Ist unser ach so großer, allmächtiger Alpha da?“  
Isaacs Augenbrauen wanderten ungläubig ein Stück nach oben und er öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, ohne dass er jedoch mit der Sprache herausrückte.  
Wenn die Situation eine andere gewesen wäre, dann hätte Stiles sich über diesen Anblick durchaus amüsieren können... Heute war ihm jedoch nicht wirklich nach Lachen zumute.  
Er war viel zu angespannt, unruhig und nervös... so als hätte er vergessen seine tägliche Dosis Adderall einzunehmen.  
Verdammt...  
Er wollte einfach nur diese erste Lektion hinter sich bringen... und dazu brauchte er nun einmal den grummeligen Alphawerwolf.  
  
„Du... willst echt zu Derek?!“  
Irgendwie machte es Stiles fast ein wenig wütend, dass Isaac so fassungslos klang.  
Was war denn nur so abwegig daran, dass er Derek besuchen wollte?  
Andererseits... wenn er so darüber nachdachte... ganz so abwegig war es dann wohl doch nicht.  
Immerhin stand das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und dem Alpha nicht gerade unter einem guten Stern.  
Wenn Derek ihn nicht gerade wütend gegen irgendwelche Wände, Türen, Lenkräder oder Bäume schleuderte, dann führten sie entweder hitzige Diskussionen – die Stiles wohlgemerkt nicht nur auf eine Art und Weise hitzig fand... Wortgefechte machte ihn einfach an, okay? – oder aber Stiles missachtete mal wieder einen von Dereks Alphabefehlen...  
Dass er also freiwillig die Nähe des Älteren suchte war dann wohl doch zumindest für Isaac etwas abwegig.  
Trotzdem fühlte sich Stiles irgendwie auf den Schlips getreten, weshalb er auch ein beleidigtes Schnauben von sich gab.  
„Ja... hast du was dagegen?“  
Isaac schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, wobei man in seinem Gesicht immer noch eine Mischung aus Neugierde und Verblüffung ablesen konnte.  
  
Stiles marschierte unterdessen zielsicher auf die große Ledercouch zu, die seitlich zu der Wendeltreppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte, stand.  
Er ließ sich nach hinten in die Polster fallen, wobei das aufgeschlagene Buch, das neben ihm lag mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Betonboden aufschlug.  
So wie das aussah, hatte Isaac vorhin versucht etwas zu lesen und sich von Stiles Herzschlag gestört  gefühlt...  
Pah...  
Selbst Schuld...  
Was mussten diese verdammten Werwölfe auch so gut ausgeprägte Sinne haben?  
  
Mit einem Murren hob Isaac das Buch wieder auf und deutete Stiles an ein wenig zur Seite zu rutschen, so dass er sich neben den Älteren setzen konnte.  
„Derek ist nicht da... aber du darfst natürlich gerne hier warten... Ich freue mich doch immer über deine Gesellschaft.“  
Der Sarkasmus war nur allzu deutlich aus Isaacs Stimme herauszuhören, wobei Stiles hätte schwören können, dass auch ein Funken Ehrlichkeit in dieser Aussage mitgeschwungen hatte. Jedoch überging er das einfach.  
Stattdessen knetete er unruhig seine Hände in seinem Schoß, bis er sich schließlich weiter zurück in die Polster lehnte und mit seinem rechten Bein ungeduldig auf und ab wippte.  
Isaac verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sein Buch mit einem lauten Schnappen genervt wieder zuknallte.  
„Okay... jetzt im Ernst... was willst du von Derek?“  
Stiles machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe den Werwolf anzusehen, vielmehr fixierte er einzig und alleine die Metalltüre.  
„Geht dich nichts an!“  
  
Grummelnd lehnte sich Isaac ein Stück nach vorne, so dass er sich genau vor das Blickfeld des Kleineren schieben konnte.  
„Na gut... mich wundert es nur, dass du hier in einem Stück auftauchst... Ich hatte ja fest damit gerechnet, dass Derek dir nach dieser letzten Trainings-Session endgültig den Kopf abgerissen hat... war wohl leider nichts...“  
Das Grinsen auf Isaacs Lippen wollte einfach nicht zu dem Gesagten passen.  
Wie schaffte es dieser Kerl nur wie ein unschuldiger, harmloser Welpe auszusehen, obwohl er doch eigentlich ein großer Mistkerl war?  
Das lag bestimmt an seinem doofen, lockigen Wuschelkopf und an den strahlenden Augen und an diesem bescheuerten Babyface!  
„Tut mir ja echt leid... aber den Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen, Lahey.“  
„Hmm... du meinst wohl, dass Derek mir den Wunsch leider nicht erfüllt hat... also... wenn er dir nicht den Kopf abgerissen hat... was hat er denn dann mit dir angestellt?“  
Das Grinsen wurde eine Spur vorfreudiger...  
Natürlich war Isaac erpicht darauf zu hören, wie sein Alpha diesem Volltrottel Stilinski ordentlich die Leviten gelesen hatte.  
Wenn das keine Demütigung war, dann wusste er auch nicht...  
Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass diese stichelnde Unterhaltung einen ganz anderen Effekt erzielte, als beabsichtigt.  
  
Stiles musste einmal trocken schlucken, da er das Gefühl, dass sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte.  
Alleine die Erinnerung an Dereks nackten Körper, wie er selbstbewusst fast schon wie ein griechischer Gott in der Lichtung gestanden hatte...  
Wie er Stiles plötzlich so nah gekommen war...  
Wie er ihn gegen den Baum gepresst hatte...  
An dieses Versprechen, dass er dafür sorgen wollte, dass Stiles seine Unschuld verlieren würde...  
Okay...  
NEIN! AUS! PFUI!  
Vielleicht legte sich Stiles die Ereignisse doch etwas anders aus, als sie eigentlich gewesen waren...  
Er konnte spüren, wie sein Gesicht anfing zu glühen, da ihm das Blut in die Wangen und auch in tiefere Körperregionen schoss, weshalb er sich ein wenig aufrechter hinsetzte und die Oberschenkel fest zusammenpresste.  
Diese Reaktion sorgte auch dafür, dass Isaacs dämliches Grinsen von seinem Gesicht gewischt wurde und er stattdessen den Kopf schief legte.  
Die Nase des Werwolfs kräuselte sich ein wenig, so als konnte er etwas wittern, das er noch nicht ganz zuordnen konnte...  
Stiles brabbelte unterdessen vor sich hin und versuchte verzweifelt alles um Isaacs Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge als auf seine aufkommende Erregung zu lenken.  
  
„Pah... was erwartest du? Gar nichts hat er mit mir angestellt... der ach so große, böse Alpha... ich sag nur... Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht... hahaha... als ob er wirklich-“  
Das laute Geräusch der zufallenden Metalltüre sorgte dafür, dass Stiles seinen Satz mit einem lauten, unmännlichen Schrei beendete und verschreckt zusammenzuckte.  
Und da war es wieder...  
Das breite, fiese Grinsen von Isaac, der Stiles musterte als hätte er ihm gerade verkündet, dass Weihnachten dieses Jahr vorverlegt worden war.  
Schließlich wandte sich der Lockenkopf um und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter in Richtung Eingangstüre, wo ein gewisser großer, böser Alpha plötzlich aufgetaucht war und alles andere als begeistert aussah.  
  
„Hey Derek...“  
Isaac machte mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck regelrecht der Grinsekatze Konkurrenz, als er dem älteren Werwolf lässig zuwinkte.  
Stiles hingegen rutschte tiefer in die Polster der Ledercouch und betete inständig, dass sie ihn doch bitte auf der Stelle verschlucken sollten.  
Leider wurde dieses Gebet nicht erhört.  
Er blieb weiterhin wie auf dem Präsentierteller neben Isaac sitzen und musste hilflos mitansehen, wie der Alphawerwolf die Treppenstufen, die in das Loft führten, herunterkam und direkt auf sie zusteuerte.  
Stiles versuchte den üblichen Grumpycat-Gesichtsausdruck zu ignorieren, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einmal eine Begrüßung von dem Älteren zu hören bekamen.  
Stattdessen knallte Derek die beiden prallgefüllten Einkaufstüten, die er bei sich trug, auf den Wohnzimmertisch, wobei er Stiles keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Die Stille, die daraufhin in dem Loft entstand, war fast schon erdrückend und erst Isaacs gekünsteltes Räuspern bereitete ihr ein Ende.  
  
„Ähm... trifft sich ja echt gut, dass du wieder da bist Derek, weil... wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, hast du Besuch... Stiles hat schon ganz sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet!“  
Stiles entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge, während Isaac ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und sich von der Couch erhob.  
„Ich will euch nur ungern stören, deswegen nehme ich das hier mit!“  
Und schon hatte sich der junge Werwolf die beiden Einkaufstüten gekrallt und marschierte mit einem „Viel Spaß euch beiden!“ die Wendeltreppe nach oben in Richtung Küche.  
Stiles konnte diesem Mistkerl nur mit offenem Mund hinterher glotzen. Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?  
Wieso ließen ihn diese verdammten Betawölfe immer alleine mit ihrem brodelnden Alpha?  
Stand etwa 'Kauknochen für Derek' auf seiner Stirn?  
  
Schließlich wandte sich Stiles vorsichtig wieder dem besagten, brodelnden Alpha zu, der ihn auch tatsächlich immer noch mit diesem komischen Blick anstarrte.  
„Ähm... hi?“  
Die Stimme des jungen Mannes schwankte unsicher, während er seine Hand hob und leicht mit den Fingern wackelte.  
Die einzige Reaktion, die er dafür erhielt, waren buschige Augenbrauen, die aussagekräftig nach oben gezogen wurden.  
„Du... ähm... du gehst einkaufen?“  
Stiles hätte sich für diese dümmliche Aussage am liebsten selbst die Kehle raus gerissen und dem Alpha die Arbeit somit erspart...  
Andererseits...  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Derek Hale – Mr. Grumpywolf höchstpersönlich – einen Einkaufswagen vor sich her schob, durch die Gänge schlenderte und Toilettenpapier einkaufte war so dermaßen absurd, dass es durchaus eine berechtigte Frage war.  
„Dürfen große, böse Alphas denn nicht einkaufen gehen?“, murrte der dunkelhaarige Werwolf ihn auch sofort an.  
Stiles zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
„Naja... ich dachte irgendwie immer, dass ihr geborenen Werwölfe einen... natürlicheren Supermarkt bevorzugt? Den Wald unsicher machen... hier ein Kaninchen verputzen... da ein Reh anknabbern... sowas in der Art?“  
  
Derek gab ihm darauf nicht einmal eine Antwort, sondern griff sich nur genervt ins Gesicht und rieb sich einmal über die Stirn.  
„Stiles... was zum Teufel willst du hier?“  
What the fuck?!  
Nun war es an Stiles endlich auch einmal die Sprache der Augenbrauen einzusetzen...  
Mit einem gekränkten Schnauben zog er sie nämlich so weit zusammen, dass sich eine steile Falte zwischen ihnen bildete.  
„Na was wohl... ich bin hier für deine erste Lektion!“  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzte so etwas wie Erstaunen in den graugrünen Augen des Älteren auf, bevor sich Derek wieder unter Krontrolle hatte.  
„Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass diese komische Wette dein Ernst war...“  
„Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde ich über so etwas Witze machen? Das war mein voller Ernst!“  
Stiles verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin.  
„Also was ist nun? Bereit für Lektion Nummer Eins?“  
Derek zögerte mit einer Antwort, was der jüngere Mann auch sofort als Angriffspunkt ausnutzte.  
„Oder hat der große, böse Alpha etwa Angst vor ein bisschen Freundlichkeit?“, provozierte er den Werwolf, was ihm auch sofort ein wütendes Knurren einbrachte.  
Dereks Zähne blitzten gefährlich auf, während er einen Schritt auf die Couch zumachte, jedoch ließ sich Stiles davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Obwohl sein Körper am liebsten dem Fluchtinstinkt Folge geleistet hätte, zwang er sich eisern dazu sitzen zu bleiben.  
  
„Siehst du... und da wären wir auch schon bei unserer ersten Lektion!“  
Stiles deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Dereks Gesicht.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass es abgesehen von Aggression und Wut auch noch einen anderen Grund gibt, deine hübschen Beißerchen zu zeigen?“  
Derek war so überrumpelt, dass er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und den Jüngeren mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„Schon mal was von Lächeln gehört, mein Großer?“  
Stiles legte jeweils einen Zeigefinger auf seine eigenen Wangen und verzog seine Lippen zu einem übertriebenen Grinsen.  
„Das wirkt wahre Wunder! Dein Freundlichkeitsfaktor steigt dadurch mindestens um 30% und weißt du was das Beste ist?“  
Derek starrte ihn nur weiter an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, was Stiles jedoch gekonnt ignorierte und ungerührt fortfuhr.  
„Lächeln hebt auch noch die Laune! Und das ist bei deiner ständigen Miesepetrigkeit auch echt von Nöten...“  
„Sag mal... willst du mich verarschen?“  
Dereks Augen blitzten blutrot auf und wenn er gerade in seiner Wolfsform gewesen wäre, dann hätte sich bestimmt auch sein Fell gesträubt.  
„Nein... ich will dir helfen... und nebenbei gewinne ich auch noch meine Wette! Also... versuchst du es wenigstens einmal?“  
  
Stiles rechnete nicht damit, dass der Werwolf wirklich mit ihm kooperieren würde.  
Wahrscheinlich würde noch nicht einmal der allerbeste Hundeblick – den er wohlgemerkt von Scott gelernt hatte – etwas bewirken können, aber trotzdem... einen Versuch war es Wert!  
Er blinzelte ein paar mal mit seinen honigfarbenen Augen.  
„Komm schon... es ist echt nicht schwer!“  
Als ob er seine Worte bestätigen wollte, verzog Stiles seine Lippen erneut zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, wobei er Derek mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick bedachte.  
Jedoch wurde er enttäuscht...  
Zwar zuckten kurz die Mundwinkel des Werwolfs, aber Stiles hatte die Vermutung, dass er eher seine Zähne fletschen wollte, als ihm wirklich ein Lächeln zu schenken.  
„Kannst du überhaupt lächeln?“, fragte er deswegen ernüchtert, da er so langsam die Vermutung hatte, dass dem Werwolf einfach die gewissen Gesichtsmuskeln für jegliche Freundlichkeit fehlten...  
„Natürlich!“, murrte Derek ihn auch gleich an, wobei das unausgesprochene 'Vollidiot' klar und deutlich in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
„Pah... das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es live und in Farbe gesehen hab!“  
  
Das schien genau die Aufforderung gewesen zu sein, die Derek dazu brachte mit einem entschlossenen Schnauben näher zu kommen und genau vor Stiles stehen zu bleiben.  
Der Jüngere musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, da er immer noch auf der Couch saß und Derek ihn somit um ein ganzes Stück überragte.  
Jedoch stützte sich der Werwolf mit seinen Händen rechts und links neben Stiles Oberkörper auf die Polster auf und lehnte sich so weit nach unten, dass sie wieder auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.  
Stiles fühlte sich sofort eingepfercht.  
Derek war ihm so nah, dass er den warmen Atem des Älteren auf seinen eigenen Wangen spüren konnte, und er jedes Barthaar einzeln hätte zählen können.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er lieber zurückweichen sollte, um wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, oder ob er sich nicht doch lieber weiter nach vorne lehnen sollte, um auch die letzten Zentimeter, die sie noch voneinander trennten zu überbrücken.  
  
Schlussendlich entschied er sich für keines von beidem... sondern blieb einfach wie erstarrt sitzen.  
Den Atem anhaltend, beobachtete er, wie sich auf Dereks Lippen langsam aber sicher ein erstes Lächeln ausbreitete.  
Stiles musste bei dem Anblick einmal trocken schlucken.  
Das war so verdammt anderes, als dieses fiese Grinsen, oder dieses gefährliche Zähne zeigen, was der Alphawerwolf sonst immer an den Tag legte.  
Es war ehrlicher, natürlicher... anfangs vielleicht ein wenig schüchtern, aber schließlich so umwerfend, dass Stiles ganz froh war, dass er schon saß, sonst hätte es ihm wahrscheinlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.  
Scheiße...  
Wie schaffte es dieser verdammte Mistkerl nur, durch ein einziges Lächeln diesen Funken an Zuneigung, den Stiles eh schon für ihn empfand, so sehr zu entfachen, dass er zu einem regelrechten Feuer in seinem Inneren aufloderte.  
Unbewusst hatte Stiles eine Hand angehoben und war kurz davor mit seinen Fingern die Lippen des Älteren zu berühren – einfach nur um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das gerade reell war – als Dereks Stimme ihn plötzlich aus seinem Bann riss.  
„Zufrieden?“  
Schnell zog Stiles seine Hand wieder zurück, jedoch war sein Mund mal wieder schneller als gut für ihn war.  
„J.... ja... du solltest öfter Lächeln! Du siehst wirklich-“  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing der Gehirn-zu-Mund-Filter wieder an zu arbeiten und Stiles kam ins Stocken, bevor er seinen Satz mit einem „...freundlicher aus!“ beendete.  
  
„Dann scheint deine erste Lektion ja erfolgreich gewesen zu sein!“  
Derek lehnte sich ein ganz kleines Stück weiter nach vorne, was dafür sorgte, dass Stiles unbewusst zurückweichen wollte.  
Der Ältere hielt ihn jedoch erfolgreich davon ab, indem er eine Hand in seinen Nacken schob und ihn mit einem eisernen Griff festhielt.  
„Du weißt doch noch, was unser Deal war, oder? Für jede Lektion, die du mir in Freundlichkeit gibst...“  
Stiles konnte nur kurz mit dem Kopf nicken.  
Zu mehr war er wirklich nicht mehr imstande, vor allem als sich Derek noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne lehnte und sich ihre Lippen fast schon berührten.  
Woah...  
WOAH!  
Stiles stand wirklich kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.  
Er hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich weiter zu atmen... und das obwohl er hier wahrscheinlich gleich von einem verdammten Alphawerwolf... aka Derek Hale höchstpersönlich... geküsst wurde...?!  
Jedoch...  
Stiles wartete vergeblich...  
Er riss seine Augen erschrocken wieder auf, als Derek plötzlich von ihm abließ und sich wieder aufrichtete, fast so als hätte er sich an dem Jüngeren verbrannt.  
Von dem Lächeln, das Stiles gerade noch so umgehauen hatte, fehlte jede Spur, stattdessen war der Blick des Werwolfs starr auf die Wendeltreppe gerichtet.  
Keine Sekunde später konnte auch Stiles die ersten Schritte auf den Metallstufen hören, weshalb er sich so weit umwandte, dass er über die Rückenlehne des Ledersofas hinwegblicken konnte.  
  
„Störe ich...?“  
Isaac war unsicher auf der untersten Stufe stehen geblieben, wobei sein Blick immer wieder zwischen Derek und Stiles hin und her huschte.  
Es hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass er hier und da einige Wortfetzen von dem Gespräch der beiden Älteren mitangehört hatte... So ein Werwolfsgehör ließ sich nun mal schlecht ausschalten und zugegeben...  
Er war auch einfach zu neugierig gewesen, um NICHT zuzuhören.  
Leider war er nicht sonderlich schlau aus dem Gehörten geworden, weshalb er nun den direkten Weg gewählt hatte, in der Hoffnung mehr über diese komische... Wette, oder was auch immer... zu erfahren.  
Derek schien jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber zu sein, da er ein grimmiges „Stiles wollte eh gerade gehen!“ von sich gab  
Die Worte des Alphas ließen keinen Platz für irgendwelche Einwände, weshalb sich Stiles auch mit einem Ruck von der Ledercouch erhob.  
Manchmal wusste sogar er, wann es Zeit für einen Rückzug ohne Widerrede war.  
  
Derek schenkte ihm nicht einmal einen letzten Blick zum Abschied, was ihm zugegeben einen kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzte.  
Und obwohl er Isaac gerade eben noch für diese unpassende Störung verflucht hatte, so sollte er ihm vielleicht doch lieber dankbar sein...  
Es konnte einfach nicht gut sein, Derek Hale so nah an sich heran zu lassen... oder?  
Stiles setzte gerade den ersten Fuß auf die Treppenstufen, die zu der Eingangstüre hinauf führten, als er plötzlich noch einmal zurück gehalten wurde.  
„Stiles...“  
Der übliche genervte Ton, mit dem Derek sonst immer seinen Namen aussprach, fehlte komplett, weshalb sich der junge Mann auch überrascht wieder umdrehte.  
„Ich bin gespannt auf die nächste Lektion!“  
...  
What... the...   
FUCK?!  
War das gerade wirklich ein 'Okay' für eine weitere Lektion? Und dann bedachte Derek ihn auch noch mit diesem verdammten, strahlenden Lächeln, das dafür sorgte, dass er einfach nur atemberaubend aussah?!  
Holy SHIT!  
  
„O... Okay...“  
Stiles stolperte die restlichen Stufen nach oben, wobei er Derek mit großen Augen anstarrte und vor sich hin brabbelte.  
Verdammt... er musste hier echt raus... sonst würde er noch den Verstand verlieren und Dinge tun, die er später bereuen würde!  
Als wäre ihm ein ganzes feindliches Werwolfsrudel auf den Fersen, hastete Stiles zu der Metalltüre und schob sie umständlich zur Seite, nur um sie dann mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuzuschlagen.  
Mit laut pochendem Herzen lehnte er sich gegen das kühle Metall, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und fuhr sich schließlich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die Haare.  
Na... das... lief doch ganz gut...  
Okay...   
Wem log er hier eigentlich etwas vor?  
Das war eine einzige Katastrophe!  
Was hatte er sich nur bei dieser bescheuerten Wette gedacht?!  
  
Isaac starrte mit großen Augen die zugeschlagene Eingangstüre an.  
Er konnte hören, wie sich Stiles lauter Herzschlag langsam entfernte, als er durch das Treppenhaus nach unten ging, nur um dann den großen Gebäudekomplex zu verlassen.  
Schließlich schweifte der Blick des jungen Werwolfs neugierig auf seinen Alpha.  
Was zum Henker ging denn nur ab?  
Irgendetwas war hier ja wohl eindeutig im Busch!  
Von Derek würde er jedoch nichts erfahren.  
Das wurde ihm klar, als der Ältere ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf und schließlich die Wendeltreppe nach oben ging.  
Isaac trottete ihm dabei wie ein verlorener Welpe hinterher bis sie gemeinsam in der Küche standen, die fein säuberlich aufgeräumt war.  
Natürlich hatte er vorhin die Einkaufstüten nicht nur als Tarnung nach oben mitgenommen, sondern er hatte alle Einkäufe verstaut und schließlich sogar Tee aufgekocht.  
  
Drei Tassen standen auf der Anrichte bereit, wobei sich das dann wohl mit dem Tee für Stiles erledigt hatte...  
Es war nicht so, dass Isaac Stiles hasste, auch wenn das vielleicht manchmal bei dem Älteren so ankam. Im Gegenteil... Er mochte die Sticheleien zwischen ihnen und zugegeben... Isaac wusste einfach nicht wie man anders miteinander umgehen sollte, als sich entweder wie bei Stiles zu streiten, oder wie bei Derek zu kuschen...  
Das war ihm wahrscheinlich so schon in die Wiege gelegt worden.  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen räumte Isaac die dritte Tasse zurück in den Schrank, ehe er sich die Teekanne schnappte und die anderen beiden Tassen bis zum Rand hin befüllte.  
Schließlich wandte er sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich Derek an den kleinen Tisch gesetzt hatte und sich nicht wie sonst einfach die Tasse Tee geschnappt und Isaac somit wieder sich selbst überlassen hatte.  
Etwas unsicher griff der junge Werwolf nach den beiden Tassen und stellte eine davon schlussendlich vor seinem Alpha ab, ehe er sich selbst mit an den Tisch setzte.  
Isaac rechnete nicht im geringsten mit einem Dankeschön – bekam er doch sonst auch keins – weshalb er jedoch umso erstaunter war, als er plötzlich mit einem ernst gemeinten, aufrichtigen Lächeln bedacht wurde.  
Er konnte nicht anders als Derek perplex anzustarren, bis sich schließlich auf seinen eigenen Lippen ein verlegenes Lächeln ausbreitete, das er jedoch schnell hinter seiner Teetasse versteckte.  
  
Und obwohl sie kein Wort miteinander redeten, hatte sich Isaac seinem Alpha noch nie so nah gefühlt, wie in diesem kleinen Moment...  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
**to be continued?**


	3. Schritt 1: Lippenbekenntnisse

Das Licht der Tankstelle flackerte leicht, als Stiles seinen geliebten Jeep neben der Zapfsäule parkte und schließlich den Autoschlüssel abzog.  
Obwohl es schon weit nach 24 Uhr war, war die Luft draußen immer noch viel zu warm und drückend, weshalb sich Stiles nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, eine Jacke mitzunehmen, vor allem, da er gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, so lange bei Scott zu bleiben!   
Aber wie so oft, hatten sie beide bei einer ausgiebigen Runde 'Call of Duty' einfach die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, weshalb es nun doch deutlich später geworden war als beabsichtigt.  
Zum Glück hatte sich Stiles Vater für eine Nachtschicht eingeteilt, sodass er von diesem außerplanmäßigen nächtlichen Ausflug nichts mitbekommen würde...  
  
Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete Stiles die Autotüre und ließ sich aus dem Fahrersitz gleiten, wobei er sich insgeheim vornahm endlich einmal die Scharniere seines Autos ordentlich zu ölen.  
Das war ja mittlerweile ein einziges Trauerspiel.  
Leise seufzend ging Stiles einmal um das Heck seines Jeeps herum, bis er sich an dem babyblauen Tankdeckel zu schaffen machen und schließlich mit seiner anderen Hand nach dem Zapfventil greifen konnte.  
Augenblicklich fing die Digitalanzeige über der Säule an zu leuchten und der leere Tank füllte sich langsam aber sicher mit einem beständigen, leisen Brummen.  
Stiles ließ seinen Blick einmal über das Gelände der Tankstelle schweifen, das zu dieser späten Stunde natürlich menschenleer war.  
Das Neonlicht über ihm flackerte erneut auf und sorgte dadurch für ein faszinierendes Schattenspiel auf der sonst so dunklen Einfahrt, weshalb Stiles auch wie gebannt in diese Richtung starrte.  
Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ihm stellten sich bei dem Anblick sämtliche Nackenhaare auf und sein Magen zog sich beunruhigt zusammen.  
Wahrscheinlich war er einfach schon zu paranoid für diese Welt, oder es lag daran, dass er schon zu viel Abgefahrenes in Beacon Hills miterlebt hatte, als dass er wie ein Normalsterblicher sein Auto mitten in der Nacht seelenruhig tanken konnte...  
  
Plötzlich wurde Stiles von den hellen Scheinwerfern eines anderen Autos geblendet, das ziemlich rasant und mit quietschenden Reifen in die Einfahrt einbog.  
Erst unter der Neonbeleuchtung der Tankstelle konnte Stiles erkennen, dass es sich um eine schwarze Chevrolet Limousine handelte, die knapp hinter seinem blauen Jeep zum Stehen kam.  
Kurz ließ Stiles seinen Blick erneut über die restlichen leeren Zapfsäulen gleiten, die eigentlich genug Platz geboten hätten um sich nicht gegenseitig so nah auf die Pelle rücken zu müssen.  
Okay...   
Das war auch gar nicht verdächtig, oder so...  
Argwöhnisch spähte er durch die Frontscheibe des Autos, jedoch konnte er einzig die Frau, die am Steuer saß, schemenhaft erkennen.  
Die restlichen Scheiben waren so sehr abgedunkelt, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie viele Personen sich sonst noch in dem Auto befanden.  
  
Das leise Klacken des Zapfventils riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und teilte ihm so unmissverständlich mit, dass der Tank komplett voll war.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die leuchtende Anzeige sorgte dafür, dass Stiles einmal ergeben seufzte, da er genau wusste, dass sein Geldbeutel nach dieser Rechnung hier nur noch aus gähnender Leere bestehen würde.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich doch endlich einen Minijob suchen...   
Das war allemal besser, als seinen Vater schon wieder nach Geld zu fragen, wo er doch genau wusste, dass sie viel zu wenig davon hatten.  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzen drehte sich Stiles wieder um, nur um fassungslos innezuhalten.  
Es waren vielleicht zehn Sekunden gewesen – maximal zwanzig – die er nicht aufgepasst hatte... und trotzdem musste er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Fahrertüre des dunklen Chevrolets plötzlich weit offen stand und von der dunkelhaarigen Frau, die am Steuer gesessen hatte, jede Spur fehlte.  
  
Ruckartig drehte sich Stiles um die eigene Achse, wobei er spüren konnte, wie sein Körper eine ordentliche Dosis Adrenalin durch seine Venen pumpte.  
Sein Puls ging wahrscheinlich gerade durch die Decke, da er sein Blut in seinen eigenen Ohren rauschen hören konnte, während er sich mit seinem Rücken an das Heck seines Jeeps presste.  
Seine Hand hatte er tief in der Hosentasche vergraben, wo er fest sein Mobiltelefon umschloss. Zur Not musste er nur auf die Kurzwahltaste drücken und schon hätte er Scott am anderen Ende der Leitung, aber er wollte erst einmal nicht schlafende Werwölfe wecken...  
Vorsichtig schob sich Stiles weiter in Richtung Beifahrertüre, wobei er sich innerlich verfluchte, dass er den einzigen, greifbaren Beutel gefüllt mit Eberesche im Handschuhfach verstaut hatte und nicht wie sonst in seiner Hosentasche bei sich trug.  
Ein weiterer Schritt zur Seite und Stiles konnte endlich den Griff der Beifahrertüre in seinem Rücken spüren.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auch unweigerlich auf das hell beleuchtete Tankstellenhäuschen., das nun nicht mehr durch die Zapfsäule verdeckt wurde.  
  
Was... zum...  
Es schien so, als würde eine unsichtbare Last von Stiles Körper abfallen.  
Die vermisste Fahrerin stand an der Kasse und unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit dem Tankstellenwart. Ihr ganzes Auftreten und ihre Körperhaltung schrie regelrecht nach 'Harmlos!', weshalb Stiles ein leises „Fuck...“ von sich gab.  
Erleichtert lehnte er mehr von seinem Gewicht gegen den Jeep, wobei er mit dem Rücken ein Stück an der Beifahrertüre nach unten rutschte.  
Schließlich vergrub er für einen Moment sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
Okay...   
Das war dann wohl der eindeutige Beweis dafür, dass er langsam aber sicher wirklich paranoid wurde!  
  
Nachdem sich Stiles wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er nicht das Gefühl hatte nur noch aus Adrenalin und Anspannung zu bestehen, drehte er sich um und öffnete endlich die Beifahrertüre.  
Das Handschuhfach klappte nach unten, nachdem Stiles auf den kleinen Knopf gedrückt hatte, jedoch holte er anstatt der Eberesche stattdessen lediglich seinen Geldbeutel daraus hervor.  
Ein letzter Blick auf die Zapfsäulennummer, bevor Stiles mit einem wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck den Verschluss seines Portemonnaies öffnete und die Geldscheine durchzählte.  
Dabei lief er schnurstracks auf den Eingang des Tankstellenhäuschens zu, ohne jedoch wirklich auf den Weg zu achten.  
Vielleicht hätte er einmal seinen Blick heben, oder sich nicht in Gedanken von seinen Geldscheinen verabschieden, sondern lieber auf seine Umgebung achten sollen.  
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er schnurstracks gegen eine Mauer lief.  
Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen stolperte Stiles wieder einen Schritt zurück, wobei ihm sein Geldbeutel aus der Hand fiel und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Asphalt aufklatschte.  
„Entschuldigung...“  
Aber das war doch eine... Frauenstimme?  
Überrascht ließ Stiles seinen Blick nach oben gleiten und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht gegen eine Mauer, sondern vielmehr mit der dunkelhaarigen Fahrerin des Chevrolets zusammengestoßen war.  
  
Aus der Nähe sah sie irgendwie anders aus...  
Stiles hatte sie zuerst auf Mitte 20 geschätzt, jedoch korrigierte er das jetzt auf Anfang 30.  
Er wusste nicht, ob es an dem dezenten Make-Up lag, oder einfach an ihrem ganzen Auftreten, aber irgendwie wirkte sie deutlich reifer.  
„Ah nein... sorry... das... war meine Schuld!“, sagte Stiles schließlich und ging in die Hocke um seinen Geldbeutel und die Autoschlüssel, die anscheinend der Frau herunter gefallen waren, wieder aufzuheben.  
Dabei blieb sein Blick unweigerlich an den nackten Füßen der Dunkelhaarigen hängen.  
What the fuck?!  
Irritiert zogen sich die Augenbrauen von Stiles zusammen, während er die dunkellackierten Fußnägel anstarrte.  
Dieser Barfußlook wollte so gar nicht zu dem restlichen Outfit passen.  
Die lange, schwarze Hose, das enge Shirt und die dunkle Lederjacke standen in einem starken Kontrast zu der nicht vorhandenen Fußbekleidung.  
Stiles hatte jedoch in seiner High School Zeit genügend sonderbare Kleidungsstile gesehen, um wirklich nichts mehr in Frage zu stellen.  
Also sammelte er Schultern zuckend schließlich sowohl sein Portemonnaie, als auch die Autoschlüssel ein und richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
Dabei stellte er unweigerlich fest, dass die Frau ungefähr so groß war wie er... und das obwohl sie nicht einmal Schuhe trug.  
„Ich bin manchmal echt ein Schussel... Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen!“  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln streckte Stiles die Schlüssel der älteren Frau entgegen, die jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sie an sich zu nehmen.  
Stattdessen musterte sie Stiles einmal von oben bis unten, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem unergründlichen Lächeln verzogen.  
„Schon in Ordnung...“  
Endlich streckte sie Stiles ihre Hand entgegen.  
Die Autoschlüssel gaben ein leises Klimpern von sich, als die Dunkelhaarige sie entgegen nahm, wobei Stiles wie gebannt auf die langen, spitz zugefeilten Fingernägel starrte, die ihn dabei leicht über sein Handgelenk kratzten.  
  
Irgendetwas an dieser Frau weckte in Stiles eine gewisse Neugierde.  
Vielleicht war es ihr eigenwilliges Aussehen, oder ihre faszinierende, mysteriöse Ausstrahlung, oder aber die Tatsache, dass sie so gar nicht in das typische Bild von Beacon Hills passen wollte und Stiles sich von nichts mehr abschrecken ließ...  
„Sind Sie auf der Durchreise?“, rutschte es ihm heraus, da sein Mund mal wieder schneller war, als ihm eigentlich lieb war.  
„Nein... sagen wir... ich besuche einfach nur einen alten... Freund...“  
Das Lächeln der Dunkelhaarigen wurde noch eine Spur geheimnisvoller, während sie sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... Ich denke es wird auch ausreichen, wenn Sie ihm eine Nachricht von mir überbringen könnten.“  
Stiles runzelte irritiert die Stirn, während er mit ansah, wie die ältere Frau in die Tasche ihrer Lederjacke griff, um etwas daraus hervor zu ziehen.  
„Moment mal... Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, dass ich Ihren alten 'Freund' kenne?“  
Plötzlich rückte die Dunkelhaarige ein ganzes Stück näher an Stiles heran, so dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte und sich dazu zwingen musste, nicht zurückzuweichen.  
„Oh ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ihn kennen, weil...“  
Die Frau atmete einmal tief ein und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück.  
Noch bevor Stiles nachhaken konnte, beendete sie schließlich ihren Satz.  
„...Beacon Hills ein verschlafenes Städtchen ist. Da kennt doch jeder jeden... oder?“  
  
Stiles könnte schwören, dass er so etwas wie eine Drohung aus der Stimme der Frau heraushören konnte, weshalb er nun doch nicht mehr dem Drang widerstehen konnte, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.  
„Nun... ähm... da wäre ich mir an Ihrer Stelle nicht so sicher... Tut mir ja leid, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann... War wirklich schön, Sie kennenzulernen, aber-“  
Noch bevor Stiles einen weiteren Schritt zurück machen konnte, wurde er plötzlich fest am Ellbogen gepackt.  
Die andere Hand der Frau zog einen unscheinbaren, weißen Briefumschlag aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor, den sie nun fest gegen den Oberkörper des jüngeren Mannes presste.  
„Oh... ich fand es auch schön dich endlich kennenzulernen... Stiles!“  
Augenblicklich verspannte sich Stiles und sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Inneren auf.  
Was... zum... Er hatte doch nie...   
Woher kannte sie verdammt nochmal seinen Namen?  
Stiles Blick huschte über das ebenmäßige Gesicht der Frau, jedoch hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer sie sein könnte...  
Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen!  
  
Angespannt hielt er den Atem an, als sich die Dunkelhaarige wieder näher zu ihm vorbeugte.  
„Also... Sei ein braver Junge und überbring Derek Hale meine herzlichsten Grüße!“  
Mit diesen Worten hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Ihre Lippen waren so sanft wie Seide und trotzdem hatte Stiles das Gefühl, dass die Haut in seinem Gesicht plötzlich Feuer gefangen hatte und schmerzhaft zu schmelzen schien.  
Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles zu einer wabernden Masse.  
Einzig zwei leuchtend rote Augen, schienen ihn konstant anzustarren, bevor auch sie in einem Farbenmeer untergingen und die Welt um ihn herum auf einmal in vollkommener Schwärze versank...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Hey... Hey!“  
Mit einem Murren versuchte Stiles die nervigen Hände, die an ihm zerrten, von sich wegzuschieben.  
„Können Sie mich hören? Hallo?“  
Abrupt hörte das Ziehen und Zerren wieder auf, nur um von einem leisen Fluchen abgelöst zu werden.  
„So eine Scheiße... Immer diese verdammten Alkoholleichen... Soll... soll ich einen Krankenwagen für Sie rufen? Hey... Hallo?“  
Stiles gab ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich, als er plötzlich auf die Wange geschlagen wurde und seine Welt dadurch wieder in das rechte Licht gerückt wurde.  
Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, so dass er beinahe mit einem älteren Mann zusammengestoßen wäre, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und mit einer komischen Mischung aus Besorgnis und Gereiztheit anstarrte.  
Verwirrt ließ Stiles seinen Blick einmal über die vielen hellen Lichter schweifen, wobei er immer wieder seine Augen zusammen kneifen musste.   
Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es, wie nach einer lang durchzechten, alkoholreichen Nacht und sein Körper fühlte sich so an, als hätte er zu viel Workout hinter sich.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Schließlich fiel Stiles Blick auf den älteren Herrn, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Tankwart herausstellte und der ihm nun etwas unter die Arme griff, als er sich aufrichten wollte.  
„Ja... ich... ähm...“  
Stiles fühlte sich so benebelt, dass er nicht mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
„Was... was ist...“  
Er konnte noch nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Satz formulieren, jedoch schien ihn der Tankwart auch so zu verstehen.  
„Was passiert ist? Nun... Sie sind einfach so umgefallen, wie ein nasser Sack! Das ist passiert! Sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen ist?“  
Stiles Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte sich wieder zu erinnern.  
Erst als sein Blick auf den hellen Umschlag fiel, den der Tankwart aufgehoben hatte und ihm nun auffordernd entgegen streckte, lichtete sich der Nebel.  
Fuck...  
  
„Wo ist sie?“  
Stiles fiel fast über seine eigenen Füße, als er sich ruckartig einmal um die eigene Achse drehte, jedoch konnte er weder die unheimliche, dunkelhaarige Frau noch ihren Chevrolet irgendwo entdecken.  
Also wandte er sich wieder an den älteren Mann, der ihn anstarrte, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
„Tut mir leid.... aber... ich weiß nicht, wovon sie sprechen!“  
„Na... die Frau! Die, die bei mir war! Die, die auch bei Ihnen im Laden war! Wo ist sie hin?“  
Der Tankwart zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, während sein Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde misstrauischer wurde.  
„Hier war niemand außer Ihnen!“  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Stiles den älteren Mann fassungslos an, ehe er ihn an den Schultern packte, einmal schüttelte und auf ihn einredete.  
„Was? Aber... Das kann nicht sein! Sie MUSS hier gewesen sein! Sie war ungefähr so groß wie ich, hatte dunkle, lange Haare und sie fuhr einen-“  
Schnaubend befreite sich der Tankwart aus seinem Griff und unterbrach Stiles mit einem scharfen Ton.  
„Nun hören Sie mal! Vielleicht sollte ich anstatt des Krankenwagens doch lieber die Polizei rufen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was für Drogen Sie sich eingeschmissen haben, Jungchen, aber die müssen ganz schön heftige Halluzinationen verursachen, denn hier war niemand außer Ihnen! Also entweder Sie halten jetzt Ihre Klappe, zahlen Ihre Tankfüllung und ziehen Leine von hier, so dass ich eine ruhige Nachtschicht habe, oder ich muss mich doch noch gezwungen sehen die Polizei zu verständigen...“  
Stiles zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er sich den weißen Briefumschlag mit einem wütenden Schnauben schnappte. Schließlich zog er aus seinem Geldbeutel einige Dollarscheine hervor und streckte sie dem älteren Mann entgegen.  
  
Verdammt...   
Er wusste doch, was er gesehen hatte... oder... verlor er langsam den Verstand?  
Seine Finger umschlossen den Briefumschlag fester, so dass er mit einem leisen Geräusch zerknittert wurde.  
Nein!  
Das war keine Halluzination gewesen...   
Stiles Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, während er dem Angestellten hinterher sah, der zurück in seinen 24/7-Laden lief.  
Dieser alte Knacker musste einfach lügen... anders konnte es nicht sein!  
Stiles Blick schweifte einmal suchend über die hell beleuchtete Decke der Tankstelle und er wurde auch sofort fündig.   
Vier Kameras zeigten in unterschiedliche Richtungen...  
Na gut... wenn dieser Mistkerl nicht reden wollte, dann musste er das eben anders lösen!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stiles fand sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in Folge alleine vor der schweren Metalltüre von Dereks Loft wieder.   
Dieses Mal war er jedoch wegen etwas ganz anderem so nervös...  
Es war bestimmt schon fast 2 Uhr nachts und eigentlich hätte er nach Hause fahren sollen, aber das war die allerletzte Option gewesen, die er in Betracht gezogen hatte.  
An oberster Stelle war Scott gestanden, aber irgendwie hatte ihn sein Weg dann doch hierher geführt. Erst als er seinen Jeep in die Parklücke vor dem großen Gebäudekomplex gelenkt hatte, war ihm so wirklich bewusst geworden, wo er eigentlich war.  
Dann hatte es auch keinen Sinn mehr gemacht, wieder umzudrehen, weshalb er nun auch hier vor Dereks Türe stand und nach einem kurzen Zögern gegen das harte Metall klopfte.  
Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis Stiles die ersten Geräusche hinter der Türe wahrnehmen konnte...  
Er seufzte leise, während sich seine Hände fester an den weißen Briefumschlag klammerten.  
Er hatte wirklich überlegt, ob er ihn nicht einfach selbst aufmachen sollte, jedoch hatte er heute schon einmal feststellen müssen, dass es manchmal besser war, wenn er nicht seiner nagenden Neugierde nachgab.  
  
Schließlich wurde die Metalltüre endlich zur Seite geschoben und er stand einem mürrischen Alphawerwolf gegenüber.  
Stiles musste einmal trocken schlucken, als sein Blick kurz über die große Erscheinung, die in der Türe aufgetaucht war, hinweg huschte.  
Derek sah irgendwie... anders... aus...  
Seine Haare waren verwuschelter als sonst, seine Augen wirkten kleiner und sahen fast schon verschlafen aus und er hatte doch tatsächlich nur eine dunkle Boxershorts an.  
„Stiles...“  
Dereks Stimme klang auch ganz anders... deutlich rauer als sonst, heiserer, so als wäre er gerade eben erst aufgestanden, was bei näherer Betrachtung wohl gar nicht so weit hergeholt war.  
„Verdammt... weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?“  
Derek fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen Dreitagebart und rieb sich schließlich genervt über die Augen.  
„Selbst dir müsste doch klar sein, dass das nicht gerade die Zeit für eine von deinen weiteren Lektionen ist!“  
„Deswegen... bin ich auch gar nicht hier...“  
Mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen, lehnte sich Derek gegen den Türrahmen und bedachte Stiles mit einem gereizten Blick.  
Jedoch verschwand dieser Gesichtsausdruck sehr schnell wieder und machte stattdessen Platz für einen Anflug von Besorgnis, als Derek den jüngeren Mann genauer musterte.  
Stiles war ungewöhnlich blass, hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und sah fast schon gehetzt aus... so als hätte er den Teufel höchstpersönlich gesehen.  
  
Augenblicklich schien der Alpha um einiges wacher zu werden.  
Stiles konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da wurde er auch schon von Derek an den Schultern gepackt und in das Loft gezerrt. Die Metalltüre fiel hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, ehe er fest dagegen gepresst wurde.  
„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?“, knurrte der Werwolf ihn regelrecht an, wobei er Stiles mit seinem bohrenden Blick regelrecht nach möglichen Verletzungen abscannte.  
„Ich... ich...“  
Stiles wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich schienen ihn die Ereignisse einzuholen und er brachte nicht einmal mehr ein vernünftiges Wort über die Lippen.  
Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und insgeheim war er froh, dass Derek ihn so fest hielt, sonst wären ihm bestimmt einfach so die Beine eingeknickt.  
„Stiles!“  
Als der Werwolf bemerkte, dass der schmächtigere Mann immer mehr und mehr in sich selbst zusammen sackte, übermannte ihn langsam aber sicher eine echte Besorgnis.  
Natürlich war es ein Leichtes für ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass Stiles aufrecht stehen blieb, aber der Jüngere zitterte mittlerweile so stark wie Espenlaub.  
  
„Komm schon, Stiles... was ist-“  
Derek hatte sich ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt, um besser in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers blicken zu können und stockte schließlich.  
Unweigerlich war er so nah an Stiles heran gerutscht, dass er zum ersten Mal nicht nur Stiles so typischen Eigengeruch wahrnehmen konnte, der sonst alles andere überschattete, sondern ihm stattdessen ein weiterer, unbekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg.  
Derek lehnte sich unbewusst noch näher an Stiles, bis seine Nase sich schließlich gegen die Wange des Kleineren presste und er tief einatmete.  
Das war eine ganz besondere Mischung aus Pheromonen, die nur zu einem einzigen Wesen gehören konnte...  
Ein anderer Alphawerwolf?!  
Dereks Augen verfärbten sich augenblicklich in ein dunkles Blutrot, während er ein paar mal stoßweise ein- und wieder ausatmete.  
Leider änderte das nichts an diesem verdammten Alphagestank, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker zu werden schien und langsam aber sicher Stiles Geruch vollständig zu überdecken drohte.  
Der Wolf in Dereks Inneren kratzte verzweifelt an seinem Verstand und drohte an die Oberfläche durchzubrechen, als er diesen beißenden Gestank an einem seiner Rudelmitglieder wahrnehmen konnte. Er wollte sich versichern, dass mit Stiles wirklich alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn Derek das schon längst mit einem prüfenden Blick erledigt hatte.  
Okay...   
Das hatte keinen Sinn!  
Derek musste so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen... sonst würde er noch die Kontrolle verlieren.  
Mit einem lauten, wütenden Knurren rückte er deshalb noch näher an Stiles heran, so dass er ihn regelrecht zwischen sich und der Metalltüre einpferchen konnte.  
  
Stiles hatte sich unterdessen soweit wieder gefangen, dass er zumindest einen halbwegs vernünftigen Satz formulieren konnte, auch wenn er ein wenig außer Atem klang.  
„Da... da war diese... Frau und...sie hat... ähm... sie...woah... D... Derek?! Was... was machst... du denn...?“  
Derek achtete nicht einmal auf das Gestotter, das Stiles da von sich gab. Stattdessen rieb er sein Gesicht wie eine überdimensionale Katze einmal an Stiles Wange entlang, so dass sein Bart fast schon ein schmerzhaftes Brennen und einige gerötete Stellen auf der blassen Haut zurück ließ.  
Jedoch schien ihm und vor allem dem Alphawolf in seinem Inneren nicht einmal das zu genügen, weshalb er schließlich dazu überging mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf Stiles Nacken zu hinterlassen.  
Nur am Rande bekam Derek mit, wie der Jüngere ein verhaltenes Stöhnen von sich gab und seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte um ihm mehr Spielraum zu überlassen.  
Dass das für den Alpha ein willkommenes Zeichen der Unterwerfung war, war Stiles zu diesem Zeitpunkt in keinster Weise bewusst.  
Er wurde gerade einfach nur von seinen Gefühlen übermannt...  
Fuck...  
Was machte Derek da denn nur?!  
  
Stiles wimmerte leise, als der Werwolf schließlich genau die selbe Stelle auf seiner Wange küsste, wo er zuvor noch die samtigen Lippen dieser unheimlichen Frau hatte spüren können.  
Dereks Lippen waren deutlich rauer und sein Bart kratzte wie Sandpapier auf der zarten Haut, während er seinen Weg immer weiter fortsetzte.  
Wie versteinert wagte es Stiles nicht einmal mehr zu atmen, stattdessen blinzelte er nur ein paar mal irritiert und schließlich kniff er seine Augen vollends zusammen.  
Derek war so weit zur Seite gerutscht, dass er plötzlich die Lippen von Stiles mit seinen eigenen gefangen nehmen konnte.  
Holy... Shit!  
That's it! Ende... aus... vorbei...  
Das war sein erster Kuss... einfach so... mit Derek fucking Hale... und Stiles hatte nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Er konnte spüren, wie Dereks Lippen sich leicht auf seinen eigenen bewegten, wie der Werwolf sich noch mehr gegen ihn presste und schließlich mit seiner Zunge vorwitzig über Stiles Unterlippe hinwegstrich.  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete Stiles etwas unbeholfen schließlich seinen Mund, was Derek auch sofort ausnutzte und den Kuss um einiges intensivierte.  
  
Oh Gott...   
Stiles Gedanken rasten nur so durch seinen Kopf.  
Angefangen von 'Was zum Henker passiert hier gerade?' über 'Derek-Grumpywolf-Hale küsst mich gerade!' bis hin zu 'Was mach ich denn jetzt bloß?'.   
Schlussendlich zwang er sich einfach dazu an gar nichts mehr zu denken, sondern sich lediglich auf die Gefühlsexplosionen in seinem Inneren zu konzentrieren und sich einfach treiben zu lassen.  
Er überließ anfangs Derek die Führung, ehe er seine Bewegungen vorsichtig nachahmte und schlussendlich den Kuss mindestens genauso euphorisch erwiderte.  
Fuck...   
Das musste der Himmel sein...  
Das war das Beste, was er jemals gefühlt hatte!  
Wenn das tatsächlich die Belohnung für jede seiner Freundlichkeitslektionen war, dann...  
Warte mal... natürlich... der Deal!   
Das war alles nur Teil dieses verdammten Deals!  
Nichts hiervon war echt!  
  
Stiles riss die Augen auf und verspannte sich augenblicklich.  
Er hätte sich niemals hierauf einlassen sollen... Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Derek kam ihm doch nur so nahe um diesen bescheuerten Deal zu erfüllen!   
Es war nicht klug sich dem Werwolf so hinzugeben, seine Gefühle so Preis zu geben...  
Das machte Stiles verletzlich, das machte ihn angreifbar... und das war er in dieser Welt der übernatürlichen Wesen doch eigentlich so schon zu genüge.  
Unter der Aufbringung seiner ganzen Willenskraft, schob er Derek soweit von sich, dass sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten und er in die rotglühenden Augen des Alphas blicken konnte.  
Stiles bemühte sich um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Werwolf sein schnell schlagendes Herz und seine beginnende Erektion mit Leichtigkeit wahrnehmen konnte.  
„Verdammt...“  
Stiles hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er außer Atem war.  
„Und du willst mir erzählen, dass das jetzt nicht die Zeit für eine meiner Lektionen ist...? Nur zu deiner Info, Mr. Pervywolf.... Für deinen bescheuerten 'Ich-klaue-Stiles-die-Unschuld-Deal' ist das auch nicht gerade der perfekte Zeitpunkt!“  
  
Es schien so, als hätte er Derek mit diesen Worten eine eiskalte Dusche verpasst.  
Der Werwolf wich ruckartig so weit von Stiles zurück, dass sie sich gegenüber standen ohne sich auch nur im geringsten zu berühren.  
„Das war nicht wegen des...“  
Derek stockte mitten im Satz und schien sich schließlich eines Besseren zu besinnen.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich langsam wieder in diese typische Grumpycat-Maske, während er seine Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkte.  
„Die Frage ist eher, was du mit einem anderen Alpha zu schaffen hast... Du stinkst förmlich nach ihr!“  
„Was ich mit einem anderen Alpha zu schaffen habe? Ernsthaft?... Ich fasse es nicht!“  
Stiles schnaubte empört.  
Da wurde man mitten in der Nacht von einer gestörten Alphawerwölfin bedroht und regelrecht sexuell genötigt, überbrachte wie ein verdammter Laufbursche um zwei Uhr Nachts eine Nachricht, wurde von dem eigenen Alpha erneut sexuell genötigt und dann war der einzige Dank, den man erhielt... das hier?  
„Ihr Werwölfe seid doch alle gleich. Für euch sind wir Menschen doch nichts weiter als Spielbälle, mit denen ihr machen könnt, was ihr wollt!“  
Am liebsten hätte Stiles den knittrigen Briefumschlag, den er immer noch umklammert hielt, einfach in der Luft zerfetzt.  
Stattdessen ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und schlug Derek einmal fest gegen den Oberkörper, was dieser wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkte.  
„Schöne Grüße von deiner alten Freundin! Ich hoffe das nächste Mal überbringt sie dir ihre Nachrichten persönlich!“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Umschlag los, öffnete mit einem Ruck die Metalltüre und stampfte wütend das Treppenhaus herunter.  
  
Derek starrte dem jungen Mann nur grimmig hinterher.  
Zugegeben... vielleicht war das nicht gerade sensibel von ihm gewesen, aber Stiles hatte ihn und vor allem seinen inneren Wolf komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
Wie schaffte es dieser kleine Kerl nur immer wieder ein Gefühlschaos bei ihm zu hinterlassen?  
Dereks Blick blieb schließlich an dem unscheinbaren Umschlag hängen, den Stiles mitgebracht hatte und der nun genau vor Dereks Füßen auf dem Betonboden lag.  
Die dunklen Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zogen sich zusammen, während er sich nach unten beugte und den Umschlag aufhob.  
Vorsichtig schnupperte er einmal an dem weißen Papier, nur um mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck seine Nase kraus zu ziehen.  
Das gehörte eindeutig zu dem fremden Alpha.  
Dereks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er die Krallen ausfuhr und schließlich seinen Zeigefinger als Brieföffner missbrauchte.  
  
Ein einzelnes Blatt... sonst nichts...  
Irritiert faltete Derek es auf, bis schließlich eine simple Zeichnung zum Vorschein kam.  
Wie gebannt starrte der Alpha auf die roten Linien.  
Langsam ließ sich Derek auf den harten Betonboden heruntergleiten bis er auf der ersten Treppenstufe saß, die zu seinem Loft führte.  
Die Zeichnung ließ er dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
  
Es war lange her... und doch wusste er noch, wie sich dieser erste Anflug von Panik anfühlte, wenn man realisierte, dass man alles verlieren würde, was einem lieb und teuer war!  



	4. Lektion 2: Akzeptanz

_Akzeptanz bedeutet keineswegs Schwäche!  
Ein Alpha sollte stets die Meinungen und Entscheidungen seines Rudels respektieren und lernen sie zu akzeptieren.  
Er sollte nicht nur hart und unbeweglich wie ein Fels sein, sondern auch fließend wie Wasser und stärker werden, je weiter es flussabwärts geht.  
Das ist ein Zeichen wahrer Stärke._  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das schaffst?“  
Stiles stützte sich mit seiner Hand auf dem Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich ein Stück weit nach vorne, sodass er auch einen Blick auf den spiegelnden Monitor des Laptops werfen konnte.  
Er verstand nicht wirklich viel von den Codes, die gerade über die Tastatur eingegeben wurden.... eigentlich verstand er GAR nichts davon, weshalb er auch ein wenig skeptisch war.  
„Wenn du dir so unsicher bist, dann können wir auch wieder gehen, Stilinski!“  
Stiles Gesicht verzog sich bei diesen Worten augenblicklich zu einer Grimasse, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und einen bösen Blick über seine Schulter warf.  
„Mit dir habe ich gar nicht geredet! Und überhaupt... Wieso bist DU eigentlich hier?! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben!“  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte Stiles die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Bett hinüber, auf dem sich der ungebetene Gast breit gemacht hatte.  
  
Lässig hatte sich der blonde Mann auf der Matratze der Länge nach ausgestreckt und die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, während er seine Füße – wohlgemerkt mit Schuhen – auf der Bettdecke abgelegt hatte.  
Mit einem Ruck zog Stiles einmal kräftig an seiner heiß geliebten, limitierten Batman-Zudecke und befreite sie somit aus den Fängen des Störenfrieds.  
„So ein schlechter Gastgeber!“, wurde ihm auch sofort entgegen gegrummelt.  
„Ach ja? Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kannst du jederzeit gehen, Whittemore!“, zischte Stiles wütend, wobei seine Worte leider wenig Effekt zeigten.  
Im Gegenteil!  
Auf Jacksons Gesicht machte sich ein herausforderndes Grinsen breit und er setzte schon zu einem stichelnden Gegenschlag an, als sich jedoch der dritte Mann, der sich mit ihnen in Stiles Zimmer befand und der bis jetzt alles stumm über sich hatte ergehen lassen, mit einem genervten Stöhnen zu Wort meldete.  
„Könnt ihr euren Zickenkrieg auch wann anders fortsetzen? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr euch das vorstellt, aber es ist nicht gerade einfach ein verdammtes Sicherheitssystem zu knacken.“  
„Sorry, Danny...“, erklang es auch sofort zweistimmig, wobei es sich Stiles und Jackson jedoch nicht nehmen ließen, sich einen letzten streitsüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Die Stille, die sich nun in dem Zimmer ausbreitete wurde nur durch die beständigen Tippgeräusche, die Danny auf der Tastatur verursachte, unterbrochen.  
Keine zwei Minuten später gab der junge Mann auch schon ein triumphierendes „Bingo!“ von sich und lehnte sich zufrieden in dem Drehstuhl zurück.  
„Du bist echt drin?“  
Mit nur zwei Schritten war Stiles wieder neben Danny getreten und warf nun erneut einen Blick auf den Monitor. Dieses mal blinkte ihm jedoch kein unverständlicher Code entgegen, sondern das flackernde Bild einer Überwachungskamera.  
Jackpot!  
Stiles spitzte die Lippen und pfiff einmal anerkennend, während er dem älteren Mann auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Danny... du bist ein Genie! Ich könnte dich gerade küssen, weißt du das?“  
Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Stiles das Aufblitzen von eisblauen Augen sehen, ehe Jackson auch schon mit einem warnenden Knurren plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte und nach seinem Handgelenk griff.  
„Natürlich ein rein... fiktiver Kuss... ja... genau...“, verhaspelte sich Stiles regelrecht und versuchte mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht sein Handgelenk wieder aus der Umklammerung des Werwolfs zu befreien.  
Was musste Jackson auch immer so übersensibel reagieren, wenn es um seinen besten Freund ging?  
Manchmal war dieser Kerl echt wie ein krankhaft eifersüchtiges, zu groß geratenes Baby!  
  
Danny verdrehte nur die Augen, ehe er sich schließlich wieder dem Laptop zuwandte.  
„Okay... jetzt mal Spaß beiseite... Wieso genau habe ich mir gerade Zugriff auf das Sicherheitssystem einer Tankstelle beschafft?“  
„Ach... das... ist ne lange Geschichte...“  
Sowohl Jackson als auch Danny starrten ihn unbeeindruckt an, weshalb Stiles ein wenig die Schultern nach oben zog und nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.  
Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass er zumindest Danny für diesen zugegeben ziemlich illegalen Gefallen, den er da einforderte, eine Erklärung schuldete, aber... dass nun auch Jackson mit dabei war, ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich.  
Wie sollte er denn da seine Notlüge, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte an den Mann bringen, wenn dieser verdammte Werwolf a.k.a wandelnder Lügendetektor mit von der Partie war?  
„Oh keine Sorge... Wir haben Zeit!“  
Jackson hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und funkelte Stiles geradezu herausfordernd an, was diesen dazu brachte mit einem ergebenen Seufzen in sich zusammen zu sacken.  
„Also gut... können wir aber vorher das hier zu Ende bringen?“  
Danny zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er sich schließlich daran machte das Datum und die Uhrzeit, die Stiles ihm auf einen Zettel notiert hatte aus der Datenbank der Überwachungskamera herauszusuchen.  
  
Der Bildschirm flackerte erneut kurz auf, ehe das Bild in den Nachtmodus wechselte. Der silberne SUV und der rote Ford, die bis eben noch an der Zapfsäule gestanden hatten, waren plötzlich verschwunden. Stattdessen war nur noch Stiles Jeep zu sehen.  
Von einem zweiten Auto fehlte bis jetzt jede Spur.  
Ungeduldig kaute Stiles auf seinem Daumennagel herum, während er wie gebannt auf das Überwachungsvideo starrte.  
Die Zeitanzeige in der oberen Ecke schritt stetig voran, die Sekunden tickten immer weiter und auch nach zwei geschlagenen Minuten war immer noch nichts von dem Chevrolet, geschweige denn von der mysteriösen Werwölfin zu sehen.  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein!  
Er hatte sich das doch nicht tatsächlich nur eingebildet, verdammt nochmal!  
Stiles verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und zog die Brauen zusammen, wobei er sich noch ein Stück weiter dem Laptop entgegen beugte, ganz so als befürchtete er, dass ihm sonst etwas entgehen könnte.  
Er beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie er den Jeep volltankte.  
Sein Blick huschte nochmals auf die Zeitangabe.  
Wieder eine Minute, ohne dass sich irgendetwas getan hatte.  
  
„Danny hat uns doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft hier illegalen Zugriff verschafft, um dir beim Tanken zusehen zu können, oder Stilinski? Ist das irgendsoein perverser Fetisch von dir, oder was läuft bei dir schief?“  
Jackson klang ziemlich gereizt, aber Stiles ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, stattdessen riss er so plötzlich die Arme nach oben, dass sowohl Danny als auch der blonde Werwolf erschrocken zusammen zuckten.  
Ein triumphierendes „HA!“ kam über Stiles Lippen, als er beobachtete, wie ein weiteres Auto in dem Überwachungsvideo auftauchte und nur knapp hinter dem blauen Jeep zum Stehen kam.  
„Ich wusste es doch!“  
Nun war auch bei den anderen beiden Männern eine gewisse Neugierde geweckt.  
Viel zu sehen gab es jedoch nicht, lediglich eine junge Frau, die aus dem Chevrolet ausstieg und scheinbar für eine Besorgung den Shop der Tankstelle betrat, während der Stiles in dem Video irgendwelche Verrenkungen machte um an die Beifahrertüre zu kommen.  
Natürlich ließ es sich Jackson nicht nehmen einen bissigen Kommentar dazu loszulassen, was Stiles jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.  
Er war gerade viel zu sehr mit der Überwachungsaufzeichnung an und für sich beschäftigt.  
Dieser verdammte Tankstellenwart hatte ihn also bezüglich der Frau tatsächlich angelogen.  
Blieb nur die Frage... wieso?  
  
„Oh Gott... Stilinski... ist das etwa deine Art und Weise zu flirten? Wenn ja, dann wundert mich bei dir gar nichts mehr!“  
Jacksons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Stiles konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf den flackernden Monitor des Laptops.  
Dort war klar und deutlich zu erkennen, dass er eine etwas unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit der jungen Frau gemacht hatte, da er direkt in sie hinein gelaufen war.  
Bevor Stiles jedoch weiter das Geschehen der letzten Nacht mitverfolgen konnte, wurde er durch das laute Piepsen seines Mobiltelefons abgelenkt.  
Keine Sekunde später war ein weiterer Signalton zu hören, der eindeutig nicht zu Stiles Handy gehörte.  
Jackson hatte aus der Hosentasche seiner dunklen Jeans sein iPhone ans Tageslicht befördert und verzog nun sein Gesicht zu einer genervten Grimasse.  
„Oh komm schon... Nicht einmal an einem Sonntag hat man seine Ruhe!“, grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Stiles hatte unterdessen unter einem Berg von Schulheften und Büchern auf seinem Schreibtisch sein eigenes Mobiltelefon hervorgekramt – wohlgemerkt das dritte innerhalb von fünf Monaten... langsam aber sicher gingen ihm die Erklärungen für seinen Vater aus! Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass das Monster der Woche mal wieder sein Handy gefressen hatte, obwohl das leider der Wahrheit entsprach...  
Das Display zeigte Stiles eindeutig an, dass er eine neue Nachricht hatte und als er darauf tippte und den Absender las, konnte auch er ein gequältes Seufzen nicht länger unterdrücken.  
Es waren nur zwei Worte, die ihm entgegen leuchteten, aber es reichte aus um sich das entsprechende Grumpy-Gesicht, das dazu gehörte, vorstellen zu können.  
  
_**Rudeltreffen! Jetzt!**_  
  
Es gab nur einen, der es schaffte mit so etwas simplen wie Ausrufezeichen den gleichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen wie mit seinen lächerlichen, buschigen Augenbrauen.  
Das erste Ausrufezeichen stand eindeutig für 'keine Widerrede gestattet' und das Zweite für 'ich erwarte sofortigen Gehorsam'.  
Tss... Fehlte nur noch, dass Derek mit 'BBA!' unterzeichnete... Big Bad Alpha Ausrufezeichen.  
Stiles verdrehte die Augen und ließ sein Handy mit einem Schnauben wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch fallen.  
Pah... als ob er jetzt hier wirklich alles liegen und stehen lassen würde, nur weil Mr. Grumpywof meinte er müsste ein spontanes Rudeltreffen an einem heiligen Sonntag abhalten.  
So weit würde es ja noch kommen...  
Als Stiles ein leises Klimpern neben sich hören konnte, hob er irritiert seinen Blick.  
  
Jackson hatte doch tatsächlich schon seine Autoschlüssel in der Hand und sah dabei so aus, als würde er jeden Moment schier aus dem Fenster springen wollen, nur um möglichst schnell auf die Aufforderung seines Alphas reagieren zu können.  
Stiles konnte den blonden Werwolf nur ungläubig anstarren, weshalb ihm auch sofort ein genervtes „Was?!“ entgegen geknurrt wurde.  
Stiles zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, ehe sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.  
„Ein Pfiff und du springst wie ein dressiertes Schoßhündchen...Wer hätte das gedacht?“  
Jacksons Augen blitzten eisig blau auf, jedoch ließ sich Stiles davon nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Er hatte schnell gelernt, dass Werwölfe, die bellten, selten auch tatsächlich zubissen, weshalb er seine Stichelei getrost fortsetzte.  
„Du musst wohl immer raushängen lassen, dass du der Erstgebissene bist, was?“  
„Neidisch, Stilinski?“  
Jacksons Zähne blitzten selbstgefällig auf. Stiles hatte das keineswegs als Kompliment gemeint, jedoch war es eindeutig, dass der blonde Werwolf das genau als solches aufgefasst hatte.  
Er liebte es, wenn man ihn auf seine gehobene Stellung, die er im Rudel inne hatte, ansprach.  
Von wegen stellvertretender Leitwolf... Jackson war einfach nur ein Vollidiot, durch und durch!  
„Nein! Ich finde es eher erbärmlich!“  
„Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach nur deutlich mehr Überlebensinstinkt als du...“, zischte ihm Jackson schließlich entgegen, wobei er sich weit zu Stiles herüber gebeugt hatte und einmal mit seinen Reißzähnen zuschnappte, wodurch ein unangenehmer Luftzug entstand.  
„Ich nenne so etwas Arschkriecher-Instinkt!“  
Stiles Augen funkelten wütend, obwohl er sich innerlich wirklich zusammen reißen musste, nicht vor den gefährlichen Reißzähnen zurückzuweichen...  
  
„Okay... Hey... Jungs, es reicht!“  
Danny war es eindeutig zu bunt geworden.  
Er hatte sich von dem Schreibtischstuhl erhoben und schob sich nun zwischen die verhärteten Fronten, wobei er sowohl Jackson als auch Stiles beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.  
Jackson gab zwar ein unheilvolles Knurren von sich, ließ sich jedoch von seinem besten Freund tatsächlich soweit wieder beruhigen, dass er sich mit einem letzten wütenden Schnauben von Stiles abwandte.  
Nachdem die Streithähne nicht mehr Gefahr liefen, sich innerhalb der nächsten Minute gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen, ließ sich Danny mit einem ergebenen Seufzen zurück auf den Drehstuhl fallen. Er massierte sich mit einer Hand die pochende Schläfe.  
Langsam aber sicher bekam er wirklich Kopfschmerzen von diesem Kindergarten hier!  
  
„Hey... ich muss jetzt wirklich los... Wenn ich dich wieder mitnehmen soll, dann...“  
Jackson sah ein wenig ungeduldig auf seinen besten Freund hinunter, der leider keine Anstalten machte, sich in nächster Zeit wieder zu erheben.  
Er konnte Danny jedoch schlecht hier zurück lassen, da er den Älteren vorhin extra mit seinem silbernen Porsche abgeholt hatte.  
Zum einen, weil er genau wusste, dass sein bester Freund insgeheim auf das Auto abfuhr und Jackson keine Gelegenheit zum Angeben auslassen wollte...  
Und zum anderen hatte er einfach nur diesen Moment genossen, als Stilinski, dieser Loser, vorhin nichtsahnend die Türe aufgemacht hatte, nur um in Jacksons feixendes Gesicht sehen zu können.  
  
„Meine Güte... nun zieh schon Leine! Kusch... kusch...“  
Der blonde Werwolf wurde schließlich von Stiles Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Dieser Mistkerl machte doch tatsächlich mit seinen Händen eine wegscheuchende Bewegung, so als wollte er einen streunenden Hund verjagen.  
„Danny und ich bringen das hier noch zu Ende... Richte unserem allmächtigen Grumpy einfach aus, dass ich später nachkomme!“  
Jacksons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
Es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass Stiles nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert zu sein schien, dass er drauf und dran war ein verdammtes Rudeltreffen zu verpassen.  
Pah... aber gut... wenn dieser Idiot es so wollte, dann sollte er sich doch sein eigenes Grab schaufeln.  
Derek würde ihm für dieses Verhalten später sicher den Kopf abreißen!  
  
~*~  
  
„Danke nochmal für... na du weißt schon!“  
Stiles grinste breit, als er eine gute Stunde später vor dem Haus der Familie Mahealani dicht an den Randstein fuhr und langsam abbremste.  
Danny winkte nur ab und öffnete die Beifahrertüre mit einem Quietschen – verdammt... Stiles sollte sie wirklich endlich mal ölen.  
„Ach schon in Ordnung... Wenn der Sheriff an meiner Türe klingen sollte, um mich wegen eines Hackerangriffs auf die lokale Tankstelle abzuführen, dann verweise ich ihn einfach an dich weiter! Immerhin hast du den USB-Stick auf dem das Video gespeichert ist...“  
Stiles Kinn klappte ein wenig nach unten und er starrte den Älteren beleidigt an.  
Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Danny das voll und ganz ernst meinte!  
„Ach und... bevor ich es vergesse...“  
Lässig lehnte der Dunkelhaarige an der Beifahrertüre.  
„Schöne Grüße an Miguel! Ich hoffe er nimmt dir diese Verspätung nicht allzu übel!“  
Stiles öffnete ein paar mal den Mund, um dem anderen Mann eine schlagfertige Erwiderung an den Kopf zu werfen, jedoch war er einfach nur sprachlos.  
Dass Danny ihm diese peinliche Geschichte, die Derek und er damals abgezogen hatten, immer noch unter die Nase rieb... das war ja wohl echt die Höhe!  
Mit einem Augenzwinkern schlug Danny schließlich die Autotüre zu und schlenderte gemächlich die Einfahrt nach oben, wobei Stiles ihm nur ungläubig hinterher starrte.  
Verdammt...  
Dieser Kerl hatte es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren.  
So jemanden wie ihn könnten sie eigentlich wirklich gut als Verstärkung gebrauchen, nur leider war Danny kein anerkanntes Mitglied des Hale-Rudels... Dabei hatte er doch so viel Potential!  
Vielleicht sollte Stiles mal ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen...  
Immerhin wusste Danny eh schon viel zu viel über diesen ganzen übernatürlichen Mist, der in Beacon Hills abging und er würde den menschlichen Rudelanteil nochmal um ein weiteres Mitglied verstärken, was Stiles wirklich begrüßen würde.  
Diese Werwölfe waren manchmal einfach zu schwer im Zaum zu halten!  
  
Seufzend rutschte Stiles ein wenig tiefer in den Fahrersitz, während er seinen Blinker betätigte, einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel warf und sofort ins Stocken geriet.  
Was... zum...  
Augenblicklich verspannte sich der junge Mann und er starrte wie gebannt auf die nur allzu bekannte Chevrolet Limousine, die direkt in der Einfahrt hinter ihm geparkt hatte.  
In dem kleinen Rückspiegel konnte er erkennen, dass niemand am Steuer saß, aber er hätte schwören können, dass das schwarze Auto vor einer Minute noch nicht hinter ihm gestanden hatte.  
Verschreckt zuckte Stiles zusammen, als sein Handy plötzlich ein Piepsen von sich gab, das in der Stille des Jeeps ungewöhnlich laut klang.  
Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung kramte Stiles sein Handy aus seiner engen Jeans hervor und warf einen Blick darauf.  
Eine Nachricht von Scott.  
  
**_Alter.... wo bleibst du? Alarmstufe orange!_**  
  
Mehr stand da nicht, jedoch reichte es Stiles völlig aus, um den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen.  
Sie hatten ein Stufensystem für Dereks schlechte Laune entwickelt und orange bedeutete, dass er kurz vor einem Unwetter stand.  
Na klasse...  
Stiles freute sich schon darauf mal wieder der Blitzableiter für das gesamte Rudel zu sein...  
Wie wild tippte er auf dem Display seines Handys herum, um seinem Freund eine Antwort zuzusenden. Dadurch war er so abgelenkt, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie sich eine Gestalt der Beifahrertüre seines Jeeps näherte und schließlich laut gegen die Scheibe klopfte.  
„Waaaah!“  
Mit einem regelrechten Aufschrei zuckte Stiles so sehr zusammen, dass sein Mobiltelefon wie ein Geschoss gegen die Armaturen schlug, auf die Mittelkonsole fiel und schließlich im Fußraum der Beifahrerseite zum Liegen kam.  
Stiles Ellbogen hatte unangenehm Bekanntschaft mit dem Lenkrad gemacht und dadurch natürlich die Hupe betätigt, was für einen erneuten Schreckmoment sorgte.  
Stiles Herz schlug so schnell, dass er befürchtete, es würde gleich seinen Dienst versagen, während seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren und er wahrscheinlich gerade aussah wie ein verschrecktes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines LKWs.  
Die Beifahrertüre wurde aufgerissen, ehe eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme erklang.  
„Woah... ganz ruhig... bin nur ich!“  
  
Danny hob beschwichtigend die Hände, wobei er ziemlich schuldbewusst drein schaute.  
„Sorry... ich hab nur meinen Rucksack liegen lassen...“  
Er deutete auf die Rückbank, wo tatsächlich immer noch Dannys Sachen lagen, die er nun auch einsammelte und Stiles nochmals entschuldigend anlächelte.  
Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe sich der Jüngere soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte um seiner Wut Luft zu machen.  
„OH! MEIN! GOTT! Bist du denn verrückt geworden? Mach das ja NIE WIEDER!“  
Stiles hatte sich mit einer Hand an den Oberkörper gefasst und er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sein Herz langsam aber sicher wieder ruhiger schlug, nachdem er ein paar mal tief ein und wieder ausatmete.  
Schließlich beugte er sich so weit nach vorne, dass er umständlich in den Fußbereich auf der Beifahrerseite greifen und sein Handy wieder ans Tageslicht befördern konnte.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“  
Wie ein Spinnennetz zogen sich unendlich viele Risse über das ganze Display hinweg und machten es so schier unmöglich irgendetwas zu erkennen.  
Stiles blinzelte ein paar mal, ehe er seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad schlug und ein erbärmliches „Mein Dad killt mich...“ über seine Lippen kam.  
  
„Tut mir echt Leid... ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken.“  
Mit einem Seufzen richtete sich Stiles wieder auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick unweigerlich erneut auf den Rückspiegel. Von dem schwarzen Chevrolet hinter ihm war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„W... was?!“  
Ruckartig drehte sich Stiles im Fahrersitz um, damit er einen besseren Blick durch seine Heckscheibe hatte.  
Aber tatsächlich... der Parkplatz hinter ihm war leer.  
„Hey... alles okay mit dir?“  
Danny musterte ihn besorgt, als er sich suchend wieder nach vorne drehte und durch die Windschutzscheibe spähte.  
„Ich... ähm...“  
Nur langsam wandte sich Stiles wieder dem älteren Mann zu, der sich immer noch bei der Beifahrertüre ins Wageninnere lehnte.  
„Sag mal... War bis gerade eben nicht noch ein Auto auf dem Parkplatz direkt hinter mir?“  
„Was?“  
Danny starrte ihn nur irritiert an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, weshalb Stiles nur die Schultern nach oben zog.  
„Ach... vergiss es einfach... ich sollte jetzt wirklich los, bevor Derek noch Amok läuft...“  
„... okay...“  
Danny schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein, jedoch hievte er seinen Rucksack auf seine Schulter und schlug die Autotüre zu.  
Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah er Stiles Jeep hinterher, bis er schließlich an der Kreuzung nach rechts abgebogen war und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
  
~*~  
  
„Du bist zu spät...“  
Als Stiles die dunkle Stimme in seinem Rücken hören konnte, zuckte er verschreckt zusammen, so als hätte ihn ein unerwarteter Peitschenschlag getroffen.  
Scheiße...  
Das klang ziemlich vorwurfsvoll, tadelnd... und verdammt wütend!  
Und obwohl das wahrscheinlich die komplett falsche Taktik war einem offensichtlich erbosten Alpha gegenüberzutreten, unterdrückte Stiles den Drang sich unterwürfig wie ein braves Hündchen mit eingezogenem Schwanz in die nächstbeste Ecke zu verkriechen, sondern er drehte sich mit hocherhobenem Haupt um.  
Entschlossen erwiderte er den bohrenden Blick des älteren Mannes, der so plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.  
  
Verdammt... womit hatte er das nur verdient?  
Derek war wie immer eine imposante Erscheinung, wie er da breitbeinig in der Mitte seines Lofts stand, so als wäre es sein ganz persönlicher Thronsaal und Stiles sein aufsässiger Untergebener, der es gewagt hatte schon wieder zu spät zu einer anberaumten Audienz zu erscheinen.  
Die Arme hatte der Werwolf vor seinem breiten Oberkörper verschränkt und so sehr angespannt, dass sich sein graues Shirt wie eine zweite Haut über seine Oberarme spannte.  
Stiles blinzelte ein paar mal, während sein Blick über Derek hinweg huschte und schließlich an dem kantigen Gesicht des Älteren hängen blieb.  
Den graugrünen Augen wohnte ein unheilvoller, roter Schimmer inne. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für die Gereiztheit, der sich Stiles da gerade gegenüber sah.  
Die Lippen hatte Derek so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie nur noch einem schmalen, bleichen Strich glichen und somit in einem starken Kontrast zu dem dunklen Bart standen, der sie umrahmte.  
  
Wie gebannt starrte Stiles auf Dereks Mund, als ihm siedend heiß wieder einfiel, dass sich vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden genau diese Lippen verlangend auf seine eigenen gepresst hatten.  
Oh... mein... Gott...  
Wie hatte er das nur verdrängen können?  
Er hatte sich noch gar nicht wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie er dem älteren Werwolf nach dem gestrigen Kuss überhaupt gegenüber treten wollte.  
Sollte er etwa so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen?  
Den Kuss, seinen allerersten Kuss, lieber ganz schnell wieder vergessen, da sich das sowieso nicht nochmal wiederholen würde?  
Dieses verheißungsvolle Kribbeln in seinem Inneren einfach ignorieren?  
Stiles hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das so ohne Weiteres konnte.  
Und überhaupt... eigentlich sollte er doch immer noch wütend auf den Älteren sein, nachdem er ihm gestern so dreist unterstellt hatte, irgendwelche krummen Dinger mit heißen Alphawerwölfinnen zu drehen.  
  
Derek riss ihn schließlich mit einem lauten Knurren aus seiner Gedankenwelt.  
„Du. Bist. Zu. Spät!“, murrte der Werwolf ihm erneut entgegen, wobei seine Augenbrauen ungeduldig nach oben schnellten, so als wäre Stiles ihm tatsächlich immer noch Rechenschaft schuldig...  
Was... zum...  
Was bildete sich dieser verfluchte Alpha nur ein?  
Langsam brodelte in Stiles die Wut wieder nach oben, die er bis gerade eben noch so vermisst hatte.  
Trotzig verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und schnaubte einmal wie ein wütender Stier durch die Nase.  
„Ach ja? Zu deiner Info Mr. Oberwichtig. Nur weil du meinst, dass du an einem heiligen Sonntag ein spontanes Treffen veranstalten möchtest, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jeder sofort alles liegen und stehen lassen kann, nur um deinem Alpharuf zu folgen. Auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben möchtest, aber du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt... es gibt Leute, die haben auch noch ein eigenes Leben, das zur Abwechslung einmal nicht aus verdammten Werwölfen, egoistischen Alphas und bescheuerten Rudeltreffen be-“  
  
Stiles war so damit beschäftigt, sich endlich Luft zu machen, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie gefährlich nah ihm Derek in der Zwischenzeit gekommen war.  
Erst als der junge Mann auf einmal den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor und regelrecht die Stufen, die in den Wohnbereich des Lofts führten, hinunter gezerrt wurde, wurde er sich der plötzlichen Nähe des Werwolfs so richtig bewusst... auf eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Art und Weise.  
Derek war nämlich alles andere als behutsam.  
Die großen Hände des Werwolfs hatten sich wie Schraubstöcke um Stiles Oberarme gelegt und hielten ihn unerbittlich fest, wobei Stiles gezwungen war sich auf Zehenspitzen zu stellen um zumindest nicht ganz wie eine hilflose Marionette in der Luft zu hängen.  
  
„Meinst du ich mache das hier zum Spaß? Mich am Wochenende mit pubertierenden Halbstarken zu treffen?“  
Obwohl Dereks Stimme leise und ruhig klang, sorgte der unterschwellige, drohende Ton dafür, dass sich bei Stiles alle Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
Er schluckte einmal trocken, während er unverwandt in die nun feuerroten Augen des Alphawerwolfs starrte. Er wagte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln.  
Blicke dem Raubtier IMMER in die Augen, hieß es doch... oder... war es genau anders herum?  
Blicke ihm bloß NICHT in die Augen?  
Durch seinen Körper ging ein Zittern, wobei Stiles sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob das wirklich alleine von der Angst herrührte, die er in seinem Inneren langsam aber sicher spüren konnte. Jedoch war die andere Option – nämlich eine vorfreudige Erregung, die ihn zu übermannen drohte und somit für das Zittern sorgte – so beschämend, dass er sie gleich wieder aus seinen Gedanken löschte.  
  
„Ich investiere meine Zeit und Kraft sicher nicht in diese Rudeltreffen, nur um mein Alpha-Ego zu stärken. Ich versuche... Ich versuche doch nur euch...“  
Derek geriet ins Stocken und ließ den Satz schließlich unvollendet, so als habe er sich in letzter Sekunde dabei ertappt, ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis auszuplaudern.  
Stiles konnte nicht anders als den Werwolf fasziniert anzustarren.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen Anflug von Unsicherheit und Verletzlichkeit in den sonst so starren Gesichtszügen des Älteren hatte sehen können.  
Jedoch war dieser Ausdruck schnell wieder verschwunden und durch das übliche Grumpygesicht ersetzt worden, das Derek sonst immer zur Schau trug.  
Trotzdem brannte sich dieser Anblick, wenn er auch nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war, regelrecht in Stiles Gedächtnis ein.  
  
Noch bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, ließ Derek ihn so plötzlich los, dass Stiles die Knie einknickten und er einige Schritte zur Seite stolperte.  
Im letzten Moment schaffte er es sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, wobei er mit großen Augen dem Alpha hinterher blickte, der ihn so mir nichts dir nichts einfach hatte stehen lassen.  
Derek war unterdessen an den massiven Schreibtisch getreten, der nur unweit von ihnen unter der großen Fensterfront stand und stützte sich nun schwer auf der dunklen Holzplatte ab.  
Was zum Henker war denn nur los?  
Das war nun schon der zweite ungewohnte Anblick heute.  
Derek ließ buchstäblich den Kopf hängen, während es so aussah als würde einzig der Schreibtisch dafür sorgen, dass der Alpha weiter stehen blieb... so als würden seine Beine sonst die unsichtbare, tonnenschwere Last nicht mehr tragen können, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte.  
Stiles ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf die angespannte Rückenmuskulatur starrte, die man unter dem grauen Shirt nur unschwer erahnen konnte.  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen zwang er sich dazu, seinen Blick abzuwenden und stattdessen einmal tief durchzuatmen, ehe er neben den größeren Mann trat und ihn wachsam von der Seite musterte.  
Vorsichtig hob Stiles schließlich seine Hand und ließ sie einige Sekunden unschlüssig in der Luft schweben, wobei seine Finger ein wenig zitterten - ob nun vor Aufregung oder Angst... das wusste er selbst nicht so genau - bevor er sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er seine Hand behutsam zwischen die verspannten Schulterblätter des Werwolfs legte.  
So als wollte er ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier beruhigen, streichelten seine Finger hauchzart über den Baumwollstoff von Dereks Shirt hinweg.  
  
„Derek... ich... wollte dich wirklich nicht...“  
Es kam selten vor, dass Stiles seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen wollte und deshalb ins Stocken geriet.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich...“, setzte er erneut an, wurde jedoch durch ein leises Grummeln unterbrochen und somit zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Die Muskeln unter Stiles Hand spannten sich noch weiter an, während Derek sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und zur Seite drehte, so dass Stiles gezwungen war seine Hand zurückzuziehen.  
Dereks Hände wiederum ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er Stiles mit seinem typischen Grumpygesicht bedachte, jedoch schien er über die Schulter des Jüngeren hinweg zustarren, so als wollte er es vermeiden ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Nein... Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu entschuldigen!“  
What... the...?!  
Fassungslos blinzelte Stiles ein paar mal, wobei sein Kinn ein Stück weit nach unten klappte und er den Werwolf mit offen stehendem Mund anstarrte.  
Stiles Blick huschte misstrauisch über die eisernen Gesichtszüge des Älteren hinweg, während sein Herzschlag sich zu beschleunigen schien.  
  
„Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du kein Werwolf bist und dir gewisse Instinkte schlichtweg fehlen...“  
Stiles musste sich zusammenreißen, um auch die nächsten Worte verstehen zu können, da sein Herz gerade so laut pochte, dass es in seinen eigenen Ohren wie dröhnende Trommelschläge klang.  
„Wahrscheinlich erwarte ich zu viel von dir. Du bist nicht mein Beta, das hast du mir oft genug gesagt... Deswegen bin ich auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Es wäre für uns alle besser, wenn du nicht mehr-“  
„Woah, woah...halt... stop!“  
Stiles hatte sich so schnell in Bewegung gesetzt, dass sogar Dereks ausgeprägte Reflexe ihm nichts nutzten, als der jüngere Mann ihm mit seinen Händen den Mund zu hielt und ihn dadurch am Weitersprechen hinderte.  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich augenblicklich zusammen. Das war momentan auch die einzige Möglichkeit, um seinem Unmut freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
„Sag es nicht!“  
Stiles sah den Alpha aus flehenden Augen an. Seine Hände hatten wieder angefangen zu zittern, jedoch war es dieses Mal ausschließlich Angst, die er in seinem Inneren spüren konnte.  
Angst vor dem, was Derek da gerade laut aussprechen wollte...  
Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die dann auf ihn zukommen würden...  
Angst vor der Einsamkeit, die ihn erwarten würde!  
Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen... Stiles hatte das von Anfang an gewusst und trotzdem, wollte er es nun, da es soweit war, einfach nicht wahr haben.  
„Bitte sag es nicht...“  
  
Derek starrte irritiert in die honigfarbenen Augen des Jüngeren, die langsam aber sicher von einem verräterischen feuchten Glanz überzogen wurden, während sich Stiles immer weiter in seine dunklen Gedanken hineinsteigerte.  
Mit Leichtigkeit befreite sich der Alpha aus den Fängen des Menschen und schaffte es somit sich wieder zu Wort melden zu können.  
„Stiles!“  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er sich der Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren sicher sein konnte.  
„Ich denke wirklich, dass es nur zu deinem Vorteil wäre, wenn du-“  
„Nein!“  
Stiles schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
Er wollte es nicht hören...  
„Sei doch vernünftig! Du wärst nicht mehr so angreifbar... du wärst nicht mehr so hilflos und ich müsste mir... das Rudel müsste sich nicht mehr Sorgen machen, wenn du nicht mehr-“  
„NEIN VERDAMMT!“  
Stiles Atem ging so schnell, dass er befürchtete gleich zu hyperventilieren. Sein Gesichtsfeld verschwamm und drehte sich, nur Derek schien konstant wie ein Fels in der aufgewühlten Brandung seiner Gefühle vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.  
  
„Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind!“  
Stiles Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Es war so als hätte sich seine Angst in rasender Geschwindigkeit plötzlich in nackte Wut verwandelt.  
„Ach ja? Und du benimmst dich wie ein verficktes Arschloch! Klar... entledigen wir uns doch einfach dem nichtsnutzigen Menschen! Eine Last weniger! Du meinst, nur weil du mich aus dem Rudel schmeißt, dass dann alles so viel leichter werden würde? Du. Verdammter. Egoistischer. Kaltherziger. Alph-“  
Mit jedem Wort hatte Stiles seine zur Faust geballte Hand auf den Oberkörper des Werwolfs niedersausen lassen, jedoch wurde er sein letzter Schlag mit Leichtigkeit abgefangen. Stiles wurde so schnell herumgewirbelt, dass die Welt erneut vor seinen Augen verschwamm.  
Der Schreibtisch bohrte sich unangenehm in sein Steißbein, während Derek ihn so fest dagegen presste, dass er das Gefühl hatte nicht einmal mehr seinen kleinen Zeh bewegen zu können.  
  
„Stiles, was soll das?“  
Ein wütendes Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die Derek erhielt.  
„Es war nie die Rede davon, dich aus dem Rudel zu schmeißen. Wie kommst du nur darauf?“  
„Wie ich darauf komme?“  
Stiles war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Bestürzt stemmte er sich gegen den Alphawerwolf, jedoch hätte er genauso gut versuchen können einen Betonklotz von sich wegzuschieben.  
„Es ist nur zu meinen Vorteil... Das Rudel muss sich keine Sorgen mehr machen...“, äffte Stiles die Worte des Älteren nach.  
„Also schmeißt den Schwächling einfach raus! Genau das wolltest du doch sagen!“  
Plötzlich machte es Klick...  
Es war wie eine kalte Dusche, unter die man unerwartet trat, die jedoch sofort für einen freien Kopf sorgte.  
„Warte mal... War das etwa auch der Grund für dieses Rudeltreffen? Ein offizielles "Verabschieden wir Stiles... Hasta la vista"-Treffen?“  
  
Derek sah so aus, als hätte er gerade in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen. Hatte er zuvor noch unnachgiebig Stiles zwischen sich und dem Schreibtisch eingezwängt, so ließ er sich jetzt einfach zurückstoßen, so dass er einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte.  
Stiles ließ den Alpha dabei nicht aus den Augen, wobei nun ein zu tiefst verletzter Ausdruck in den schimmernden, honigfarbenen Seelenspiegeln zu erkennen war.  
„Pah... dann habe ich euch ganz schön die Abschiedsparty versaut, was? Ich nehme alles zurück. Es tut mir nicht einmal ansatzweise leid, zu spät gekommen zu sein!“  
Derek hob beschwichtigend die Hände und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, so als wollte er sich möglichst unbeschadet aus der Affäre ziehen.  
„Was? Nein... Stiles hör mir zu. Das ist alles ein riesiges Missverständnis!“  
„Was kann man denn da bitte missverstehen?“, fauchte ihn der Jüngere geradezu an.  
  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen rieb sich Derek über die Stirn, so als müsste er einen nahenden Migräneanfall vorzeitig weg massieren.  
Schließlich gab der Alpha ein leises Murren von sich, ehe er sich wieder Stiles zuwandte und ihm mit den nächsten Worten all den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.  
„Ich wollte genau das Gegenteil...“  
Die Wut und Enttäuschung wurden urplötzlich von der Verwirrung, die sich in Stiles breit machte, einfach weggewischt.  
„Das Gegenteil?“  
„Das war keineswegs ein "Hasta la vista"-, sondern vielmehr ein "Bienvenida"-Treffen...“  
Okay... und... was genau sollte das jetzt bedeuten?  
Scheinbar sah Stiles genauso irritiert aus, wie er sich auch gerade fühlte, da Derek sofort erklärte, worauf er hinauswollte.  
„Es wäre ganz bestimmt nicht von Vorteil für irgendjemanden, dich aus dem Rudel auszugrenzen, sondern eher dich mehr in das Rudel einzubinden...“  
Der Alpha sah ein wenig so aus, als könnte er selbst nicht so ganz glauben, was er da sagte und trotzdem fuhr er unbeirrt fort.  
„Stiles... Möchtest du den Biss?“  
„W... Was?“  
  
Die Stille, die sich plötzlich in dem Loft breit machte, war so erdrückend, dass Stiles das Gefühl hatte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Frage zu hören bekam, jedoch fühlte er sich trotz allem genauso überrumpelt.  
Ein paar mal klappte sein Mund auf, jedoch dauerte es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er in der Lage war ein paar Worte aneinander zu reihen, die auch Sinn ergaben.  
„Ist... das ein schlechter Scherz?“  
Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich, was zusätzlich durch die buschigen Augenbrauen verstärkt wurde, die fast gänzlich zusammen gezogen wurden.  
Tss...  
Wie hatte Stiles das nur vergessen können?  
Als ob Derek fucking Hale tatsächlich zu Scherzen aufgelegt war...  
Nein... im Gegenteil...  
Der Alphawerwolf sah todernst aus, wie er da vor ihm stand und anscheinend ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
Stiles schluckte ein paar mal trocken, ehe er dem Älteren ein „Nein!“ entgegen krächzte.  
Derek knurrte leise, bevor er einmal tief durchatmete und sich somit wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.  
„Denk darüber nach! Du wärst dadurch ein vollwertiges Mitglied und-“  
„Ach... bin ich jetzt etwa KEIN vollwertiges Mitglied, oder was?“  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch... Du wärst mein Beta.“  
„Du meinst wohl deine willenlose Marionette...“  
„Nein... du wirst dadurch stärker... nicht mehr so verletzlich... es gibt Gefahren da draußen, vor denen wir dich vielleicht nicht beschützen können und-“  
„Und ich könnte genauso gut bei dem Versuch aus mir einen Werwolf zu machen, draufgehen...“  
„Du bist zu stur, um dabei zu sterben. Dein Wille ist stark...“  
„Ganz genau.. Deswegen bleibt meine Antwort auch ein NEIN!“  
  
Sie standen sich plötzlich so nah gegenüber, dass sie den heißen Atem des jeweils anderen auf den Wangen spüren konnten.  
Derek schien nicht einen Millimeter nachgeben zu wollen, aber wenn es darum ging seine Sturheit unter Beweis zu stellen, dann war sich Stiles ziemlich sicher, dass er dabei nicht den Kürzeren ziehen würde.  
„Du weißt, dass du einen riesigen Fehler machst!“  
„Und wenn schon... Es ist ganz alleine meine Entscheidung, oder hast du ein Problem damit?“  
Knurrend verengte Derek seine Augen zu Schlitzen, während seine Lippen sich ein wenig kräuselten, ganz so als stünde er kurz davor seine Zähne zu fletschen.  
„Du hast ein Problem damit...", stellte Stiles schließlich trocken fest.  
„Okay... pass auf... Ich denke es ist Zeit für Lektion Nummer zwei!“  
Das Knurren wurde eine Spur lauter, während sich die Augen des Alphas blutrot verfärbten.  
„Das ist definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Spielchen!“  
„Oh doch!“  
Stiles hatte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand tadelnd ausgestreckt und bohrte ihn nun in die breite Brust des Werwolfs.  
  
„Schon mal was von Akzeptanz gehört?“  
Dereks Blick huschte zwischen dem provozierenden Finger und dem Gesicht des Jüngeren hin und her, ganz so als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wo er zuerst hinein beißen wollte.  
Stiles ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
„Wenn man immer nur auf seine eigene Meinung pocht und die Meinungen und Entscheidungen von anderen einfach übergeht, dann kann sich das auch ganz schön negativ auf deinen Freundlichkeitsfaktor auswirken...“  
„Ich scheiße auf meinen Freundlichkeitsfaktor!“  
Mit einem Schnauben verschränkte Derek die Arme vor der Brust, was dafür sorgte, dass Stiles Hand unsanft zur Seite gestoßen wurde.  
„Siehst du? Das ist genau das, was ich meine! Freundlichkeit sieht anders aus...“  
Wie zur Bestätigung machte Stiles eine eindeutige Handbewegung, während sein Blick über die abwehrende Körperhaltung von Derek hinwegglitt, bis er in das mürrische Gesicht des Älteren sehen konnte.  
„Und Lektion eins hast du ja scheinbar auch schon wieder vergessen...“  
„Mir ist gerade nicht nach Lächeln zumute...“  
„Na gut.. aber dann versuchen wir wenigstens Lektion zwei... es ist echt nicht schwer!“  
  
Die unbeschwerte, fast schon neckende Aura, die Stiles bis gerade eben noch umgeben hatte, wurde plötzlich von Ernsthaftigkeit abgelöst.  
Ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag in den braunen Augen, die so darauf bedacht waren, dass der Alphawerwolf den Blick auch ja erwiderte.  
Erst als er sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit des Älteren bewusst war, sprach er weiter.  
„Derek... ich möchte diesen Biss nicht! Kannst du das akzeptieren? Ja... oder nein?“  
Stiles war kurz davor nervös mit den Füßen zu scharren, als eine Antwort immer länger ausblieb.  
Wahrscheinlich lag es wirklich in der Natur eines Alphas, dass sie ein 'Nein' nur schwer akzeptieren konnten... Es war vielleicht wirklich verlorene Liebesmüh...  
Als Stiles schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, entließ Derek plötzlich den angehaltenen Atem mit einem leisen Seufzen.  
„Na gut... du hast gewonnen... ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung...“  
Irgendwie hatte Stiles das Gefühl, dass ein unausgesprochenes 'Vorerst' diesen Satz beendet hatte. Allerdings wurde dieses Gefühl hinweggespült als sich die Lippen des Alphas zu einem kleinen, jedoch aufrichtigen Lächeln verzogen... als wäre es ein Friedensangebot, ein Zeichen des Waffenstillstands... vorerst...

  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
**to be continued?**


	5. Schritt 2: Anleitung zum Ausziehen

_Schamgefühl ist für Anfänger_  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
Mit einem obszönen Stöhnen lehnte sich Stiles so weit zurück, dass er seinen Rücken fest gegen die Polster der Ledercouch pressen konnte.  
„Hmm... Das ist sowas von gut!“  
Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam dem Mund des jungen Mannes, bevor er mit seiner Zunge einmal aufreizend über seine schmalen Lippen hinweg leckte. Seine Wangen hatten einen gesunden Farbton angenommen, seine Haare waren verwuschelter als sonst und sein bedrucktes T-Shirt war ein wenig nach oben gerutscht und gab den Blick frei auf einen kleinen Streifen milchiger Haut.  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen, während er den jüngeren Mann, der sich da so schamlos auf seiner Couch räkelte nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Wehe du machst die Polster schmutzig...“, knurrte er schließlich mahnend, was ihm auch sofort einen vorwurfsvollen Blick seitens Stiles einbrachte.  
„Stell dich nicht so an... als ob das die ersten Flecken dieser Art auf der Couch wären...“  
Dereks Gesicht verzog sich daraufhin nur zu einer Grimasse, ehe er den skandalösen Anblick, den der jüngere Mann gerade abgab, scheinbar nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sich mit einem genervten Schnauben abwandte.  
  
Stiles zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, bevor sein Blick wieder auf das fettige Stück Pizza fiel, das er immer noch wie einen heiligen Gral in der Hand hielt.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich augenblicklich zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
Oh Mann...  
Schinken, Peperoni UND doppelt Käse... das musste einfach der Himmel auf Erden sein!  
Mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Stiles über das wehrlose Pizzastück her.  
Als er herzhaft hinein biss, zog der Käse lange Fäden und nur mit vollem Körpereinsatz konnte er das Ledersofa doch noch vor den so gefürchteten Fettflecken bewahren.  
Insgeheim verfluchte sich Stiles dafür, dass er sich vorhin nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen Teller aus der Küche zu holen, sondern sich sofort wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf – wenn das mal keine Ironie des Schicksals war – über die restliche Pizza hergemacht hatte.  
Jetzt war der halbe Pizzabelag natürlich direkt auf Stiles Oberteil gelandet, was der junge Mann jedoch getrost in Kauf nahm.  
  
„Und der Kerl behauptet, ich wäre das Tier hier...“, murmelte Derek leise vor sich hin, als er Stiles angewidert dabei zusah, wie er Peperoni und Schinken von seinem T-Shirt aufsammelte nur um sich die Stückchen dann in den eh schon bis zum Rand mit Pizza vollgestopften Mund zu schieben.  
„...Dasch hab isch ge'ört!“, nuschelte Stiles.  
Es war nicht gerade einfach ihn zu verstehen, da sich seine Backen wie bei einem Hamster unnatürlich weit nach außen wölbten und er sich dadurch nicht gerade deutlich artikulieren konnte.  
Stiles seufzte zufrieden, als er den letzten Bissen endlich heruntergeschluckt hatte, ehe er versuchte seine Hand von den Resten der Tomatensoße zu befreien.  
Noch bevor er auch nur Anstalten machen konnte seine Finger abzulecken, traf ihn allerdings mit einem dumpfen Schlag eine Rolle Küchenpapier am Kopf.  
  
„Hey...?!“  
Sofort schnellte Stiles Blick auf den Alphawerwolf, der ihm direkt gegenüber saß und gerade übertrieben unschuldig aus der Wäsche schaute, obwohl eigentlich klar war, dass nur er der Übeltäter gewesen sein konnte, der hier mit Zewa um sich warf.  
Mit einem Schnauben griff Stiles nach der Papierrolle, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa zum Liegen gekommen war, und hielt sie wie ein Schwert vor sich.  
„Das ist aber nicht gerade die feine Art, mein Großer...“  
„Ich passe mich nur deinen barbarischen Tischmanieren an! Du bist noch schlimmer als ein Haufen Werwölfe...“  
Stiles blinzelte einmal, ehe er seine provisorische Waffe wieder sinken ließ und sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.  
„Touché... Ich habe mich eh schon gefragt, wie ich überhaupt noch in den Genuss von dieser Pizza kommen konnte. Sonst bleibt nicht einmal mehr ein Krümel übrig...“  
Derek zog ein wenig die Schultern nach oben und wich dem Blick des jüngeren Mannes aus, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Da kannst du dich bei Scott bedanken. Er hat deine Stücke verteidigt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen...“  
Stiles Augen nahmen sofort einen eigenartigen Glanz an.  
„Aaah... das ist wahre Männerliebe!“, schwärmte er vor sich hin und bekam dadurch nicht mit, wie Derek sich noch ein wenig mehr verspannte.  
„Apropos wahre Männerliebe... wo ist eigentlich Scott? Und... alle anderen?“  
Nachdem Stiles vorhin so 'nett' von Derek in Empfang genommen worden war und dann die Pizza für sich entdeckt hatte, war ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass von dem restlichen Rudel jede Spur fehlte.  
  
„Ich hab sie nach Hause geschickt...“  
Stiles zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Ihm war sofort klar, dass Derek mit 'nach Hause schicken' möglichst nett umschrieben hatte, dass er das gesamte, restliche Rudel unbarmherzig vor die Türe gesetzt hatte... und das wahrscheinlich auf eine sehr ruppige Art und Weise.  
„Bitte was? Wieso?“, fragte Stiles entrüstet.  
Als Antwort bekam er ein unwilliges Brummen.  
„Wieso nicht? Nachdem du nicht aufgetaucht bist, gab es keinen Grund mehr für dieses Treffen hier...“  
Oh... mein Gott...  
Stiles schnappte empört nach Luft, während er kurz davor war, das Küchenpapier, mit dem er sich bis gerade eben noch die Hände sauber gemacht hatte, einmal retour über den Tisch hinweg diesem bescheuerten Alpha an den Dickschädel zu werfen.  
Leider wusste er, dass dieses Vorhaben wahrscheinlich von wenig Erfolg gekrönt sein würde, da Derek bessere Reflexe besaß, als eine Katze.  
„Du kannst dein Rudel doch nicht einfach am Sonntag hierher zitieren, nur um sie dann gleich wieder raus zu schmeißen...“  
Derek zuckte nur mit den Schultern, so als würde er nicht ganz verstehen, wo das Problem dabei lag, was Stiles nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.  
„Du bist manchmal so.... argh!“  
  
Er fuchtelte mit den Händen durch die Gegend, so als würde das mehr sagen als tausend Worte, ehe er sich schließlich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen wieder nach hinten lehnte.  
„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du bei zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen jeder Art ein richtiger Versager-Wolf bist?“  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen und ein leises, aber drohendes Knurren war aus seiner Kehle zu hören.  
Ah... Natürlich... Stiles hatte da einen wunden Punkt getroffen.  
Wenn Mr. Derek-fucking-Hale nämlich etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war das wohl als Versager abgestempelt zu werden... egal in welchem Zusammenhang.  
„Soll ich dir eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung zeigen, in der ich gut bin?“, fragte der Werwolf gereizt. Dereks Reißzähne blitzten dabei gefährlich auf, weshalb Stiles auch sofort beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
„Spar dir lieber die Mühe, mein Großer...“  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Stiles von dem Sofa, wobei jede seiner Bewegungen von dem Älteren mit Argusaugen verfolgt wurde.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Stiles so etwas wie einen Anflug von Bedauern in Dereks Gesichtszügen erkannt zu haben, jedoch spielten ihm da seine Sehnerven wahrscheinlich nur einen Streich.  
Ein zweiter Blick zeigte ihm nämlich einen angriffslustigen Ausdruck, der in den graugrünen Augen des Älteren lag. Mit einem leisen Knurren, richtete sich Derek ein wenig weiter auf, wobei er ziemlich angespannt aussah, ganz so als hätte er eine potentielle Beute gewittert und war kurz davor ihr den gar auszumachen.  
Dummerweise hatte Stiles das ungute Gefühl, dass er hier die einzige Beute im unmittelbaren Umkreis war...  
„Okay... war echt ein nettes Gespräch und so, aber... ich glaube... ich sollte jetzt echt lieber gehen, bevor hier noch jemandem die Kehle herausgerissen wird... weil... ich habe diese böse Vorahnung, dass ich derjenige bin, der-“  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig!“  
Die dunkle Stimme des Alphas schien das ganze Loft auszufüllen und Stiles konnte nicht anders als wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.  
Sein Herz klopfte mindestens genauso schnell, wie das eines Häschens, das kurz davor stand vom großen, bösen Wolf aufgefressen zu werden.  
Im Moment wohl leider ein ziemlich passender Vergleich!  
  
„Huh? Fertig... mit was?“, fragte Stiles schließlich irritiert.  
Unsicher trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück, stieß dabei jedoch unweigerlich an die Kante des Ledersofas. Sein Knie knickte ihm daraufhin einfach ein und er fiel mit einem leisen Japsen unbeholfen auf die weichen Polstern zurück.  
Derek bedachte ihn dafür nur mit einem Augenrollen, ehe er ungerührt fortfuhr.  
„Wir hatten eine Abmachung!“  
„Abmachung?“  
„Ja... einen Deal!“  
„Deal?“  
Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Was soll dieses bescheuerte Echo, Stiles?“  
„Sorry... ich versuche dir nur gerade zu folgen, aber irgendwie hast du mich bei dem Satz 'Wir sind noch nicht fertig' schon verloren...“  
Mit einem Schnauben erhob sich Derek zu seiner vollen Größe, was ziemlich beeindruckend aussah, wenn man so wie Stiles gerade wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch kauerte.  
„Versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen! Ich muss mir hier deine bescheuerte Lektion über Akzeptanz und Freundlichkeit anhören und gute Miene dazu machen und du? Du willst einfach den Schwanz einziehen ohne deinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen!“  
  
Stiles starrte Derek nur fassungslos mit großen Augen an.  
What the fuck?!  
Zum einen war das heute schon das weite Mal, dass er so viele Worte von dem sonst so mundfaulen Alpha zu hören bekommen hatte und zum anderen... war das jetzt wirklich sein Ernst?  
„Was?! Ich... nein! Natürlich nicht!“  
Pah... der Einzige, der hier irgendwann den Schwanz einziehen würde, war ja wohl Derek, auch wenn das momentan alles andere als danach aussah!  
Der Werwolf stand nämlich mittlerweile wie ein Eroberer knapp vor der Ledercouch und starrte auf Stiles herunter, als stünde er kurz davor den Jüngeren als sein Eigentum zu markieren.  
Na klasse... Wehe der Alpha packte jetzt gleich irgendwelche Duftstoffe aus, die besser da blieben, wo sie hingehörten!  
„Also... akzeptierst du auch weiterhin die Bedingungen für unseren kleinen Deal? Ich habe gehört, dass 'Akzeptanz' ganz schön wichtig ist, wenn man eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufbauen möchte...“  
Wenn Stiles es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er behauptet, dass auf den Lippen des Alphas ein herausforderndes Grinsen lag...  
Dieser elende Mistkerl wollte ihn gerade allen Ernstes mit seinen eigenen Mitteln schlagen.  
„Ha... fucking... ha! Sehr witzig, Hale!“  
Stiles verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, ehe ihm ein ergebenes Seufzen über die Lippen kam.  
„Also gut... was willst du?“  
  
Die Augen des Werwolfs blitzten einmal in einem satten Rot auf, ehe er sich mit einer Seelenruhe von dem Jüngeren abwandte und schließlich ihm gegenüber wieder in dem heruntergekommenen Sessel Platz nahm.  
Stiles ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann dass Werwölfe, vor allem Alphas, manchmal unberechenbar sein konnten.  
Und natürlich musste sich das auch dieses Mal wieder bewahrheiten...  
Derek lehnte sich entspannt zurück, wobei er seine Arme auf den Seitenlehnen ablegte und seine Beine gerade vor sich ausstreckte. Er sah ein wenig so aus, als würde er gleich den Sportteil der Sonntagszeitung auspacken und in Ruhe bei einer Tasse Kaffee den restlichen Tag genießen.  
Das was er als nächstes von sich gab, wollte allerdings so gar nicht zu gesitteten, unschuldigen Sonntags-Kaffee-Kränzchen passen.  
Mit seiner Hand machte Derek eine eindeutige Bewegung, während er Stiles lauernd musterte.  
„Zieh dich aus!“  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Worte des Werwolfs auch wirklich einen Sinn für Stiles ergaben und selbst dann dachte er, dass er sich verhört haben musste!  
„B... bitte... W... WAS...?“  
Über die Lippen des jungen Mannes kam nur ein lautes Stottern, bis er schließlich nur noch seinen Mund überfordert auf und wieder zu klappte.  
Das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein...  
Dieser verdammte Werwolf hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn, den großen Stilinski, sprachlos zu machen...  
„Zieh. Dich. Aus... Jetzt!“   
Derek wiederholte seine Aufforderung nochmal, wobei er jedes Wort übertrieben betonte, so als wäre der Jüngere schwer von Begriff, was zugegeben im Moment gar nicht mal so abwegig war.  
  
Schließlich hatte sich Stiles soweit wieder gefangen, dass er mit einem empörten Schnauben protestieren konnte.  
„Vergiss es!“  
Etwas ungelenk sprang Stiles von der Couch auf und fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen durch die Luft.  
„Derek, was soll die Scheiße? Ist das hier irgendsoeine Verarsche? 'Versteckte Kamera' vielleicht? Oder 'Verstehen Sie Spaß'?“   
Verstohlen sah er sich in dem Loft um, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick weder eine Kamera, noch eine versteckte Filmcrew erkennen.  
Derek schien unterdessen vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Stiles Hysterieanfall zu sein. Er hatte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete abwartend die wilden Gestiken die der junge Mann da veranstaltete.  
  
„Oh mein Gott... Oder wird das etwa so ne Art Rollenspiel à la 50 Shades of Grey? Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich dich Meister nennen soll und du einen geheimen Sex-Folterkeller hast...“  
Stiles hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte den Werwolf mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Derek sah jedoch nicht so aus, als würde er diese Anspielung überhaupt verstehen, da seine Augenbrauen sich nur irritiert zusammen gezogen hatten.  
„Stiles... Das hier ist ein Loft... Ich hab gar keinen Keller!“  
Erleichtert atmete der junge Mann aus und verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran, dass man so eine Sex-Folterkammer genauso gut auch in das Dachgeschoss verlegen konnte.  
„Also was ist jetzt? Ziehst du dich aus oder... hast du zu viel Angst vor so ein bisschen Nacktheit?“  
  
Stiles schnappte entrüstet nach Luft und presste sich gespielt übertrieben eine Hand auf die Brust.  
Pah!  
Dieser elende Mistkerl von einem Werwolf konnte ja gut große Reden über die Nacktheit von anderen schwingen, besaß er doch selbst Null Komma Null Schamgefühl!  
Aber gut...  
Er hatte es ja so gewollt!  
Stiles würde bestimmt nicht klein beigeben... oder Schock, schwere Not... gar den Schwanz einziehen... Pah!  
„Ich hab keine Angst!“, fauchte er und hätte dabei am liebsten einmal mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden gestampft.  
Stattdessen griff er jedoch nach dem Saum seines T-Shirts.  
Die Fettflecken von der Pizza waren immer noch allzu deutlich zu erkennen und ruinierten ein wenig das DC-Logo, das auf dem Shirt abgedruckt war.  
Aber das war Stiles gerade völlig egal...  
Rabiat packte er den weichen Stoff und wollte ihn schon schwungvoll nach oben ziehen, als er durch ein lautes Murren aufgehalten wurde und verschreckt zusammenzuckte.  
„Was?!“  
Genervt blickte Stiles den älteren Werwolf an, der alles andere als zufrieden aussah.  
„Langsamer!“, knurrte Derek schließlich und lehnte sich ein Stück weit nach vorne, bis er seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abstützen konnte.  
„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen 'Ausziehen, um ins Bett zu gehen' und 'Ausziehen, um jemand anderem eine Show zu bieten'...“  
„Alter... Ernsthaft?“  
Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von roten Augen, war die einzige Antwort, die Stiles brauchte.  
  
Während er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte, griff Stiles erneut nach seinem Shirt, wobei er dieses Mal jedoch deutlich behutsamer war.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Stoff an, sodass nach und nach immer mehr darunter zum Vorschein kam.   
Die milchigweiße Haut an seinen Hüften, der kleine Pfad dunkler Haare, der von seinem Bauchnabel hinab in seiner Jeans verschwand, die kleinen Muttermale, die hier und da das ebenmäßige Bild zerstörten... all das schien Derek mit seinen Augen wie gebannt zu verfolgen, weshalb sich Stiles noch nackter fühlte, als er eigentlich war.  
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Oberkörper auf, was er erst einmal auf die kühlere Temperatur schob, die in dem großen Loft herrschte. Insgeheim wusste er jedoch, dass es einfach nur die Aufregung war, die dafür sorgte, dass sein Körper verrückt spielte.  
Sein Herz überschlug sich schier in seiner Brust und sein Magen machte einen Salto nach dem anderen.  
Stiles schluckte einmal trocken, als er auch die letzte Hürde überwand und sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Der Stoff entglitt seinen zittrigen Fingern und segelte neben ihn auf den Boden, während Stiles sofort schützend die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.  
Oh mein Gott... War er denn vollkommen bescheuert?  
Er zog sich fast jeden Tag vor einer ganzen Horde von Jungs aus, wenn sie sich für ein Lacrosse-Training bereit machten. Komischerweise hatte er sich da noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er nackt war...  
Aber hier... in Dereks Loft... unter dem durchdringenden Blick des Alphas, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal so verdammt... ausgeliefert!  
  
„Mach weiter...“  
Die dunkle Stimme des Werwolfs, riss Stiles aus seinen Gedanken.  
Langsam ließ er seine Arme sinken bis seine Hände den Gürtel seiner Jeans erreichten, jedoch zögerte er dann.  
Unsicher warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter in Richtung der schweren Metalltüre, den einzigen Eingang in das große Loft.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Derek. „Ziehst du jetzt doch den Schwanz ein?“  
„N... Nein... ich...“  
Stiles wandte sich wieder dem dunkelhaarigen Alpha zu, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, was ihm unangenehmer war.  
Die Eingangstüre in seinem Rücken, die er dadurch nicht mehr im Auge hatte, oder der bohrende Blick des Werwolfs, dem er so wieder ausgesetzt war...  
„Was ist wenn einer der anderen zurück kommt? Was wenn Isaac nach Hause kommt? Er wohnt schließlich auch hier, er könnte jederzeit-“  
„Isaac ist bei Scott!“  
„Aber er-“  
„Er kommt so schnell nicht wieder!“  
Das sorgte keineswegs dafür, dass Stiles Zweifel sich in Luft auflösten und scheinbar bemerkte auch Derek die anhaltende Unsicherheit, da er erneut das Wort ergriff und auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise den Jüngeren ermutigen wollte.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst ach so bewandert, was übernatürliche Wesen anbelangt. Werwölfe haben ausgeprägtere Sinne, als die meisten anderen Wesen... Hast du etwa jemals von irgendjemandem gehört, der sich an einen Alphawerwolf anschleichen könnte?“  
Stiles Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er stieß leise die Luft zwischen seinen Lippen aus.  
„Elender Angeber...“, murmelte er vor sich hin und war sich dabei ziemlich sicher, dass Derek ihn ganz genau verstanden hatte.  
  
Und trotz allem, schien ein kleiner Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abzufallen.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck machten sich seine Hände schließlich an dem Gürtel seiner Jeans zu schaffen, nur um dann den Reißverschluss zu öffnen.  
Das Zipp-Geräusch, das dabei verursacht wurde, klang viel zu laut in Stiles eigenen Ohren.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er seine Finger zwischen den dicken Jeansstoff und den Baumwollstoff seiner Boxershorts gleiten ließ.  
Gekonnt vermied er jeden Blick in Richtung Derek, sondern starrte stattdessen lieber auf den leeren Pizzakarton in der Mitte des kleinen Couchtisches.  
Langsam glitt der raue Stoff seine Oberschenkel hinunter und fiel schließlich in einer fließenden Bewegung gen Boden.  
Stiles stieg mit einem Mal eine unangenehme Hitze in die Wangen.  
Scheiße... scheiße... scheiße!  
Plötzlich fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er heute seine absolut bescheuerte, aber dennoch abgöttisch geliebte Batman-Unterwäsche trug.  
Die gelben Fledermaus-Symbole zogen sich über den dunklen Stoff hinweg und waren dadurch leider wie eine Leuchtreklame auf hundert Meter Entfernung zu erkennen.  
  
Mit einem selbstmitleidigen Stöhnen versteckte Stiles sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und wünschte sich an einen ganz weit entfernten Ort.  
Leider tat sich unter ihm kein dunkles Loch im Boden auf, das ihn verschlucken könnte und die ganze Situation entpuppte sich auch nicht als verstörend erotischer Traum...  
Stiles schielte vorsichtig durch seine gespreizten Finger hindurch auf den Werwolf, der ihn eingehend von oben bis unten musterte und sich dabei nicht im geringsten an der auffälligen Boxershorts zu stören schien.  
Langsam ließ der junge Mann daraufhin seine Arme wieder sinken und blieb dabei so aufrecht wie möglich stehen, auch wenn er am liebsten hinter dem Sofa kauernd in Deckung gegangen wäre.  
Die Schamesröte war ihm mittlerweile so sehr zu Kopf gestiegen, dass ihm fast schon schwindelig wurde, als er sich nach unten beugte um die Jeans über seine Knöchel hinweg zu streifen.  
Nun war nur noch eine kleine Hürde in der Form von einem dünnen Batmanstoff alles, was ihn vor dem intensiven Alphablick schützen konnte.  
  
„Wieso seid ihr Menschen nur immer so prüde?“  
Derek verfolgte mit seinen Augen die roten Flecken, die sich vor lauter Aufregung auf dem hellen Oberkörper des Jüngeren ausgebreitet hatten, ehe sein Blick wieder nach oben schnellte und somit Stiles schier festzunageln schien.  
„Tss... es können ja nicht alle so Neandertaler wie ihr Werwölfe sein! Heutzutage stellt man sich nun mal nicht mehr vollkommen nackt in den Wald! Im Gegenteil... Das machen nur irgendwelche durchgedrehten FKK-Liebhaber... Normale Menschen haben soetwas, das nennt sich Schamgefühl, aber das wirst du ja nicht kennen, weil-“  
Stiles blieben die Worte schier in der Kehle stecken, als Derek sich plötzlich aus dem Sessel erhob und so schnell und geschmeidig wie eine Katze den Couchtisch umrundete.  
Verschreckt wich Stiles ein kleines Stück zurück, zumindest so viel wie es ihm der Spielraum zwischen Sofa und Tisch erlaubte.  
  
„Schamgefühl? Das ist absolute Zeitverschwendung... eine sinnlose Erfindung der Menschen!“  
Derek streckte seine Hand aus und berührte schließlich hauchzart das rechte Handgelenk von Stiles, was sofort dafür sorgte, dass sich alle Muskeln in dem Körper des Jüngeren verspannten.  
„Wofür sollte man sich schämen?“  
Die Finger streiften einmal über den Unterarm hinweg, bis zum Oberarm, nur um dann auf dem nackten Oberkörper zu verharren.  
„Etwa für das hier? Das sind alles nur Sehnen, Muskeln, Knochen, Fleisch, Blut... Haut... nichts weiter!“  
Plötzlich setzte Dereks Hand ihre Wanderung fort.  
Stiles Bauchmuskeln zuckten, als die Fingerkuppen über seinen Bauchnabel hinweg streichelten und für einen angenehmen, warmen Schauer nach dem anderen sorgten.  
Es war nur eine ganz einfache Berührung, aber trotzdem war es das Erotischste, was Stiles jemals in seinem jungen Leben gespürt hatte,  
Schließlich griff Derek mit seiner zweiten Hand nach der schmalen Hüfte des jüngeren Mannes, während seine andere Hand den Stoff der Boxershorts fest umklammerte.  
„Also...Stiles... wofür schämst du dich?“  
Der junge Mann schluckte einmal trocken.  
Seine braunen Augen starrten wie gebannt in das kantige Gesicht des Werwolfs, das nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem eigenen Gesicht zu schweben schien.  
Der heiße Atem, der immer wieder über seine Wangen streifte, ließ ihn langsam aber sicher Sterne sehen.  
  
„Ich... schäme mich für... gar nichts...“  
Es war nur ein Flüstern, jedoch war es anscheinend Bestätigung genug für Derek.  
Die Batman-Unterwäsche fiel wie der Schlussvorhang eines Theaterstückes nach unten und ließ Stiles dadurch vollkommen nackt und schutzlos zurück.  
Jedoch nicht für lange.  
Dereks Arme legten sich augenblicklich wie eine warme Decke um Stiles Hüften und zogen ihn somit an den warmen Körper des Werwolfs.  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam Stiles Lippen, bevor er schließlich seine Arme um den Nacken des Größeren schlang und auch noch die letzte Entfernung, die noch zwischen ihnen lag überbrückte.  
Fest pressten sich die Lippen des Alphas auf seine eigenen und verschluckten dadurch jedes weitere Geräusch.  
Oh fuck...  
Das war sogar noch besser als beim ersten Mal.  
Stiles hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers diesen Kuss spüren, schmecken... erleben konnte.  
Ungeduldig drängte er sich noch näher dem Werwolf entgegen, was Derek auch nicht weiter zu stören schien, da er seine Arme noch fester um ihn schlang.  
Das hätte wie der Himmel auf Erden sein können, wenn...  
Tja...   
Wenn in Stiles Rücken nicht plötzlich dieses amüsierte Räuspern zu hören gewesen wäre.  
  
Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und hätte dabei fast seine Unterlippe verloren, da Derek diese gerade in Beschlag genommen hatte.  
Mit einem lauten Knurren wurde Stiles zur Seite gezerrt, und fand sich schließlich hinter einer massiven Mauer aus Muskeln wieder.  
Derek stand beschützend vor ihm und versperrte die Sicht auf die Metalltüre, die nun nicht mehr verschlossen sondern sperrangelweit offen stand!  
„Ich... störe wohl gerade?“  
Der neuen Stimme wohnte ein nur allzu bekannter hämischer Unterton inne.  
Stiles musste nicht einmal an dem breiten Rücken von Derek vorbei schielen, um zu wissen, wer sich da lässig an die Eingangstüre gelehnt hatte.  
„Was willst du hier?“  
Dereks ganzer Körper schien vor unterdrückter Angriffslust zu vibrieren.  
„Na aber hallo... Ich folge nur dem Ruf meines allmächtigen Alphas...“  
Der Störenfried zog aus seiner Hosentasche ein Handy und wedelte damit einmal hin und her.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass dieses Rudeltreffen ein Exklusivtreffen war... Das stand leider nicht in deiner Nachricht, mein lieber Neffe!“  
  
Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen ließ Peter Hale seinen Blick von Derek zu Stiles gleiten, was ihm auch sofort ein weiteres Knurren des Alphas einbrachte.  
„Du bist zu spät für das Treffen...“  
„Oh das glaube ich nicht! Sieht eher so aus, als käme ich genau richtig!“  
Der ältere Betawolf zwinkerte Stiles einmal anrüchig zu, während er sich von der Metalltüre abstieß und die Treppenstufen herunter schlenderte.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein anständiger, wohlerzogener Neffe, sich heimlich so ein kleines Spielzeug hält... Du hättest ruhig früher schon etwas sagen können, dann-“  
Dereks Augen blitzten auf einmal Blutrot auf und seine ganze Körperhaltung spannte sich an.  
Sein Gesicht nahm immer mehr die Formen einer wilden Bestie an.  
„Keine Sorge... ich will dir dein Boytoy nicht wegnehmen, ich-“  
„Verschwinde, Peter!“  
Beschwichtigend hob Dereks Onkel seine Hände und senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf, ein Zeichen der Unterwerfung, auch wenn sein Gesicht gerade einen ganz anderen Ausdruck zur Schau trug – pures Amüsement.  
„Na na... immer langsam mit den jungen Wölfen...“  
Vorsichtig wich Peter einen Schritt zurück, wobei er darauf bedacht war, dem Alpha niemals seinen Rücken zuzukehren.  
Derek ließ den anderen Werwolf dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
„Ich verschwinde ja schon... Ihr könnt in Ruhe da weiter machen... wo ihr aufgehört habt! Ich hab alles, was ich brauche...“  
Mit einem letzten Grinsen schlug Peter die Eingangstüre des Lofts hinter sich zu, wobei ihm Derek laut hinterher knurrte.  
Dann herrschte wieder eine erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen, die nur durch das heftige Atmen von Derek und das laut pochende Herz von Stiles übertönt wurde.  
  
„Du... VOLLIDIOT!“  
Es war erstaunlich wie der Alpha verschreckt zusammenzuckte, als ihm Stiles regelrecht ins Ohr brüllte, nur um ihm dann eine Faust zwischen die Schulterblätter zu rammen.  
Das seine Hand ein lautes Knacken von sich gab und augenblicklich schmerzhaft pochte, war noch das kleinste Übel.  
„Wer kann sich schon an einen Alpha heranschleichen? Der große, allmächtige Alpha hört ja wohl alles und jeden... PAH... AM ARSCH! Alle hört er, bis auf seinen perversen Psycho-Onkel, der natürlich genau dann auftauchen muss, wenn-“  
Mit einem Schnauben ließ Stiles den Satz unvollendet und trat lieber dem Werwolf noch einmal mit dem Fuß gegen das Schienbein, auch wenn das absolut keinen Effekt hatte, außer dass dem jungen Mann jetzt nicht nur die Hand, sonder auch die Zehen scherzhaft pochten und er schier das Gleichgewicht verlor, weil ihm seine Boxershorts auf Halbmast hing.  
Oh... mein... Gott...  
Peter-fucking-Hale hatte nicht gerade allen Ernstes einen freien Blick auf Stiles nackten Hintern gehabt, während Derek-fucking-Hale ihm auch noch die Seele aus dem Leib geküsst hatte...  
Fuck...  
Fuck!  
  
Stiles biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er plötzlich den eklig metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge schmecken konnte.  
Wütend funkelte er Derek an, der scheinbar zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt war.  
„Hey... ich rede mit dir! Wieso hast du verdammt nochmal deinen Onkel nicht gehört? Wolltest du etwa, dass... Oh Gott... Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass du wolltest, dass dein Onkel mich nackt sieht...“  
Diese Unterstellung schien endlich den Erstarrungszauber aufzuheben.  
Derek blinzelte einmal, ehe sich seine dichten Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht!“  
Mit einem Schnauben fuhr sich der Alpha einmal durch die Haare und ließ sie in einer ungewohnten Unordnung zurück.  
„Ich... war... abgelenkt...“  
Ungläubig starrte Stiles auf das Seitenprofil des Älteren, ehe er sich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen auf die Couch fallen ließ.  
Ihm war sogar egal, dass das Leder unangenehm an seiner nackten Haut kleben blieb... tss... es störte ihn ja noch nicht einmal, dass er absolut lächerlich aussehen musste, wie er da vollkommen nackt, nur mit einer Batman-Unterhose die mehr schlecht als recht an seinen Unterschenkeln hing, auf dem Sofa lag.  
Die Polster neigten sich ein wenig weiter zur Seite, als Derek sich schwer auf das Sofa direkt neben Stiles niederließ.  
  
„Was... machen wir denn jetzt?“  
Stiles erwartete nicht einmal eine Antwort von dem großen, allmächtigen Alpha...  
Es war sowas von klar, dass Peter dieses Szenario, das er da gerade mitverfolgt hatte, gegen sie verwenden würde... und es gab wahrscheinlich nichts, was ihn davon abhalten konnte...  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
to be continued?  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	6. Lektion 3: Einfach mal 'Bitte' und 'Danke' sagen

_'Bitte sagen':  
  
Es ist ein Irrglaube, dass ein 'Bitte' ein Zeichen von 'Anflehen' wäre.  
Ein Alpha muss seine Anweisungen nicht immer mit einem harschen Befehlston übermitteln.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Ein kleines 'Bitte' beflügelt das Rudel manchmal zu noch viel größeren Taten,  
als jedes andere Machtwort es je könnte.  
  
'Danke sagen ':  
  
Sich zu bedanken, bringt zum Ausdruck, dass man anerkennt und wertschätzt, was ein anderer für uns tut.  
Auch ein Alpha sollte sich vor dem Wörtchen 'Danke' nicht scheuen, zeigt es doch, dass er die Leistungen und Dienste seines Rudels nicht für selbstverständlich hält und ihnen somit den gebührenden Respekt entgegen bringt._  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
Die Zimmertüre fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter Stiles ins Schloss, was bestimmt im ganzen Haus zu hören war. Momentan war ihm das jedoch vollkommen egal, da sein Vater eh noch nicht zu Hause war.  
Der Wecker war nun die einzige Lichtquelle, die in dem Zimmer lange Schatten bis an die Decke projizierte und alles in ein schummriges, grünliches Licht tauchte.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Digitaluhr zeigte, dass es schon weit nach 23 Uhr war, was bedeutete, dass  Stiles nicht einmal mehr zwanzig Minuten hatte, ehe der Sheriff von seiner Spätschicht zurück sein würde. Bei weitem nicht genügend Zeit, um sich abzureagieren...  
Seufzend lehnte sich Stiles gegen seine Zimmertüre und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen einmal durch die Haare, so dass sie wild von seinem Kopf ab standen.  
... Fuck!  
Diese ganze Wette war so eine beschissene Idee gewesen!  
Reichte es denn nicht, dass er sich schon tagein tagaus mit irgendwelchen übernatürlichen Irren herumschlug? Musste er sich denn wirklich noch weiter in die Scheiße stürzen?  
Langsam nahm diese ganze Situation wirklich Ausmaße von 'Twilight' an, auch wenn Stiles sich für diesen Vergleich am liebsten sofort aus seinem Zimmerfenster gestürzt hätte. Irgendwie hatte er nämlich das dumme Gefühl, dass er bei dieser Metapher die uncoole Rolle von Bella einnehmen würde. Und das zurecht...  
Es war ja noch nicht genug, dass er schon immer einen gewissen Faible für Derek Hale gehabt hatte – Hallo? Konnte man ihm das verdenken? Bad Boys konnten ganz schön anziehen sein, okay? – Nein... Stiles musste ja mal wieder übertreiben und Derek Hale mit Haut und Haaren verfallen, so dass es schier kein zurück mehr gab... aber nein... nicht einmal das war genug. Jetzt wusste auch noch der perverse Psycho-Onkel, darüber Bescheid und er würde mit Sicherheit-  
  
„Stiles!“  
  
Die dunkle Stimme kam wie aus dem Nichts...  
Mit einem lauten Schrei zuckte Stiles so stark zusammen, dass sein Ellbogen gegen die Türe knallte und ein stechender Schmerz seinen ganzen Arm hinauf jagte.  
Die Nachttischlampe wurde plötzlich angeschaltet und leuchtete ihm so grell entgegen dass er seine Augen zusammen kneifen musste um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
Es dauerte einen Moment ehe der Lampenschirm so weit zur Seite gedreht wurde, dass Stiles nicht mehr direkt angestrahlt wurde, was auch dafür sorgte, dass er endlich freie Sicht auf die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt hatte, die auf dem Schreibtischstuhl saß und ihn mit großen Hundeaugen entgegen blickte.  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein...  
„Oh mein Gott... Bist du vollkommen bescheuert?“  
Stiles rieb sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht seinen Ellbogen, während er wütend zu seinem Bett hinüber stampfte.  
„Alter... sorry... ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!“  
„Ach ja? Irgendwann krieg ich noch einen Herzinfarkt wegen euch Werwölfen! Wieso könnt ihr nicht wie normale Leute einfach die Vordertüre benutzen? Ist das denn so schwer? Früher hast du das doch auch geschafft... Klingeln und warten, ob jemand zu Hause ist und wenn nicht... dann einfach wieder gehen! Oder gehört dieses mitten in der Nacht durch Fenster in Häuser einsteigen zu euren bescheuerten Werwolfsregeln... Zerfallt ihr irgendwie zu Staub wie Vampire, wenn ihr einmal durch eine Türe in ein Haus rein kommt?“, grummelte Stiles vor sich hin, während er sich mit einem Schnauben auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er rutschte so weit auf der Matratze nach hinten, dass er sich im Schneidersitz an die Wand lehnen konnte. Dabei nutzte er jede Möglichkeit um böse Blicke in Richtung des Störenfrieds zu senden, der sich unbefugten Zutritt zu seinem Zimmer verschafft hatte und sich nun frech auf dem Schreibtischstuhl breit machte.  
Bester Freund hin oder her... Manches ging echt zu weit!  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid.. aber... ich... hab mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich gemacht!“  
Beschwichtigend hob Scott seine Hände und versuchte möglichst versöhnlich zu wirken.  
„Wo warst du heute? Du bist nicht zu dem Rudeltreffen aufgetaucht und du hast noch nicht einmal auf meine Nachrichten geantwortet... Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du-“  
Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich Stiles Blick noch eine Spur und er unterbrach Scott mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.  
„Ob ich was? Schon ein verdammter Werwolf bin, so wie du? Oder ob ich den Biss vielleicht doch nicht so unbeschadet überstanden habe...“  
Abwehrend verschränkte Stiles die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei beobachtete er bis ins kleinste Detail Scotts Reaktion, die allerdings ganz anders ausfiel, als er es erwartet hatte.  
Aus dem Gesicht des jungen Werwolfs schien plötzlich jegliche Farbe gewichen zu sein und er wirkte trotz seines dunkleren Teints leichenblass, ganz so als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.  
Die braunen Augen waren ungläubig geweitete und flackerten kurz in einem hellen Bernstein auf, ehe der Werwolf sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
„W... was?“  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden! Oder hast du etwa das ach so tolle Rudeltreffen um aus dem schwachen, nichtsnutzigen Stiles endlich auch einmal ein brauchbares Mitglied des Rudels machen zu können schon wieder vergessen?“  
Eigentlich hatte Stiles gedacht, dass er die vorangegangenen Ereignisse mit Derek ganz gut verdrängt hatte, aber jetzt? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung erfüllte, dass Derek ihn scheinbar nur unter der Bedingung ein Werwolf zu werden als vollwertiges Mitglied in seinem Rudel akzeptieren konnte. Momentan war er nur ein ewiger Mitläufer, der einfach nicht wirklich dazu gehörte...  
Da Stiles den Biss jedoch niemals annehmen würde, blieb ihm wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der Rolle des netten, aber vollkommen unbrauchbaren Maskottchens des Hale Rudels abfinden zu müssen...  
Aber... mit was sich Stiles definitiv nicht abfinden konnte, war diese nagende Vermutung, dass wahrscheinlich das ganze Rudel, eingeschlossen Scott, genauso von ihm dachte wie der Alphawerwolf. Immerhin hatte Scott ja hier scheinbar auf einen frischgebackenen Werwolf-Stiles gewartet.  
Unweigerlich biss sich Stiles auf die Unterlippe, ehe er mit einer etwas brüchigeren Stimme fortfuhr.  
„Als ob ihr nicht alle wusstet, was unser...“, er hielt kurz inne und verbesserte sich schließlich nochmal,“...EUER ach so toller Alpha geplant hatte. Die 'Machen-wir-aus-Stiles-einen-Werwolf-Party' ist aber leider ins Wasser gefallen...“  
  
Scott schien es nicht einmal für nötig zu halten, irgendetwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen, sondern er wirkte vollkommen weggetreten. Stiles rutschte ein Stück auf dem Bett nach vorne und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen durch die Luft, jedoch schien nicht einmal das den Werwolf aus seiner Schockstarre zu befreien.  
„Hallo? Ich rede mit dir, verdammt nochmal! Gib doch einfach zu, dass-“  
Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung sprang Scott laut knurrend von dem Stuhl nach oben, weshalb Stiles nun schon zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit verschreckt zusammen zuckte.  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da wurde er auch schon von dem jungen Werwolf angesprungen. Stiles kippte mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen zur Seite, bevor sich Scott über ihn schob und ihn mit seinem Gewicht unnachgiebig in die Matratze presste.  
„Was zum... Was machst du denn...“  
Verzweifelt versuchte Stiles die Hände des Werwolfs von sich weg zu schieben, die nach dem Saum seines T-Shirts griffen und den Stoff über Stiles Oberkörper nach oben schoben.  
What the...?!  
Stiles schnappte nach Luft, während er sich ein wenig zur Seite drehte, um seinen aufdringlichen Freund von sich abzuschütteln.  
Vergeblich.  
Das T-Shirt wurde weiter gedehnt, bis die Naht am Kragen schließlich nachgab und der Stoff mit einem leisen Ratschen von Stiles Oberkörper gezerrt wurde.  
„Woah... hey, was-“  
Scotts Augen glühten bedrohlich auf, woraufhin Stiles seinen Mund sofort wieder zu klappte. Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen seine Arme um seinen nun nackten Oberkörper zu schlingen, auch wenn das nicht viel gegen den durchdringenden Blick des Werwolfs brachte.  
Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen huschten über die vielen Muttermale, die sich über Stiles gesamte Brust verteilten, allerdings schienen sie nicht das zu finden, was sie suchten.  
Ein frustriertes Knurren entkam den Lippen des Werwolfs, wobei die Reißzähne bedrohlich aufblitzten, während Scott mit seinen Händen nach Stiles Handgelenken griff und die Arme zur Seite zerrten wollte.  
Okay... Jetzt war es echt genug.  
„Hör endlich auf damit... Scott... Scott!!!“  
  
Stiles machte eine ruckartige Bewegung und drehte sich mit deutlich mehr Schwung als vorhin zur Seite. Zwar wurde er Scott dadurch immer noch nicht los, aber immerhin schien er endlich wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes zu haben.  
Augenblicklich ließ der Werwolf von ihm ab.  
Die funkelnden Augen nahmen wieder einen sanften Braunton an und die Anspannung, die bis eben noch Scotts Körper inne gewohnt hatte, fiel auf einmal von ihm ab.  
„S... Stiles...“  
So als würde er sich erst jetzt seiner Tat bewusst werden, rutschte Scott noch ein Stück weiter zurück, so dass er nur noch an der äußersten Bettkante saß.  
„Es tut mir Leid... Es tut mir Leid!“  
Stiles griff nach den Stofffetzen seines T-Shirts und ließ sie dann mit einem Schnauben wieder fallen. Na klasse... Das Shirt konnte er definitiv wegschmeißen.  
„Was sollte das denn bitte?“, keifte er Scott an, der auch sofort schuldbewusst die Schultern noch oben zog und sich versuchte möglichst klein zu machen.  
„Ich... Ich wollte nur...“  
„Was? Etwa selber zubeißen, nachdem es Derek offensichtlich nicht getan hat?“  
„Was? NEIN! Ich... Ich musste mich einfach vergewissern, dass er dich wirklich nicht gebissen hat!“  
Fassungslos schüttelte Stiles den Kopf.  
„Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, mir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen... Eine einfache Frage hätte auch gereicht...“  
Scott ließ den Kopf hängen, während er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte.  
„Stiles... ich... wollte wirklich nur sicher gehen! Wenn er dich gebissen hätte... ich... ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte... verdammt... ich weiß doch, dass du den Biss nicht möchtest! Ich hatte Angst, dass Derek einfach... dass er dich einfach so-“  
Scott schaffte es nicht einmal den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, da Stiles sein Gestotter mit einem ungläubigen Murren unterbrach.  
„Tss... komischerweise hätte dich das beim Rudeltreffen nicht gestört, oder?“  
  
Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe die Worte zu Scott durchdrangen und dafür sorgten, dass er wie vom Blitz getroffen aufsprang.  
„Was? Stiles... Mein Gott... Bitte... du musst mir glauben... Ich wusste davon nichts...! Bitte... wenn ich... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Derek... Ich hätte niemals, niemals zugelassen, dass er dir das antut...“  
Misstrauisch verfolgte Stiles die gehetzten Bewegungen von Scott, der nun wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier auf ihn wirkte.  
Er ging vor dem Bett auf und ab und warf seinem Freund immer wieder einen flehenden Blick zu.  
Erst als Stiles sich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ebenfalls von dem Bett erhob und den herumstreifenden Werwolf an den Schultern packte, blieb Scott wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Wortlos sahen die beiden Freunde sich in die Augen.  
Schließlich verzogen sich Stiles Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das nur wenig später von dem typischen, schiefen Grinsen von Scott erwidert wurde.  
Als hätten sie eine stumme Übereinkunft getroffen, versanken die beiden in einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung.  
„Alter... Du schuldest mir ein neues T-Shirt... das ist dir hoffentlich klar...“, murmelte Stiles, wobei er sein Gesicht in den Nacken seines besten Freundes drückte.  
Ein dunkles Lachen erfüllte das Zimmer, das sofort wieder erstarb, als die Türe plötzlich mit Schwung aufgerissen und das Deckenlicht eingeschaltet wurde.  
Stiles gab ein lautes, zugegeben recht unmännliches Quietschen von sich und krallte sich an Scotts langärmeligen Shirt fest, wohingegen der Werwolf seine Arme fester um seinen Freund schlang und sich schützend vor ihn schieben wollte.  
  
Wie zwei Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht, starrten die Jungs auf die große Gestalt die mit verschränkten Armen in dem Türrahmen lehnte und alles andere als begeistert aussah.  
„Hey~... Dad... Wir... haben dich ja gar nicht gehört...“  
Stiles Finger krallten sich so fest in das Oberteil von Scott, dass er sicher war blutige Kratzer auf den Schultern des Kleineren zu hinterlassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das heute schon das zweite Mal war, dass die Ohren eines Werwolfs scheinbar verstopft waren. Was zum Henker sollte das denn bitteschön? Da hatten die schon ihre ach so tollen Superlauscher, und dann waren sie zu doof, sie einzusetzen, oder was?  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich der Blick von Sheriff Stilinski zusehends verfinstert.  
Er huschte einmal über das zerwühlte Bett und das zerrissene T-Shirt darauf hinweg, bevor er schlussendlich an dem nackten Oberkörper seines Sohnes hängen blieb, der sich gerade in einer ziemlich innigen Umarmung mit seinem besten Freund befand.  
Scott räusperte sich verlegen und versuchte sich vergeblich aus der eindeutig, zweideutigen Umarmung zu befreien, was sich allerdings als äußerst schwierig herausstellte, da sich Stiles immer noch wie ein Koala in Scotts Oberteil festkrallte.  
„Du... ähm... bist ja schon zu Hause...“  
Eine super Feststellung für die sich Stiles am liebsten selber Hausarrest verpasst hätte.  
Stattdessen löste er jedoch endlich seinen krampfhaften Griff und legte stattdessen übertrieben lässig einen Arm um Scotts Schulter, was die ganze Situation auch nicht gerade besser machte.  
„Ähm... würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass es nicht so ist wie es aussieht?“  
Der Sheriff verdrehte daraufhin nur entnervt die Augen.  
„Sei einfach froh, dass ich gar nicht erst nachfrage!“  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln schaltete er das Deckenlicht wieder aus, ehe er seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte.  
  
„Aber wir hatten eine Abmachung Stiles... Übernachtungsgäste – und sei es Scott – werden vorher mit mir abgesprochen...“  
Ein ergebenes „Ja Dad...“ war alles, was über Stiles Lippen kam. Er wusste, wann es klug war am besten mal nicht zu viel zu sagen.  
„Es ist wirklich schon verdammt spät! Morgen ist Schule, also ab ins Bett...“  
„Ja Dad...“  
„Und... ich erwarte, dass ihr ab sofort leise seid!“  
Wieder ein „Ja Dad...“, dieses mal gefolgt von einem kleinlauten „Entschuldigung“ von Scott.  
Der Sheriff war schon dabei die Türe hinter sich zuzuziehen, jedoch war die Verlockung einfach zu groß, weshalb er noch einmal inne hielt und die beiden jungen Männer mit einem letzten, strengen Blick bedachte.  
„Und Jungs... Immer schön Safer-Sex, haben wir uns verstanden?!“  
„Ja Da-“  
Stiles blieben die Worte schier im Halse stecken, als ihm bewusst wurde, WAS sein Vater da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.  
Sein Kinn klappte fassungslos nach unten und er schluckte ein paar mal trocken, bevor ein entsetztes „DAD?!“ aus ihm heraus platzte.  
Breit grinsend zog der Sheriff die Zimmertüre vollends hinter sich zu, wobei er die lauten Proteste seines Sohnes gekonnt überhörte.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Sekundenzeiger schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu brauchen, um die letzte Runde hinter sich zu bringen. Wie gebannt verfolgte Stiles jedes weitere Ticken, während er nervös auf dem Ende seines Kugelschreibers herum biss.  
Noch zwanzig Sekunden... Neunzehn... Achtzehn... Siebzehn... Sechzehn...  
Pah... da konnte ja wohl nichts mehr passieren...  
Wieder eine Schreckensstunde unbeschadet überstanden!  
Stiles griff nach seinem Chemiebuch, das vor ihm aufgeschlagen lag und schlug es überschwänglich zu, dass es in dem Klassenzimmer so laut wie ein Pistolenschuss widerhallte.  
Scott, der direkt neben Stiles saß, starrte seinen besten Freund mit weit aufgerissenem Augen an. Es brauchte keine Werwolfsinstinkte, um zu wissen, dass das alles andere als gut ausgehen würde.  
Wie zur Bestätigung spürte Stiles plötzlich eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn regelrecht in dem unbequemen Holzstuhl festnagelte.  
„Sind Sie denn so erpicht darauf, meinen Unterricht vorzeitig zu verlassen, Mr. Stilinski?“  
  
Innerlich aufstöhnend rutschte Stiles ein wenig tiefer in dem Stuhl und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite, nur um genau in das verbissene Gesicht seines Chemielehrers, Adrian Harris, sehen zu können.  
Das schrille Klingeln, das das Ende der Stunde einläutete, hatte leider innerhalb von nur sechzehn Sekunden, seine rettende Wirkung verloren.  
Während die anderen Schüler so schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmten, als wären sie gerade noch der Hölle entkommen, blieb Stiles mit dem Teufel höchstpersönlich zurück.  
Einzig Scott leistete ihm, wie ein treuer Weggefährte Beistand, indem er eisern neben seinem besten Freund sitzen blieb.  
Aber was konnte ein Werwolf schon gegen Mr. Harris a.k.a Professor Snape ausrichten?  
Diese Tränkebrauer, sei es magische oder chemische, waren doch alle gleich...  
Fetthaarige, hakennasige Bösewichte!  
  
„Haben Sie irgendetwas vergessen, Mr. McCall?“  
Auffordernd starrte Harris den jungen Werwolf an. Es war eindeutig, dass er Scott loswerden wollte, um mit Stiles alleine zu sein.  
Oh Gott... wie er diesen verdammten Mistkerl doch hasste.  
Wer konnte schon wissen, was er sich nun schon wieder für eine neue Foltermethode für Stiles ausgedacht hatte.  
Scott blieb jedoch die Ruhe weg...  
„Wenn Sie so fragen, dann ja... Stiles und ich sind jetzt nach der letzten Schulstunde mit Coach Finstock verabredet. Wichtige Teambesprechung für die neue Saison! Sie wissen ja wie der Coach so ist... Lacrosse ist für ihn das Einzige, was zählt. Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn man eine so wichtige Besprechung verpasst! Deswegen war Stiles heute auch so vorschnell...“  
Das Gesicht des Chemielehrers verzog sich zu einer missbilligenden Grimasse.  
Die Hand, die immer noch auf Stiles Schulter lag, krallte sich regelrecht in dem dünnen Stoff fest, ehe der ältere Mann mit einem Schnauben von seinem Schüler abließ.  
„Nun, dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten...“  
Mit einer affektierten Geste, schob sich Harris seine Brille zurecht, ehe er Stiles von oben herab anstarrte,  
„Aber das nächste mal, erwarte ich Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksam bis zum Ende meiner Unterrichtsstunde, haben wir uns da verstanden Mr. Stilinski?“  
Mit einem übertriebenen Kopfnicken stand Stiles so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl gefährlich kippelte. Er sammelte seine Schulsachen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ein und stopfte sie mehr schlecht als recht in seinen Rucksack, bevor er gemeinsam mit Scott die Flucht ergriff.  
  
So schnell wie möglich passierten sie die Klassenzimmertüre und hasteten dann den Gang entlang... Nicht, dass Harris seine Meinung doch noch änderte und sich zu ganz anderen Maßnahmen verleiten ließ.  
Erst als Stiles beinahe bei der Schulkantine – und somit Meilen von dem Chemieklassenzimmer entfernt – angekommen war, verlangsamten er seine Schritte, ehe er vollends stehen blieb..  
„Alter... dafür bin ich dir echt was schuldig!“  
Am liebsten hätte sich Stiles seinem Retter in der Not an den Hals geworfen, aber das hatte letzte Nacht ja schon für peinliche Situationen gesorgt, weshalb er davon lieber absah.  
Stattdessen beschränkte er sich auf einen freundschaftlichen Handschlag.  
„Ach das war es Wert! Ich meine... Hast du das Gesicht von Harris gesehen? Coach Finstock dient also sogar bei unserem Chemieteufel als Abschreckung!“  
Scott grinste bis über beide Ohren, was dafür sorgte, dass auch Stiles ein erleichtertes Lachen nicht mehr länger zurück halten konnte. Schnell waren nur noch Grunzgeräusche von den beiden jungen Männern zu hören, was ihnen einige irritierte Blicke ihrer Mitschüler einbrachte.  
  
„Was habt ihr denn für Probleme?“  
Ruckartig drehte sich Stiles um und musste sich an Scott festklammern, um nicht umzufallen.  
Keinen Meter von ihnen entfernt, lehnte Jackson an einem der Metallspinde.  
Die Arme hatte er vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, während sein Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach.  
Eine einzigartige Mischung aus Arroganz, Abneigung und Neugierde zu der nur Jackson fähig war.  
„Ihr seid doch echt nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf! Müsst ihr denn ständig beweisen, dass ihr absolute-“  
Noch bevor der blonde Werwolf seine Gemeinheiten aussprechen konnte, wurde die Türe des Schließfaches direkt neben ihm mit einem lauten Scheppern zugeknallt.  
Verschreckt zuckte Jackson zusammen, während seine Augen kurz in einem strahlenden Blau aufleuchteten und aus seiner Kehle ein Knurren drang, was eher wie das Fauchen einer ängstlichen Katze klang.  
„Spinnst du? Willst du mich umbringen?“  
Jackson starrte mit wild funkelten Augen auf die junge Frau, die seelenruhig neben ihn getreten war und sich nun eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Ihre manikürten Fingernägel blitzten dabei in einem strahlenden Rot auf, das farblich perfekt zu ihrem Lippenstift passte.  
  
„Oh mein Gott... Reiß dich mal zusammen... Manchmal bist du so ein Höhlenmensch! Nur weil du schon wieder den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune verbreitest, dürfen andere nicht einmal mehr lachen? Du verbringst echt zu viel Zeit mit Derek Hale!“  
Lydia verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte somit gekonnt ihren fassungslosen und überrumpelten  
Freund, dessen Gesicht langsam aber sicher eine gesunde Farbe annahm... ob nun vor Wut oder Scham wusste Jackson wahrscheinlich selber nicht so genau.  
Stiles biss sich unterdessen fest auf die Unterlippe, um das schallende Gelächter, das drohte aus ihm herauszubrechen, rechtzeitig im Keim zu ersticken.  
Wenn er Lydia nicht eh schon vergöttert hätte, dann würde er ihr alleine wegen dieser Aktion mit Haut und Haaren verfallen.  
Diese Frau würde irgendwann noch die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen! Davon war Stiles felsenfest überzeugt...  
  
Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen strich sich Lydia erneut eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln verzogen und sie über die Köpfe von Stiles und Scott hinweg jemandem zuwinkte.  
„Allison!“  
Es war amüsant, wie schnell sich Scotts Gesicht von aufgeweckter Welpe in begossener Pudel verwandeln konnte, nur weil der Name seiner Exfreundin fiel.  
Stiles hatte fast schon ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm.  
Vor allem, als die bildhübsche Brünette an ihnen vorbei schlenderte und Scott nur einen kurzen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie von Lydia in Beschlag genommen wurde.  
„Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich versetzt...“  
Sofort hakte sich die Rothaarige bei Allison unter und zerrte die Ältere mit sich in Richtung Ausgang.  
Ein entrüstetes „Hey... Lydia?!“ hallte den Mädchen noch hinterher, ehe sie durch das große Eingangsportal nach draußen verschwanden.  
Jackson starrte seiner Freundin fassungslos hinterher. Da hatte sie ihn doch glatt mit diesen beiden Losern einfach so stehen lassen.  
Tss... Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein!  
Vor sich hin fluchend nahm der blonde Werwolf die Verfolgung auf, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ Stiles im Vorbeigehen anzurempeln.  
Einzig Scott sorgte dafür, dass sein Freund nicht wie ein nasser Sack umfiel.  
„Bitte sag mir, dass ich beim nächsten Lacrosse Training sein Captain-Trikot mit Eisenhut überschütten darf...“, wisperte Stiles so leise wie möglich, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Jackson ihn trotzdem hören konnte.  
  
Langsam schlenderten die beiden Jungs die Treppenstufen hinunter, die zu den Parkplätzen führten, wo wie sonst auch direkt neben Stiles Jeep, Jacksons Porsche parkte.  
Der Todesblick, den sie von dem Blonden zugesandt bekamen, deutete darauf hin, dass der Werwolf tatsächlich die Eisenhut-Androhung gehört hatte.  
Stiles ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken, sondern schenkte dem Betawolf nur ein keckes Grinsen, jedoch verschwand das sehr schnell wieder von seinen Lippen, als er neben seinem Jeep zum Stehen kam.  
„Was zum...“  
Irgendjemand hatte einen weißen, unscheinbaren Briefumschlag unter den Wischer der Frontscheibe seines Jeeps geklemmt.  
Sofort zog sich Stiles Magen unangenehm zusammen und er wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick huschte über die vielen Gesichter hinweg... Schüler, die hastig das Schulgebäude verließen und auf den großen Parkplatz strömten, vereinzelte Lehrer... aber nirgends konnte Stiles die dunkelhaarige Frau erspähen, die ihm vor ein paar Tagen nachts in der Tankstelle den gleichen Briefumschlag aufgedrängt hatte.  
  
„Stiles? Alles okay?“  
Scotts ruhige Stimme riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der kleinere Werwolf ihm mittlerweile eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Sogar Jackson war neben ihn getreten  und musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und... war das echt ein Anflug von Besorgnis? Nein... wohl eher nicht... Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden Werwölfe die plötzliche Angespanntheit und vor allem das schnell schlagende Herz von Stiles wahrnehmen können und waren deshalb etwas näher gerückt.  
„Ähm... ja... klar...“, antwortete er endlich.  
Mit einer zittrigen Hand hob er zögerlich den Scheibenwischer an und befreite so den weißen Umschlag. Er wusste nicht einmal, weshalb er so nervös war.  
Von der Alphawölfin – von wem sonst sollte der Brief sonst stammen... – fehlte ja offensichtlich jede Spur und überhaupt... sie schien Derek auf irgendeine Art und Weise nahe zu stehen, wenn sie schon wieder einen Brief für ihn hatte.  
Was Stiles so gar nicht gefallen wollte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Werwölfin scheinbar wusste, wo sie ihn finden konnte und ihn nun erneut als persönlichen Laufburschen missbrauchen wollte.  
Wieso brachte sie die Briefe nicht selbst an den Mann... oder noch besser... wieso redete sie nicht einfach mit Derek, wenn sie ihn doch kannte?  
Misstrauisch beäugte Stiles den Umschlag von allen Seiten.  
Kein Absender... Kein Empfänger... Gar nichts...  
  
„Ist das von ner heimlichen Verehrerin?“  
Scott hatte sich neugierig ein Stück nach vorne gelehnt, um ebenfalls den Umschlag genauer betrachten zu können, jedoch wich er sofort wieder zurück, so als hätte er sich daran verbrannt.  
Seine Nase kräuselte sich und er rieb sich einmal mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Woah... eine Verehrerin mit einem ziemlich penetranten Parfüm...“  
Irritiert schnüffelte Stiles ebenfalls an dem Papier konnte jedoch nicht einmal die geringste Duftnote daran ausmachen.  
„Pah... als ob Stiles ne Verehrerin hätte...“  
Jackson grinste über beide Ohren, als er mit Leichtigkeit den Umschlag Stiles Händen entriss und ihn gegen die Sonne hielt.  
„Hey... gib den wieder her!“  
Stiles versuchte den Brief zurück zu erobern, was ein aussichtsloser Kampf war. Obwohl Jackson kleiner war als er, schaffte er es trotzdem den Umschlag immer wieder außer Reichweite zu halten. „Gib ihn mir zurück...“  
Stiles stolperte über die Bordsteinkante, als er erneut versuchte an Jackson vorbei zu kommen und schon wieder ins Leere griff.  
Noch bevor Jackson sich jedoch freuen konnte, wurde ihm der Briefumschlag schließlich aus der Hand gerissen.  
  
„Was soll-“  
Er drehte sich um und starrte somit genau in die wütend funkelnden Augen seiner Freundin.  
„L...Lydia?!“  
Er hatte gedacht, dass die Rothaarige schon längst mit Allison gemeinsam losgefahren war, aber so wie das aussah, hatte sie stattdessen das Schauspiel mit beobachtet.  
„Du bist manchmal so ein Arsch, weißt du das eigentlich?“  
Jackson zog ein wenig die Schultern nach oben und wehrte sich noch nicht einmal, als Lydia ihm ihre Handtasche in den Bauch rammte, während sie mit einem Lächeln Stiles den Briefumschlag entgegen streckte.  
Mit einem leisen „Danke, Lyds“ nahm Stiles ihn entgegen.  
„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil ich dir keine Liebesbriefe schreibe.“  
Jackson, der nun mit Lydias Handtasche auf dem Arm ein wenig Fehl am Platz wirkte, verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
„Als ob ich Liebesbriefe von dir haben möchte, wenn ich stattdessen heute Abend so richtig-“  
Lydia sorgte mit einem Kuss dafür, dass die Worte in einem leisen Murren untergingen und Stiles war insgeheim froh dafür.  
Wenn es etwas gab, das er über die Mitglieder des Hale Rudels absolut NICHT wissen wollte, dann war es alles, was mit deren privatem Sexleben zu tun hatte!  
  
„Ich dachte du fährst mit Allison...“  
„Ja... aber ihr ist etwas dazwischen gekommen.“  
„Ach ja? Etwas, das mit 'I' anfängt und 'saac' endet?“  
„So in der Art... ja!“  
„Na...der scheint in letzter Zeit ja ziemlich oft dazwischen zu kommen...“  
Stiles beobachtete, wie Lydia um den silbernen Porsche herum stolzierte, um auf der Beifahrerseite Platz zu nehmen. Sie winkte Stiles kurz zu, ehe sie mit Jackson einstieg und die beiden mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhren.  
Oh je...  
Mit einer bösen Vorahnung drehte sich Stiles zu seinem besten Freund um und wollte ihm schon aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfen, jedoch war Scott nicht mehr neben ihm.  
Stattdessen stand er neben seinem Motorrad und war gerade dabei seinen Helm aufzusetzen.  
Stiles seufzte lautlos.  
Natürlich hatte Scott mitbekommen, dass da in letzter Zeit irgendetwas zwischen Allison und Isaac lief... aber so direkt hatte es noch keiner zuvor angesprochen.  
Okay... es musste eine Ablenkung her!  
„Hey... wenn du möchtest. Komm doch zu mir auf eine Runde Call of Duty!“  
Stiles wurde nur mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln bedacht, während sich Scott auf sein Motorrad schwang.  
„Ne... schon okay... ich... hab nachher eh noch etwas vor. Wir sehen uns, Stiles!“  
Mit einem lauten Brummen erwachte die Maschine zum Leben und Scott schlängelte sich durch die parkendes Autos in Richtung Ausfahrt.  
  
„Na ganz toll!“  
Stiles blieb mit seinem doofen Umschlag als einziger zurück.  
Eigentlich hatte er ja große Lust den Brief einfach zu zerknüllen und in den nächstbesten Papierkorb zu schmeißen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Seufzend steckte er ihn schließlich in seinen Rucksack.  
Nachdem Scott ja offensichtlich einen auf verletzten Single-Werwolf machte, und keine Zeit für ihn hatte, konnte Stiles genauso gut Derek seinen bescheuerten Brief überbringen.  
Aber nur um das klar zu stellen. Er tat das NUR, weil er eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte.  
Er war ja wohl kein Laufbursche verdammt nochmal.  
Und er nutzte das auch gewiss NICHT als Alibi, um einen Grund zu haben Derek so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen zu können.  
Pah...  
Schnaubend pfefferte Stiles seinen Rucksack auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Nein... er tat das NUR weil...weil er dadurch Derek seine nächste Lektion beibringen konnte!  
Ja genau...  
Es war an der Zeit, dass der Alpha endlich lernte, wie man ordentlich 'Danke' sagte.  
Stiles rutschte in dem Fahrersitz so weit nach vorne, dass seine Stirn mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Lenkrad landete.  
Oh Mann...  
Er war doch echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall!  
So viel zu dem Thema 'Vergessen-wir-diese-beschissene-Wette-und-halten-uns-erst-einmal-von-Derek-Hale-fern'...  
  
~*~  
  
Es war komisch für Stiles schon wieder die Stufen bis zu Dereks Loft alleine hinaufzusteigen. Er war in den letzten paar Tagen öfter hier gewesen, als bei Scott zu Hause und das sollte wirklich etwas heißen.  
Mit einem Seufzen erklomm Stiles die letzte Stufe und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sein Blick auf die nur angelehnte, große Metalltüre fiel.  
Was zum... Derek ließ doch nie die Türe offen stehen...  
Unschlüssig verlagerte Stiles sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, jedoch haderte er nur kurz mit sich selbst.  
Die Neugierde war einfach zu groß.  
Vorsichtig schlich er die letzten paar Schritte bis zu der Metalltüre und wollte in das weitläufige Loft spähen, als sich genau in dem Moment ein dunkler Schatten vor sein Gesichtsfeld schob und die Türe mit Schwung komplett aufgerissen wurde.  
„Na sieh mal einer an... Wen haben wir denn da?“  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte wieder zurück zu weichen, jedoch wurde er am Kragen gepackt und grob in Dereks Loft gezerrt.  
„Was soll das? Lass mich sofort los!“  
Verzweifelt wand sich Stiles in dem festen Griff des Werwolfs, auch wenn er wusste, dass er gar keine Chance hatte sich selbst zu befreien, was auch gar nicht nötig war...  
Stiles wurde die Stufen, die in das Loft führten, herunter gestoßen und er machte sich schon darauf gefasst gleich schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit dem Betonboden zu machen, als er von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen wurde.  
Ächzend prallte er gegen eine breite Brust, gegen die er auch sofort wie in einem Schraubstock gepresst wurde, so dass ihm schier die Luft weg blieb.  
  
„Du solltest doch verschwinden!“  
Im ersten Moment dachte Stiles, dass er damit gemeint war, aber damit lag er wohl falsch.  
Ein feindseliges Knurren ließ den ganzen Oberkörper vibrieren gegen den er so fest gedrückt wurde, jedoch richtete sich das keineswegs gegen Stiles, sondern gegen den anderen Werwolf, der ihn gerade eben noch so rabiat in Dereks Loft gezerrt hatte.  
„Das wollte ich ja auch, aber dein... 'Besuch'... kam mir dabei in die Quere!“  
Stiles konnte zwar nur hören, was gesagt wurde, aber es reichte vollkommen aus, um sich das passende Gesicht dazu vorzustellen.  
Es war kein anderer als Peter Hale, der feixend in der Metalltüre stand und seinen Neffen und dessen Spielzeug, das er so besitzergreifend umklammerte, amüsiert von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Ich will euer privates Treffen ja auch nur ungern stören. Ich weiß, wann ich unerwünscht bin!“  
Stiles konnte ein geringschätziges Grunzen nicht unterdrücken.  
Ja klar... als ob Peter Hale jemals irgendwo ERWÜNSCHT wäre!  
Die Metalltüre fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und obwohl Stiles sich immer noch in einer eisernen Umarmung wiederfand, hatte er das Gefühl wieder ein wenig besser durchatmen zu können.  
Peter schaffte es immer wieder für eine unangenehme Stimmung zu sorgen...  
Wobei wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann stand Derek in dieser Beziehung seinem Onkel in nichts nach. Der große Alphawerwolf hatte auch diesen Effekt für eine gewisse Stimmung zu sorgen, auch wenn das eine Stimmung der ganz anderen Art war.  
  
Stiles schluckte einmal trocken, als ihm bewusst wurde wie nah sie sich gerade schon wieder waren.  
Er konnte genau die harten Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Händen spüren und der schnelle Atem des Älteren streifte immer wieder über seinen Nacken hinweg, so dass sich eine Gänsehaut von dieser Stelle aus über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
Die großen Hände des Alphas wanderten von Stiles Rücken bis hin zu seinen Schultern und schoben ihn schließlich ein Stück weit weg, so dass leider jeglicher Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrochen wurde.  
Dereks Gesicht war wie eh und je eine verschlossene Maske, als er Stiles einmal von oben bis unten musterte, ehe er ihn mit einem widerwilligen Grummeln bedachte.  
„Was willst du hier?“  
Stiles Mund verzog sich zu einer beleidigten Schnute.  
„Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen!“  
Derek blinzelte nicht einmal, sondern starrte den Jüngeren nur weiter ungerührt an, so als wartete er auf eine vernünftigere Antwort.  
Stiles verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen und schüttelte mit einer einzigen Bewegung beide Hände des Alphawerwolfs von sich ab.  
„Ich finde viel interessanter was Peter hier wollte.“  
  
Endlich bröckelte die starre Maske von Derek.  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich abfällig und seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück weit nach unten, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.  
„Das geht dich nichts an!“  
Stiles ließ sich von Dereks abwehrender Haltung nicht beeindrucken.  
„Ach ja? Also ich denke schon, dass mich das was angeht, immerhin hatte dein verrückter Onkel gestern freie Sicht auf meinen nackten Hintern, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...“  
Als ob er das jemals vergessen könnte...  
Derek gab nur ein Schnauben von sich.  
„Sein Besuch hier hatte absolut nichts mit gestern zu tun!“  
„Wer's glaubt, wird selig! Und weshalb war er dann sonst hier? Bestimmt nicht um seinen Lieblingsneffen zu besuchen!“  
Stiles versuchte jede noch so kleine Reaktion von Derek in sich aufzusaugen, aber der Alpha war wie eh und je ein verschlossenes Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
„Wie schon gesagt... das geht dich nichts an!“  
Der große Alpha hatte gesprochen und wollte keine Widerrede mehr hören, was dafür sorgte, dass in Stiles eine gewisse Wut hochkochte.  
„Wieso? Weil ich nicht zu eurer ach so tollen Werwolfs-Boyband gehören will?“, fauchte er.  
Er hatte sich selbst geschworen  es nicht noch einmal zur Sprache zu bringen und trotzdem waren ihm diese Worte unbeabsichtigt über die Lippen gekommen.  
Es war ein unterschwelliger Vorwurf...  
Wieso konnte Derek ihn nicht einfach so akzeptieren, wie er war?  
War es so schlimm einen Menschen in seinem Rudel zu haben?  
Und wieso schien er sogar seinem Psycho-Onkel mehr zu vertrauen als... ihm?  
Wieso verdammt nochmal?  
  
Dereks Augen verfärbten sich zu einem durchdringenden Blutrot, während er drohend einen Schritt auf Stiles zukam, der jedoch trotzig an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb.  
Pah... Nein...  
Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht klein beigeben.  
„Ich hatte dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren werde...“, knurrte Derek ihm entgegen, „... also wieso musst du jetzt schon wieder darauf herum reiten?“  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zerrte an den Mundwinkeln des Alphas.  
„Oder... bereust du deine Entscheidung etwa schon?“  
Das hätte Derek wohl gerne!  
Stiles biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sich ein unangenehmer, metallischer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete, ehe er vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein! Nicht einmal im Geringsten!“  
„Also wieso bist du dann hier Stiles?“  
Mit einem wütenden Blick ließ Stiles seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen, was in dem Loft mit einem lauten Geräusch widerhallte.  
Schroff riss er an dem Reißverschluss und beförderte schließlich den weißen Briefumschlag ans Tageslicht.  
  
Dereks Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und nahmen wieder ihre natürliche Farbe an.  
Sein Blick huschte ein paar mal zwischen dem Umschlag und Stiles Gesicht hin und her, bevor er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass der gehetzte Ausdruck aus seinen Gesichtszügen verschwand.  
„Woher hast du den?“  
Das tiefe Grollen von Dereks Stimme ging Stiles durch Mark und Bein und doch zwang er sich dazu lediglich mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
„Wie wäre es erst einmal mit einem kleinen Dankeschön, dafür dass ich schon wieder den Laufbursche spiele? Dann hätten wir zumindest Lektion 3 unseres Freundlichkeitskurses für heute abgeschlossen...“  
Scheinbar war Derek heute alles andere als zu Freundlichkeit aufgelegt.  
Er packte sich das Handgelenk des Jüngeren und zerrte ihn ruppig am Arm näher zu sich heran.  
„Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf deine dummen Spielchen, Stiles... Woher hast du diesen Brief.“  
Dieses Mal war es nicht einmal mehr eine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung endlich mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken, aber Stiles blieb stur.  
„Was tut das schon zur Sache?“  
Er drehte seinen Kopf so weit zur Seite, dass er dem bohrenden Blick des Älteren entging, jedoch schien das den Alpha nur noch wütender zu machen.  
Der Griff, mit dem er Stiles festhielt wurde plötzlich so stark, dass der junge Mann Angst um sein Handgelenk hatte. Noch ein bisschen fester und er war sich sicher, dass die Knochen wie ein Zweig, den man zu sehr überdehnte, brechen würden.  
„Derek... du... tust mir weh...“  
Stiles keuchte leise und seine Augen begannen vor Schmerzen zu tränen.  
„Derek!“  
So plötzlich wie der Ältere ihn gepackt hatte, so schnell wurde er auch wieder los gelassen und ein stechendes Ziehen war das einzige was in seinem Handgelenk noch zu spüren war.  
  
Derek wich einige Schritte zurück und in seinen Augen flackerte so etwas wie Reue auf, jedoch sprachen seine Lippen ganz andere Worte.  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Ich dachte es wäre klar, dass du dich von diesem fremden Alpha fern halten sollst!“  
Scharf zog Stiles die Luft durch seine Nase ein.  
Derek glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er sich freiwillig mit dieser fremden Werwölfin getroffen hatte, oder?  
„Willst DU eigentlich MICH verarschen?“  
Stiles merkte gar nicht, dass sich seine Augen mit noch mehr Tränen zu füllen schienen, die dieses Mal allerdings nichts mit den Schmerzen in seinem Handgelenk zu tun hatten.  
„Ich habe mich NIE mit ihr getroffen! Im Gegenteil... Deine komische Werwolfsfreundin scheint Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben mich seit neuestem zu stalken.“  
„Was?“  
Derek starrte Stiles an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden! Sie hat den Brief für dich an meinem Jeep deponiert, als ich in der Schule war und ich? Ich bin auch noch so blöd und renne damit gleich zu dir... mach hier für euch einen auf Hermes den Götterboten und bekomme dafür noch nicht einmal ein beschissenes 'Danke'? Nein... Ich werde auch noch von dir-“  
  
Verschreckt zuckte Stiles zusammen, als Derek ihn erneut an den Schultern packte.  
Dieses Mal war er jedoch um einiges vorsichtiger.  
Seine Hände schlossen sich um Stiles Oberarme und zogen ihn behutsam näher an den warmen Körper des Alphawolfs.  
„Sie hat dir in der Schule aufgelauert?“  
Überrumpelt blinzelte Stiles ein paar mal.  
Dereks Stimme hatte ein  unbekanntes Zittern innegewohnt, das Stiles vorher noch nie gehört hatte und er wirkte fast schon panisch.  
„K.. Keine Ahnung... ich... hab sie nicht persönlich gesehen... aber sie muss dort gewesen sein, sonst hätte ich den Brief ja nicht-“  
Schon wieder wurde er durch Derek unterbrochen.  
„Du wirst sie nicht mehr wieder sehen, verstanden?“  
„Hey... Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Ich hab sie NICHT getroffen!“, fauchte Stiles.  
Derek schien ihm wirklich nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, da er einfach weiter redete.  
„Bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von ihr, wirst du mich sofort anrufen.“  
„Derek!“  
„Und ich möchte, dass du nicht mehr alleine unterwegs bist!“  
„Was zum...“  
„Ab jetzt wird dich immer jemand aus dem Rudel-“  
„NEIN!“  
  
Mit einem wütenden Schnauben stieß Stiles den größeren Werwolf von sich weg, was erstaunlich gut funktionierte, da Derek anscheinend nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte.  
„Verdammt nochmal, was soll das? Hältst du dich jetzt für meinen Vater, oder was?“  
Stiles Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
„Nein! Aber ich bin dein Alpha!“  
„Nein bist du eben NICHT! Du willst mich doch so niemals in deinem Rudel haben!“  
Und da waren sie...  
Langsam kullerten die ersten Tränen über Stiles Wangen und tropften ihm schließlich vom Kinn.  
Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte er sie wieder weg zu wischen, aber es schien so, als wäre ein unsichtbarer Damm gebrochen.  
Am liebsten wäre er sofort und auf der Stelle im Erdboden versunken.  
Je mehr er versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, umso schwieriger wurde es, bis schließlich sogar ein leises Schluchzen Stiles Lippen entkam.  
Derek würde unter diesen Umständen nie sein Alpha werden, auch wenn Stiles es sich noch so sehr wünschte...  
Und dann machte der Ältere mit nur einem einzigen Satz jegliche Hoffnung von Stiles zunichte.  
„Du hast Recht. Ich bin scheinbar wirklich nicht dein Alpha!“  
Die Tränen nahmen ihm schier die Sicht und trotzdem schaffte er es Derek einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen, wobei er nicht einmal wirklich sauer auf den Alpha war, sondern vielmehr auf sich selbst.  
„Also gut... Du hast die Wette gewonnen...“  
Erneut wischte sich Stiles ungelenk mit dem Unterarm über seine feuchten Wangen.  
„Du bist und bleibst einfach nur ein Arsch! Und sonst nichts weiter.“  
Wie erbärmlich...  
Stiles war der einzige, der sich hier gerade zum Arsch machte, aber es war momentan so viel leichter seinen Selbsthass auf Derek zu projizieren.  
  
Schniefend schnappte sich Stiles seinen Rucksack und vermied es dabei erneut in das Gesicht des Alphawerwolfs zu blicken.  
Der Briefumschlag lag wie ein Mahnmal genau zu Stiles Füßen und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen einmal darauf zu treten, als er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Ausgang marschierte.  
„Stiles...“  
Derek hielt ihn kurz vor der Metalltüre erneut zurück.  
Seine warme Präsenz war deutlich in Stiles Rücken zu spüren und die Hand, die nach seinem Oberarm gegriffen hatte, sandte immer noch diese bescheuerten Glückshormone durch seinen Körper.  
Verdammt... Das war wie eine Droge, die nicht gut für einen war.  
Konnte man das nicht einfach wieder abschalten?  
Musste sein Körper immer noch verrückt spielen, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass Derek ihm nur weh tun würde?  
Er musste weg hier!  
Er musste auf Entzug und zwar sofort!  
Mit einer ungeahnten Kraft riss sich Stiles von dem Werwolf los.  
Die Metalltüre schepperte laut als sie mit viel Wucht zur Seite geschoben wurde und Stiles rannte die Treppenstufen nach unten, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her.  
„Stiles! Warte...Stiles... BITTE!“  
Dereks Stimme hallte in dem großen Treppenhaus nach, aber Stiles blieb nicht stehen.  
  
Wegrennen schien zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die richtige Option zu sein!

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

**to be continued?**


	7. Schritt 3: Sich selbst spüren

**Schritt 3: Sich selbst spüren**  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
„Stiles? Das Essen wird kalt!“  
Es war nun schon das dritte Mal, dass der Sheriff an die verschlossene Zimmertüre seines Sohnes klopfte und zum dritten Mal bekam er nur ein unverständliches Brummen als Antwort.  
Wenn er es richtig deutete, dann sollte das wohl „Keinen Hunger!“ heißen, aber die Worte waren so gedämpft, dass es auch genauso gut nach „Lass mich in Ruhe!“ oder „Geh endlich weg!“ hätte klingen können.  
Entnervt massierte sich der ältere Mann die Schläfen, hinter denen er ein allzu bekanntes Pochen spüren konnte.  
So langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass sein Sohn auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war und er nichts dagegen tun konnte.  
In seiner Polizeilaufbahn hatte er schon genügend Verhöre miterlebt, um zu wissen wann man ihm ins Gesicht log und... Stiles tat das seit neuestem viel zu oft!  
Eine Lüge jagte die andere..  
Es schien immer schwerer und schwerer zu werden an ihn heran zu kommen, so als hätte sich langsam aber sicher eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und John hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er sie wieder einreißen konnte.  
Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde Stiles ihm noch vollkommen entgleiten!  
  
Was war nur los mit dem Jungen?   
Was hatte er zu verbergen?  
Was belastete ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal mit seinem Vater darüber reden konnte?  
Oder vielleicht... lag es an ihm?  
War es eventuell sogar seine eigene Schuld?  
Hatte er in der Erziehung irgendetwas falsch gemacht, das Stiles so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte?  
Er hätte mehr für ihn da sein müssen...  
Er hätte...  
  
Das Herz des Sheriffs zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während er verzweifelt auf die verschlossene Zimmertüre starrte.  
Es waren diese Momente, in denen er Claudia am meisten vermisste.  
Ihre Art, in allem das Positive zu sehen...   
Ihr Strahlen, das jegliche Dunkelheit vertreiben konnte...  
Sie war sein Fels in der Brandung gewesen...   
Sein Rettungsring, der ihn über Wasser gehalten hatte und der ihm mit ihrem Tod einfach so entrissen worden war.  
Seitdem hatte er das Gefühl hilflos zu strampeln und zu zappeln, nur um dann doch irgendwann sang- und klanglos unterzugehen...  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen rieb sich der Sheriff über die Augen und versuchte die finsteren Gedanken möglichst schnell aus seinem Inneren wieder zu vertreiben.  
Nein!  
Er durfte so nicht denken!  
Er musste stark bleiben... wenn schon nicht für sich selbst, dann für Stiles...  
Dieses mal würde er sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen und er hatte auch schon einen Plan, wie er seinen Sohn aus der Reserve locken konnte.  
Fest entschlossen räusperte er sich laut.  
„Also gut...Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann hast du sicher auch nichts dagegen, wenn ich die extra große Portion Curlyfries, die ich eigentlich für dich mitgebracht habe, selber esse. Zum Wegschmeißen sind die echt zu schade und mein Salat hält sich bestimmt länger im Kühlschrank, als die triefenden-“  
In dem Zimmer war ein lautes Poltern zu hören, bevor die Türe plötzlich mit viel Schwung aufgerissen wurde und Stiles seinen Vater mit einem finsteren Blick anvisierte.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass dieses fettige Zeug pures Gift für dich ist!“  
Der Sheriff zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen schuldbewusst drein zu schauen.  
  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln stampfte Stiles schließlich an dem älteren Mann vorbei, wobei er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte.  
„Unfassbar... ohne mich würde dieser alte Mann nicht einmal sein Abendessen überleben...“  
Nur schwer konnte sich der besagte alte Mann ein kleines Lächeln verkneifen, während er hinter seinem Sohn die Treppe herunterstieg.  
Ja... Stiles lag gar nicht mal so daneben mit seiner Vermutung...  
Was sollte er nur ohne seinen Jungen machen?  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles starrte wie gebannt auf die große Portion Curlyfries, die sein Vater extra auf einen Teller verteilt hatte und... Oh Gott... War das wirklich selbstgemachter SourCream-Dip?   
Misstrauisch schweifte Stiles Blick zu dem älteren Mann, der ihm mittlerweile gegenüber saß und gerade ohne großes Murren seinen Salat herunterwürgte.  
Okay...   
Hier war eindeutig irgendetwas im Busch...  
Vorsichtig griff Stiles nach den Curlyfries und wappnete sich innerlich schon gegen einen möglichen Angriff, jedoch hätte er sich auf das Folgende in keinster Art und Weise vorbereiten können.  
Während er sich die erste Fritte in den Mund schob, unterbrach sein Vater die Stille.  
„Hast du etwa geweint?“  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich überrascht und die Fritte fiel ihm wieder aus seinem Mund zurück in den Teller, was sein Vater nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln bedachte.  
Oh nein...  
Das hier würde doch jetzt bitte kein Verhör werden...  
  
„Was?... Wie kommst du denn bitte auf sowas?“  
Stiles versuchte sich an einem breiten Grinsen, was ihm leider kläglich misslang.  
Der Sheriff beobachtete ihn dabei mit Argusaugen, während er in seinem Salat herumstocherte nur um dann mit seiner Gabel, auf der nun eine Tomate aufgespießt war, auf das blasse Gesicht seines Sohnes zu deuten.  
„Deine Augen sind ganz rot und glasig!“  
Stiles schluckte einmal trocken und versuchte dem durchdringenden Blick möglichst standzuhalten.  
Zwar hatte der Sheriff keinen eingebauten Lügendetektor wie die Werwölfe, dafür aber eine verdammte Polizeiausbildung hinter sich!  
„Ich hab gerade einfach zu wenig Schlaf.“  
Bevor eine weitere Gegenfrage kommen konnte, setzte Stiles all seine Karten auf die altbewährten 'Tot-Quassel-Methode'.  
„Zum einen ist da Mr. Harris, der meint er müsste mir doppelt so viele Aufgaben aufbrummen, wie dem Rest der Klasse, dabei hab ich dem Kerl noch nie was getan und trotzdem hat er mich auf dem Kieker... und zum anderen waren die letzten Wochen echt vollgepackt mit allerlei Tests, deswegen musste ich die ein oder andere Nacht durchlernen und-“  
Mit nur einer Geste sorgte der Sheriff dafür, dass der Redefluss wieder verstummte.  
„Nun... das würde dann zwar deine Augenringe erklären, aber nicht wieso deine Noten in letzter Zeit so in den Keller absacken, wenn du doch so viel lernst, dass du nicht einmal mehr schlafen kannst...“  
  
Stiles bewegte sich unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her, ehe er ein Stück weit nach unten rutschte.  
Der Geruch der Curlyfries stieg ihm dabei in die Nase und sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Magen unangenehm umdrehte.  
Normalerweise liebte er diese Teile abgöttisch, aber dieses Gespräch raubte ihm gerade eindeutig den Appetit! Dem Sheriff schien es dabei nicht anders zu ergehen, da er seinen eigenen Salat angewidert ein Stück weit von sich wegschob, um seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abzustützen.  
„Stiles... du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst, oder?“  
Die Besorgnis und Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme des älteren Mannes war nur allzu deutlich herauszuhören, was leider auch dafür sorgte, dass sich Stiles von Minute zu Minute unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte.  
„Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast... Ich bin immer für dich da!“  
So fest er konnte biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Er wollte seinen Dad nicht schon wieder anlügen, aber er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er weiter Fragen stellen würde. Und er war sich sicher, dass noch mehr Fragen folgen würden...  
  
Der Sheriff seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen einmal über das Gesicht, ehe er Stiles eindringlich ansah.  
„Also... Hast du du denn irgendwelche... Probleme?“  
Ein Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort, zu der der junge Mann gerade fähig war, jedoch schien das seinem Vater dieses Mal nicht zu genügen.  
„Bedroht dich irgendjemand?“  
„Dad...“  
„Ist es jemand von der Schule? Stiles... du musst dich wirklich nicht schämen... Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand gemobbt wird und deswegen-“  
Dieses Mal schüttelte Stiles vehementer den Kopf, was daran liegen könnte, dass es seit langem einmal keine Lüge war, wenn er diese Vermutung abstreiten würde.  
„Ich werde nicht gemobbt!“  
  
Ein kurzer Anflug von Erleichterung huschte über das Gesicht seines Vaters, bevor sich noch mehr Besorgnis auf seinen Gesichtszügen breit machte und ihn älter wirken ließ, als er eigentlich war.  
„Oh Gott... nimmst du etwa Drogen?“  
„W... was?!“  
Ungläubig blinzelte Stiles ein paar mal.  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht...“  
„Kein Mobbing... keine Drogen... was ist es denn dann?“  
„Dad... mach dir bitte keine unnötigen Sorgen. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordn-“  
„Lüg mich nicht an!“  
Die Hand des Sheriffs knallte plötzlich so stark auf den Tisch, dass das Geschirr laut klapperte.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen, zuckte Stiles zusammen und wagte es nicht einmal mehr zu atmen, allerdings war er nicht der Einzige, der über diesen Gefühlsausbruch überrascht war.  
Der ältere Mann sah mindestens genauso schockiert aus.  
Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch, bevor er mit deutlich ruhigerer Stimme fortfuhr.  
„Tut mir leid... aber... bitte... lüg mich nicht an! Nicht schon wieder!“  
Stiles wich den flehenden Augen seines Vaters aus und starrte lieber auf den Teller mit den mittlerweile erkalteten Curlyfries.  
Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, weshalb er sie zu Fäusten ballte, was auch seinem Gegenüber nicht verborgen blieb.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen griff der Sheriff über den Tisch und legte seine Hand sanft über die bebende Faust seines Sohnes.  
„Ich bin nicht dumm Stiles. Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas dich belastet und... es zerbricht mir das Herz, dass ich nicht für dich da sein kann, so wie ich es möchte! Versteh mich doch! Ich will dir nur helfen. Also bitte... sag mir einfach, was mit dir los ist...“  
  
Stiles Augen brannten unangenehm hinter den Lidern und es verschwamm alles leicht, als er wieder nach oben sah und den sorgenvollen Blick seines Dads erwiderte.  
Er war so kurz davor es einfach zu sagen, einfach alles raus zu lassen, so dass dieser verdammte Druck endlich von ihm abfiel, aber im letzten Moment geriet er ins Stocken.  
Nein.... Er konnte es nicht...  
Er konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.  
Zum einen würde sein Vater ihm doch eh niemals Glauben schenken und zum anderen war es einfach zu gefährlich, wenn er ihn in diese beschissene übernatürliche Welt mit hineinzog...  
Also entschied er sich schweren Herzens für eine weitere Lüge.  
  
„Ich hab Mist gebaut, Dad...“  
Die Hand des Sheriffs übte einen sanften Druck aus und es war so als wollte er Stiles dadurch ermutigen weiter zu sprechen.  
„Ich hab mich verliebt...“  
Es war deutlich, dass das absolut das Letzte war, mit dem sein Vater gerechnet hatte, immerhin hatte er sich schon ausgemalt seinen Sohn bald im Gefängnis besuchen zu müssen, da er Mitglied irgendeiner kriminellen Bande war, aber das hier... Daran hatte er nicht einmal einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet...  
Das klang ja fast so, als hätte Stiles... Liebeskummer!  
„Okay... ich denke da schwingt ein 'aber' mit, oder?“, hakte der Sheriff schließlich nach, als Stiles keine Anstalten machte weiter zu erzählen.  
Lediglich ein gekünsteltes Lachen kam über die Lippen des jungen Mannes, das jedoch so schnell wieder vorbei war, wie es angefangen hatte.  
„Ich dachte echt, dass er mich vielleicht auch mag... ein ganz kleines bisschen zumindest, aber... so wie es aussieht ist er einfach nur ein... Arsch!“  
Stiles musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, er könnte sich vielleicht ändern... obwohl... nein... ich Idiot hatte eigentlich gehofft, ICH könnte ihn ändern, aber... Ich kann es nicht...“  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihm mittlerweile eine Träne über die Wange gekullert war, erst als sein Vater sich zu ihm herüber beugte und sie sanft mit seinem Daumen wegstrich.  
Und erst jetzt wurde ihm auch so wirklich bewusst, dass diese vermeintliche Lüge, die er seinem Dad auftischen wollte, eigentlich nichts anderes als die Wahrheit war.  
  
Der Sheriff seufzte leise, während er mit ansah, wie sein Sohn langsam aber sicher von seinen Gefühlen übermannt wurde.  
Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass hier eindeutig von einem 'ER' die Rede war, aber das war wohl der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen!  
Er hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass er seinem Sohn helfen würde und... jetzt war der einzig richtige Moment, um dieses Versprechen einzuhalten.  
„Weißt du Stiles, wenn ich etwas in all den Jahren gelernt habe, dann dass die Liebe nicht dazu da ist, um seinen Partner so weit zu verändern, bis er einem gefällt...“   
Langsam stand er von seinem Platz auf und umrundete den Tisch um seine Hände sanft auf die bebenden Schultern von Stiles zu legen.  
„Liebe ist dazu da, seinen Partner so zu akzeptieren, wie er wirklich ist... und wenn du das nicht kannst, dann solltest du dir die Frage stellen, ob du dich vielleicht nur in eine Wunschvorstellung verliebt hast, wie dein Partner eventuell einmal werden könnte, oder ob du dich in ihn verliebt hast, so wie er jetzt ist... auch wenn er vielleicht momentan in deinen Augen ein... Arsch ist...“  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles starrte seit fast einer Stunde an seine Zimmerdecke ohne sich zu bewegen, was für ihn ein neuer Rekord sondergleichen war.  
Das war nun schon die dritte Nacht nach dem Streit mit Derek und dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater und doch hatte er es immer noch nicht geschafft für Ordnung in seinem Kopf zu sorgen.  
Die Worte schwirrten wie wild durcheinander.  
Er konnte sie einfach nicht richtig greifen und was das Schlimmste war...  
Er hatte immer noch keine Antwort auf die alles entscheidende Frage gefunden, die sein Vater ihm gestellt hatte.  
War es wirklich Liebe, die er für Derek empfand, oder...  
Frustriert schnaubte Stiles leise, da er genau wusste, dass er auch heute keine Antwort finden würde.  
Oh Mann...  
Er hoffte nur inständig, dass ihn wenigstens heute seine Müdigkeit übermannen würde und ihm so eine weitere schlaflose Nacht erspart blieb...  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen drehte sich Stiles schließlich zur Seite, so dass er nun die Wand anstarren konnte, was auch nicht viel besser war.  
Dabei entging ihm vollkommen der dunkle Schatten, der auf seinem Fenstersims saß und wie gebannt auf den jungen Mann starrte.  
  
Als es klar war, dass sich Stiles nicht weiter bewegen würde, zog sich der Schatten mit Leichtigkeit an der Dachrinne nach oben, so dass er seinen vorherigen Posten wieder beziehen konnte.  
Die Dachziegel bohrten sich unangenehm in seinen Rücken, als er sich der Länge nach ausstreckte und die Arme hinter seinen Kopf verschränkte.  
Dabei achtete er penibel genau auf den Herzschlag des jungen Mannes, in dem Zimmer genau unter ihm...  
Das war nun schon die dritte Nacht, in der er hier ausharrte und Wachhund spielte und er wusste noch nicht einmal wozu... und trotzdem tat er es ohne großes Murren, was mit daran lag, dass es nicht wie sonst eine sture Anweisung gewesen war, sondern zum ersten Mal eine echte, aufrichtige Bitte, der er hier Folge leistete...  
  
 _„Ich soll was?“  
Das war doch jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder?  
Mit großen Augen starrte er seinen Alpha an, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass das keineswegs ein Scherz war, sondern vielmehr bitterer Ernst.  
Das... konnte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein!  
„Lass ihn einfach nicht aus den Augen!“, ermahnte ihn der Ältere nochmal, was diese ganze Situation nur noch absurder machte.  
„Was soll das? Wieso sollte ich-“  
Er wurde durch ein lautes Knurren unterbrochen.  
„Stell keine dummen Fragen, sondern tu, was ich dir sage, Isaac!“  
Verschreckt zuckte der junge Mann zusammen und ihm blieben die restlichen Worte regelrecht im Halse stecken. Unweigerlich wich er einen kleinen Schritt vor dem Alphawerwolf zurück. Die Versuchung schnellstmöglich mit eingezogenem Schwanz das Weite zu suchen, bevor das hier eskalieren konnte, übermannte ihn schier, jedoch wurde er von Derek in letzter Sekunde zurück gehalten.  
Die Hand des Alphas schloss sich so plötzlich um seinen Oberarm, dass er nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte.  
Ängstlich huschte Isaacs Blick wieder in das Gesicht des Älteren und er war ein wenig überrascht, als er sich nicht wie sonst einer starren Maske gegenüber sah.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Er konnte so viele Gefühlsregungen in den grünblauen Augen des Alphas erkennen, dass ihm schier schwindelig davon wurde.  
„Isaac... Ich will nur, dass er keine Dummheiten macht... also... pass auf ihn auf. Bitte!“  
Derek drückte einmal den Oberarm des jüngeren Werwolfs, ehe er ihn wieder freigab und mit einem letzten auffordernden Blick bedachte.  
Wie hätte er da jemals 'nein' sagen können?_  
  
Vorsichtig drehte sich Isaac zur Seite und versuchte möglichst keine Geräusche dabei von sich zu geben, ehe er sich wieder auf Stiles konzentrierte.   
Mittlerweile hatte er sich so sehr an den Herzschlag des Älteren gewöhnt, dass es fast schon beruhigend war ihm zuzuhören.  
Was für eine Ironie!  
Vor einigen Tagen noch, hatte ihn dieser bescheuerte, viel zu schnelle Herzschlag bis zur Weißglut getrieben und jetzt hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, ihn zu vermissen, sobald er die Nächte nicht mehr auf dem Dach des Stilinski Hauses verbringen musste.  
Er wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, aber... Stiles schien auf einmal ein festes Bestandteil des Rudels für ihn und den schlummernden Wolf in seinem Inneren geworden zu sein.  
  
Isaacs Lippen verzogen sich bei dem Gedanken zu einem kleinen Lächeln, was noch ein wenig breiter wurde, als er den gleichmäßigen Atem von Stiles hören konnte.  
Es hatte lange gedauert... aber so wie das klang, war er endlich eingeschlafen.  
Die letzten Nächte waren alles andere als leicht gewesen... weder für ihn, noch für Stiles.  
Ein unruhiges hin und her wälzen war noch das Harmloseste gewesen, was er mit anhören hatte müssen.  
Am Schlimmsten war die erste Nacht gewesen.  
Das leise Schluchzen und Wimmern hatte sich schier in Isaacs Gedächtnis eingebrannt und er war kurz davor gewesen seine Deckung aufzugeben und einfach zu Stiles in das Zimmer zu klettern.  
Zwar hatte er nicht gewusst, was er dann genau gemacht hätte, aber alles schien ihm in diesem Moment besser zu sein, als einfach nur stumm dazusitzen und tatenlos zuzuhören.  
Zum Glück war Stiles nur wenig später von selbst verstummt und vor Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
Seufzend richtete sich Isaac ein wenig auf und warf einen Blick über die spärlich beleuchtete Einfahrt, in der nur Stiles Jeep stand, da der Sheriff eine erneute Nachtschicht hatte.   
Der Mond war nur eine Sichel am Himmel und es schoben sich immer wieder dicke Wolkenfetzen vor ihn, so dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise genug Licht spenden konnte.  
Und trotzdem reichte es aus, um Isaac auf eine dunkle Gestalt aufmerksam zu machen, die sich langsam über das Grundstück dem Haus der Stilinskis näherte.  
Sofort spannte sich Isaacs Körper wie eine Bogensehne an und seine Augen blitzen bernsteinfarben auf.  
Vorsichtig schob er sich näher an die Dachkante, während in seinem Inneren alle Alarmglocken laut schrillten.  
Seine Fingernägel verwandelten sich langsam aber sicher in lange Krallen und seine Reißzähne bohrten sich in seine Unterlippe, während er sich dazu bereit machte diesen Eindringling wenn nötig anzugreifen.  
Die Blätter in den Bäumen um ihn herum rauschten leise in der lauen Nachtbrise, die schließlich eine nur allzu bekannte Duftnote mit sich trug, was dafür sorgte dass Isaac überrascht inne hielt.  
In der Dunkelheit blitzten zwei rotglühende Augen auf, bevor der vermeintliche Eindringling mit nur einem einzigen Sprung neben Isaac auf dem Dach landete.  
Dabei verursachte er nicht einmal das kleinste Geräusch, was den Betawolf mit einer komischen Mischung aus Neid und Ehrfurcht erfüllte.  
  
„D... Derek, was zum-“  
Der Alpha zischte leise und hob sich einen Finger an die Lippen, um dem Jüngeren zu verdeutlichen still zu sein und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie laut er gesprochen hatte.  
Angespannt lauschten die beiden Werwölfe, jedoch war auch nach wie vor nur der gleichmäßige Atem von Stiles zu hören, der eindeutig belegte, dass der junge Mann tief und fest schlief.  
Schließlich fuhr Isaac mit einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern fort.  
„...was machst du denn hier?“  
Derek verzog keine Miene und setzte sich schließlich so nah neben Isaac, dass sich ihre Oberarme leicht berührten.  
Sie mussten ein komisches Bild abgeben, wie sie hier zusammen eng beieinander auf dem Dach des Sheriffs saßen...  
Hoffentlich wurden sie von keinem der Nachbarn gesehen!  
  
Unruhig rutschte Isaac ein wenig auf den Dachziegeln hin und her.  
„Ist das etwa so etwas wie ein Kontrollbesuch?“  
Die Frage brach schließlich aus ihm heraus und durchschnitt wie ein Messer, die Stille die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Nein... ich war einfach nur gerade in der Nähe...“  
Isaacs Augenbrauen zogen sich irritiert zusammen.  
War Derek denn nicht bewusst, dass Isaac diese kleine Lüge genauso schnell durchschauen konnte, wie jeder andere Werwolf auch?  
Er würde sich jedoch davor hüten Derek darauf anzusprechen. Stattdessen versuchte er sich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
Es kam selten vor, dass er so nah neben seinem Alpha saß und es sorgte irgendwie immer noch dafür, dass eine gewisse Ladung Adrenalin durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde.  
Derek schien hingegen die Ruhe weg zu sein.  
Er lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab, während sein Blick in Richtung Himmel gerichtet war.  
Ein leises Rascheln von Bettlaken sorgte dafür, dass Dereks Blick kurz wieder nach unten schnellte. Stiles drehte sich im Bett einmal auf die andere Seite und ein leises Seufzen drang bis zu den beiden Werwölfen nach oben, ehe er wieder verstummte.  
  
Isaac biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als er versuchte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Alphas zu deuten... ohne Erfolg.  
Er haderte mit sich selbst, jedoch siegte schlussendlich die Neugierde, weshalb er sich ein wenig weiter zur Seite drehte, um Derek direkt anschauen zu können.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Derek schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, ehe er lediglich mit dem Kopf nickte.  
Ah...  
Also war ihm sehr wohl bewusst, dass Isaac eine Lüge genauso wittern konnte wie er, weshalb er sich nun lieber Gesten statt Worten bediente.  
Und obwohl ihn das eigentlich hätte abschrecken müssen, wusste Isaac nicht, was ihn dazu trieb die nächste Frage hinterher zu schieben.  
„Und... ist mit Stiles auch alles in Ordnung?“  
Dieses Mal war ihm die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Derek sicher, der ihn von der Seite anstarrte als wäre ihm plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre?“  
Es lag ein lauernder Unterton in der Stimme des Alphas.  
„Naja... er hat die letzten Nächte...“  
...viel geweint...  
Es lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, jedoch sträubte sich irgendetwas in Isaacs Inneren auf einmal dagegen es laut auszusprechen. Er kam sich fast so vor, als würde er Stiles hintergehen, wenn er Derek davon erzählen würde, weshalb er sich letztendlich für die halbe Wahrheit entschied.  
„... nicht viel geschlafen!“  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so als wollte Derek etwas dazu sagen, jedoch wandte er sich dann doch nur mit einem leisen Schnauben wieder von ihm ab.  
  
Isaac zog seine Beine näher an seinen Oberkörper heran, bis es ihm möglich war seine Arme darum zu schlingen und sein Kinn auf seine angewinkelten Knie abzustützen.  
„Ich... mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um ihn...“, murmelte er schließlich vor sich hin und war selbst ein wenig über diese Erkenntnis überrascht.  
Derek schenkte ihm dafür lediglich einen prüfenden Blick, bevor sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, was Isaac zugegeben vollkommen aus der Bahn warf.  
„Ich weiß...“, flüsterte der Alpha, wobei es in den Ohren des Jüngeren eher nach einem unausgesprochenen 'Ich auch!' klang.  
Derek seufzte leise und deutete Isaac schließlich mit einem Kopfnicken an, wieder aufzustehen.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen!“  
„W... was? Wieso?“  
Ein regelrechter Ruck ging durch den Körper des jungen Werwolfs, als er sich wieder aufrechter hinsetzte und Derek mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
Das kam jetzt doch ein wenig... plötzlich...  
„Geh nach Hause, Isaac!“  
„Aber, ich...“  
Ein einziger Blick des Alphas reichte aus, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es sinnlos war sich gegen diese Aufforderung aufzulehnen.  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen stand Isaac auf und klopfte sich den imaginären Staub aus seinen Klamotten, während er ein letztes Mal seine Ohren spitzte um dem Herzschlag von Stiles zu lauschen.  
  
„Isaac...“  
Die leise Stimme von Derek hielt ihn noch einmal zurück, bevor er von dem Dach springen konnte.  
„Danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast!“  
Was... zum...  
Okay...   
Entweder er war vorhin auf dem Dach eingeschlafen und diese ganze Unterhaltung mit Derek war nichts weiter als ein abgefahrener Traum, oder aber der Alpha hatte sich gerade allen Ernstes bei ihm BEDANKT.  
Peinlich berührt kratzte sich Isaac im Nacken, wobei er feststellen musste, dass ihm eine unangenehme Hitze zu Kopfe stieg. Seine Wangen glühten förmlich, während er vor sich hin stotterte.  
„D... dafür musst d... du mir doch nicht d... danken...“  
Er räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme wieder ein bisschen mehr Kraft zu verleihen.  
„Immerhin ist Stiles doch ein Teil des Rudels, oder?“  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprang Isaac von dem Dach herunter und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf der asphaltierten Einfahrt.  
Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Derek ihm auf seine Frage gar keine Antwort gegeben hatte...  
  
~*~  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen durchdrang das dunkle Zimmer, während Stiles sich unruhig bewegte.  
Die Bettdecke hatte er so weit von sich weg gestrampelt, dass er sie nur noch an seinen Knöcheln spüren konnte und selbst das schien zu viel zu sein.  
Mit einem weiteren Tritt beförderte er die schwere Zudecke schließlich auf den Fußboden, was ihm endlich die Freiheit einbrachte, nach der er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte.  
Verdammt...   
Ihm war immer noch viel zu heiß...  
Das Laken klebte ihm unangenehm am Rücken fest und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper in Flammen stand.  
Quälend langsam rollte sich der junge Mann auf die andere Seite des Bettes und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm dabei ein weiteres Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam...  
Das durfte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein!  
Da war er endlich mal... nach all den schlaflosen Nächten eingeschlafen, und dann wurde er geweckt... durch sowas hier?!  
  
Derek hielt den Atem an.  
Er hatte die letzten Minuten wie gebannt geradeaus gestarrt, nur um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, das kleine Stück nach unten zu klettern, um sein neues Beobachtungslager einfach direkt auf Stiles Fensterbank aufzuschlagen.  
Erst hatte er den beschleunigten Herzschlag und das unruhige Atmen, das schon fast einem wilden Schnaufen glich, auf einen nahenden Alptraum geschoben.  
Aber...  
Nachdem Stiles das erste Stöhnen über die Lippen gekommen war, war sich der Werwolf da nicht mehr so sicher... Es hatte nämlich keineswegs nach einem gepeinigten, sondern vielmehr nach einem lustvollen Stöhnen geklungen.  
Verdammt...  
Wieso war er nur hierher gekommen?  
Andererseits...   
Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Isaac nun eigentlich an seiner Stelle hier sitzen und Stiles bei etwas so Intimen belauschen würde, drehte ihm schier den Magen um.  
  
Ein weiteres Stöhnen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.  
Dereks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er sich selber dazu zwang weiter sitzen zu bleiben.  
Er kam sich gerade so schäbig vor...  
Erst gab er Stiles das Gefühl nicht zum Rudel zu gehören, nur um ihn dann auch noch zum Weinen zu bringen und ihn schließlich mit seiner eigenen Sturheit schier aus seinem Loft zu jagen und jetzt?  
Jetzt saß er hier und belauschte ihn dabei, wie er sich-  
Er konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende bringen, so sehr widerstrebte ihm das alles hier.  
Mit einem Schnauben vergrub Derek sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte die eindeutigen Geräusche möglichst zu ignorieren, was ihm jedoch deutlich schwerer fiel, als gedacht.  
Das Stöhnen von Stiles klang plötzlich so nah, dass er schier das Gefühl hatte direkt neben dem Jüngeren zu liegen. Er konnte fast schon den heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren.  
Derek kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass er kurz Sterne sah, bevor ein ganz anderes Bild in seinem Inneren auftauchte.  
Ein bebender, nackter Körper, der sich aufreizend neben ihm räkelte.  
Ein flacher Bauch, der sich schnell hob und wieder senkte.  
Schweißperlen, die langsam über milchigweiße Haut kullerten, hier und da ein kleines Muttermal passierten, bevor sie sich in dem Bauchnabel zu einem kleinen See sammelten.  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen riss Derek seine Augen wieder auf.  
Der Nachthimmel über ihm schien sich wie wild zu drehen, weshalb er sich einfach nach hinten fallen ließ, so dass er ganz auf dem Dach zum Liegen kam.  
Sein Atem ging mittlerweile mindestens genauso schnell, wie der von Stiles, auch wenn der Werwolf um einiges leiser war.  
Seine Jeans war unangenehm eng im Schritt geworden – fast schon schmerzhaft – weshalb er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Reißverschluss öffnete.  
Okay...  
Wenn er nur ein paar mal tief durchatmete, dann würde sich das Problem hier mit Sicherheit wieder von ganz alleine lösen.  
Stiles hingegen schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. Ein weiteres Stöhnen, was nun fast schon nach einem Japsen klang, zeugte davon, dass er so richtig auf Hochtouren kam.  
  
Es war das erste mal, dass Derek von sich aus buchstäblich das Handtuch warf und wortlos eine Niederlage einsteckte.   
Die Geräusche ließen mittlerweile nur noch eine einzige Vermutung zu und Derek versuchte erst gar nicht mehr sie in irgendeiner Weise zu ignorieren.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Er achtete inzwischen auf jedes noch so kleine Detail, während seine Fantasie ihm das passende Kopfkino dazu lieferte, als er erneut die Augen schloss.  
Obwohl er Stiles nicht einmal sehen konnte, war es doch das Erotischste was Derek seit langem erlebt hatte.  
Obwohl sie sich nicht berührten, hatte er das Gefühl mit Stiles vollkommen eins zu werden.  
Sein Atem hatte sich an den Atem des jüngeren Mannes angepasst.  
Seine Bewegungen waren vollkommen im Einklang mit denen von Stiles.  
Sie waren wie eine Einheit.  
  
Langsam schob sich Dereks Hand in die viel zu enge Jeans, bahnte sich einen Weg, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel fand.  
Er musste sich fest in die Wange beißen, damit ihm auch ja kein Geräusch entkam, während Stiles scheinbar nur für ihn umso lauter aufstöhnte.  
Schnell wurden die Bewegungen unkoordinierter.  
Stiles legte ein ganz schönes Tempo vor und Derek wollte definitiv nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel abgehängt werden.  
Nur noch ein bisschen...  
Ein ganz kleines bisschen, dann...  
  
„D...Derek!“  
  
Der Name war Stiles mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen über die Lippen gekommen, während er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und somit Derek gleich mit sich in den Abgrund gerissen hatte.  
Die Augen des Alphas glühten in einem leuchtenden Rot auf, während er seine Reißzähne tief in seinen Handballen versenkte, um jeden verräterischen Laut gleich im Keim zu ersticken.  
Eine feuchte Wärme machte sich im Schritt seiner Jeans breit, aber das bemerkte er momentan gar nicht. Er war immer noch viel zu sehr auf Stiles fixiert.  
Auf seinen schnellen Herzschlag...  
Auf den keuchenden Atem, der langsam aber sicher immer leiser wurde...  
Auf das unterdrückte... Schluchzen?  
Augenblicklich hielt Derek den Atem an und lauschte wie gebannt.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ein weiteres Schluchzen zu hören war, dicht gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen.  
„Fuck!“   
So wie das klang, waren das eher Tränen der Wut, während Stiles einmal in sein Kopfkissen schlug.  
„Fuck!“  
Wieder ein Schlag, ehe er sein Gesicht scheinbar in dem weichen Stoff vergrub und die nächsten Worte nur noch ein gedämpftes Nuscheln waren.  
„Ich bin so ein Vollidiot!“  
  
Derek seufzte leise, während er auf seine lädierte Hand starrte.  
Er hatte so fest zugebissen, dass ihm das Blut bis über das Handgelenk herunter lief, aber das war ihm egal...   
Am liebsten hätte er gleich noch einmal zugebissen!  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?   
War er jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?  
Er hatte sich auf dem Dach des Sheriffs einen herunter geholt, während der Sohn des Sheriffs im Zimmer unter ihm genau das selbe getan hatte...  
  
Wenn hier einer ein Vollidiot war, dann ja wohl er!  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
to be continued?


	8. Lektion 4: Entschuldige dich für deine Fehler

**Lektion 4: Entschuldige dich für deine Fehler**  
  
 _Auch ein Alpha macht einmal Fehler!  
Sich diese einzugestehen und sich für sein Fehlverhalten gegenüber dem Rudel zu entschuldigen,  
mag für ihn im ersten Moment schwierig erscheinen,  
jedoch wird es die Beziehungen zwischen ihm und seinen Rudel längerfristig  
deutlich verbessern und für einen größeren Zusammenhalt sorgen._  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
Erleichtert atmete Stiles einmal tief ein und wieder aus, als er sein vollgepacktes Essenstablett auf dem Tisch abstellte und sich dann auf einen der freien Plätze setzte.  
Am liebsten hätte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel gesendet, während sein Blick andächtig über die Gesichter der beiden jungen Frauen hinweg schweifte, zu denen er sich gerade gesetzt hatte.  
Endlich normale Menschen...  
Na ja...  
Bei näherer Betrachtung vielleicht nicht ganz so 'normal', wie er sich das momentan gewünscht hätte, aber immerhin handelte es sich hier um MENSCHLICHE Menschen!  
Und das beste?  
Es war kein einziger Werwolf weit und breit in Sicht!  
„Ähm... Stiles? Alles okay?“  
Lydias Stimme riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Ihre Hand wedelte vor Stiles Gesicht hin und her und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die junge Frau, die neben ihm saß, die ganze Zeit über verträumt angestarrt hatte.  
Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern wandte er sich deshalb schnell seinem Lunch zu und stopfte sich schier das halbe Sandwich auf einmal in den Mund.  
Lydia verdrehte daraufhin nur ihre Augen und ihre roten Lippen spitzten sich ein wenig, während sie Stiles nicht vorhandene Tischmanieren kritisch beobachtete.  
Bevor sie jedoch einen anmaßenden Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, meldete sich die Braunhaarige, die Stiles genau gegenüber saß, zu Wort.  
  
Allison – gesegnet sei sie! – schien sich anders als die erdbeerblonde Frau deutlich weniger an Stiles eigenwilligem Essverhalten zu stören, da sie vollkommen unbeeindruckt aussah.  
„Ich dachte ihr hättet jetzt eine Teambesprechung mit Coach Finstock?“  
Stiles zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ein unverständliches „Ja... haben wir auch...“ kam über seine Lippen, wobei er sich auch gleich nochmal ein Stück Sandwich in seinen Mund schob.  
Allisons Augenbrauen wanderten daraufhin ungläubig ein Stück nach oben.  
„Und was machst du dann hier bei uns, Stiles?“  
Irritiert hielt der Angesprochene mitten im Kauen inne und machte schließlich eine eindeutige Geste auf das überfüllte Essenstablett.  
Hallo?!  
Als ob das nicht eindeutig genug wäre...  
Die Braunhaarige konnte daraufhin ein leises Kichern nicht mehr zurück halten. Der Anblick, den Stiles gerade abgab war einfach zu amüsant.  
Mit seinen vollgestopften Backen sah er aus wie ein Eichhörnchen, das versuchte seinen gesamten Wintervorrat auf einmal herunter zu schlingen.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass der Coach sich über deine Abwesenheit wundern wird?“, fragte Allison schließlich immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, während sie ihren Ellbogen auf den Tisch legte, um ihren Kopf mit der Hand abzustützen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Stiles endlich herunter geschluckt hatte.  
„Ach... der merkt sicher nicht einmal, dass ich weg bin.“  
„Du klingst irgendwie nicht gerade traurig darüber?“, hakte Allison überrascht nach, woraufhin Stiles nur unbekümmert abwinkte.  
Zugegeben hatte es ihn früher gestört, dass der Coach nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen wusste, aber mittlerweile machte ihm selbst das nichts mehr aus.  
Er machte sich gar keine falschen Hoffnungen mehr, die Spiele jemals woanders als auf der Ersatzbank mitzuerleben, immerhin waren die Stars des Teams drei muskelbepackte Werwölfe, die alles und jeden umrennen konnten...  
Ein Stilinski wusste, wann es besser war auch mal die Beine still zu halten, wenn man keine unnötigen Knochenbrüche erleiden wollte!  
  
Die beiden Frauen schienen unterdessen immer noch gespannt auf eine Antwort zu warten, da selbst Lydia den Blick von ihren perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln abgewandt hatte und stattdessen den Jüngsten im Bunde neugierig musterte.  
Stiles zuckte erneut leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin auch nicht traurig darüber... Das hat mir immerhin ermöglicht die Teambesprechung so mir nichts, dir nichts zu schwänzen... und... na ja... somit auch endlich meinen neuen, pelzigen Freund abzuhängen...“  
„Bitte was?“  
Allison warf Stiles einen irritierten Blick zu, woraufhin der junge Mann leise seufzte.  
Verdammt...  
Eigentlich hatte er dieses Thema nicht ansprechen wollen, aber irgendwie war es ihm jetzt doch rausgerutscht, weil sein Mund mal wieder schneller war als sein Gehirn.  
  
„Du redest gerade nicht von Scott, oder?“  
Die Braunhaarige hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, während sie versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, wen Stiles denn sonst als pelzigen Freund bezeichnen könnte.  
Ein unwilliges Schnauben war jedoch die einzige Antwort, die sie von Stiles zu hören bekam.  
Pah... Wenn es wenigsten um Scott gehen würde, der ihm seit ein paar Tagen wie ein Welpe auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, dann wäre die Welt ja noch in Ordnung.  
Aber... leider ging es eben NICHT um Scott...  
Ein genervtes Stöhnen riss Stiles schließlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Er redet natürlich von Lahey!“  
Überrascht starrte die Jägerin Lydia an, die sich eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, nur um sie dann wieder zurück hinter ihr Ohr zu klemmen.  
„Woher...“, wollte Stiles schon nachfragen, wurde aber sofort von der jungen Frau wieder unterbrochen.  
„Man müsste schon blind sein, um nicht zu bemerken, dass er dir seit Tagen hinterherrennt, ganz so als wäre er ein verlorenes Küken und du seine auserkorene Ersatzmama.“  
Natürlich...  
Lydia war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und hatte das seltsame Verhalten des Werwolfs also auch bemerkt.  
Stiles rutschte in dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl weiter nach unten und fuhr sich mit den Händen wild durch die Haare, während Allison immer noch ein wenig irritiert aussah.  
„Könnte mich vielleicht auch mal jemand aufklären?“  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen rang sich Stiles schließlich dazu durch, mit der ganzen Geschichte herrauszurücken.  
„Isaac benimmt sich seit neuestem einfach seltsam! Er scheint überall da aufzutauchen, wo ich bin... Egal wohin ich gehe, er ist schon da... und... nicht nur das... Sein Verhalten ist auch echt... merkwürdig! Extrem merkwürdig!“, murmelte Stiles, während er sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zurück erinnerte.  
  
~  
  
 _Die Metalltüre quietschte laut, als Stiles den Spind öffnete um seine Schulbücher darin zu verstauen. Dass er sich dabei mal wieder viel zu sehr überladen hatte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als der große Stapel Bücher, den er auf seinem Arm balancierte, gefährlich ins Wanken geriet.  
Hastig ging er einen Schritt zurück, um so möglichst zu verhindern, dass die ganzen Bücher vornüber fielen.  
Dabei vergaß er leider seinen Rucksack, den er vorher noch so unachtsam zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden geworfen hatte und der ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis wurde.  
Sein Fuß verhedderte sich in den Riemen des Rucksacks und obwohl er verzweifelt versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was es doch aussichtslos...  
  
Oh... Fuck...  
Die ersten beiden Bücher fielen mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden und Stiles machte sich schon darauf gefasst ihnen gleich Gesellschaft zu leisten, als er plötzlich unter den Armen gepackt wurde.  
Sein Kopf prallte gegen einen harten Oberkörper, während die restlichen Bücher ihm aus den Armen glitten und nacheinander herunter purzelten, einzig Stiles blieb von diesem Schicksal verschont.  
Verwirrt legte er den Kopf weiter in den Nacken, wodurch ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.  
Was zum...  
Stiles musste ein paar mal ungläubig blinzeln, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich immer noch in den Armen des großgewachsenen Werwolfs befand.  
„Lahey?“  
Isaacs Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, ganz so als wollte er fragen 'Wer denn sonst, du Vollidiot?'. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Stiles viel zu sehr an einen ganz bestimmten Griesgram, den er eigentlich aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben wollte.  
Schnell senkte Stiles seinen Blick wieder und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe.  
Denk an was anderes...  
Denk an was anderes!  
Zum Glück wurde er aus seinen Gedanken regelrecht herausgerissen , als Isaac ihn plötzlich an den Armen nach oben zog, so dass er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen und sich zu dem jungen Werwolf umdrehen konnte.  
  
„Ähm... danke?“  
Es klang eher wie eine Frage, aber wer konnte Stiles das schon verdenken?  
Isaac war leider seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Werwolf nicht gerade dafür bekannt ein guter Samariter zu sein, der einem gerne hilfsbereit unter die Arme griff.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Stiles machte sich schon innerlich auf einen Angriff gefasst, wobei er sehr hoffte, dass es nur ein verbaler Angriff sein würde. Körperlich war er dem Werwolf nämlich um Welten unterlegen...  
Heute schien jedoch die Ausnahme aller Ausnahmen zu sein, denn ein Angriff – egal welcher Art – blieb aus!  
Stiles konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte sich Isaac auch schon nach unten gebeugt und die verstreuten Bücher aufgesammelt und sich dann wieder aufgerichtet.  
Misstrauisch wich Stiles einen Schritt zurück, als ihm der größere Werwolf plötzlich näher auf die Pelle rückte, als ihm lieb war.  
Was zum... Hatte der Kerl denn noch nie was von Diskretionsabstand gehört?  
Insgeheim rechnete Stiles schon fest damit, dass Isaac jetzt doch seine Meinung geändert hatte und ihn gleich mit dem Haufen Schulbüchern erschlagen würde, aber er wurde erneut eines besseren belehrt.  
Der Jüngere beugte sich zwar noch etwas weiter nach vorne, jedoch nur um die Bücher fein säuberlich in dem Metallspind zu verstauen, wobei Stiles ihn mit weit offen stehendem Mund beobachtete.  
Isaac achtete unterdessen gar nicht auf ihn.  
Erst als er das letzte Buch in den Spind zurückgelegt hatte, wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite und musterte Stiles mit einem undeutbaren Blick  
  
„Pass das nächste Mal einfach besser auf, Stilinski!“_  
  
~  
  
„Also ich verstehe irgendwie nicht, wo jetzt das Problem sein soll! Das war doch... nett von ihm...“  
Es war fast schon süß, wie Allison versuchte Isaac in ein rechtes Licht zu rücken und trotzdem konnte Stiles sie nur anstarren, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
„Hallo? Wann war Lahey jemals nett?“  
Das leise, protestierende Schnauben von der Braunhaarigen, wurde von Stiles einfach gekonnt ignoriert.  
„Ich dachte echt zuerst, dass wir vielleicht in irgendeiner komischen Mondphase wären, die dafür sorgt, dass alles und jeder verrückt spielt, aber... Isaac ist der einzige, der sich irgendwie anders benimmt! Ihr könnt mir nicht weismachen, dass dieser Kerl plötzlich beschlossen hat, einfach so nett zu sein...der führt doch irgendwas im Schilde!“  
„Stiles... jetzt übertreibst du aber ganz schön...“  
Allison hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Nein... Tue ich nicht! Wenn es nur diese eine Situation gewesen wäre... aber... da ist noch mehr!“  
  
~  
  
 _„Bilinski...“  
Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Stiles reagierte.  
Sie hatten mit dem Training doch noch gar nicht angefangen.  
Hastig schraubte Stiles seine Wasserflasche zu, wobei ein Schwall der Flüssigkeit auf seinem Trikot landete und ihn bis auf die Knochen durchnässte.  
Mit einem Grummeln strich der junge Mann mit seinen Händen über den Wasserfleck, was natürlich nichts an dem Malheur änderte.  
Na ganz toll... das ging ja schon wieder super los!  
„BILINSKI!!!“  
Die Stimme von Coach Finstock überschlug sich schier, da Stiles immer noch nicht auf dem Feld neben seinen Teamkollegen stand, weshalb der junge Mann schnaubend von seinem Trikot abließ und stattdessen über den grünen Rasen sprintete.  
„Anwesend!“, rief Stiles seinem Coach entgegen und blieb dann direkt neben Scott stehen, der ihm einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und sich dann den Helm über den Kopf streifte.  
  
Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass das Training heute besonders anstrengend war, da die Sonne auf sie herab brannte, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr.  
Stiles hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment in seiner Lacrosse-Ausrüstung zu verbrennen oder wie ein Eis am Stiel einfach zu schmelzen.  
Zwar war die komplette Mannschaft gerade dabei einen wichtigen Spielzug zu üben, der die volle Konzentration von allen Beteiligten forderte, jedoch ertappte sich Stiles immer wieder dabei, wie sein Blick sehnsüchtig in Richtung der Ersatzbank abschweifte, wo auch seine Wasserflasche stand.  
Was würde er jetzt dafür geben...  
Er war so abgelenkt, dass er nur am Rande mitbekam, dass der Ball in der Zwischenzeit genau vor seinen Füßen gelandet war und nur darauf wartete von ihm endlich nach vorne zu den beiden Angreifern Scott und Jackson weiter gespielt zu werden.  
Ein Mannschaftskollege, der für die Verteidigung zuständig war, witterte seine Chance den Spielball für sich zu beanspruchen und sprintete auf Stiles zu.  
  
„VERDAMMT... SPIEL NACH VORNE!“  
  
Das laute Rufen des Coachs sorgte dafür, dass Stiles wieder aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde und sich augenblicklich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
In dem Moment in dem Stiles jedoch los rannte, hatte sich der stämmige Verteidiger schon nach vorne geworfen, um selbst den Ball zu ergattern. Leider befanden sich die beiden Spieler somit auf direktem Kollisionskurs.  
Erschrocken versuchte Stiles nochmal abzubremsen, aber es war zu spät...  
Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und rechnete damit jeden Moment von einem menschlichen Rammbock getroffen zu werden, jedoch blieb der erwartete Zusammenstoß aus.  
Stattdessen konnte Stiles nur ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hören, während der Verteidiger hart auf den Boden aufprallte und sich sofort mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Rasen hin und her wälzte.  
  
„LAHEY... BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!“  
  
Stiles riss die Augen sofort wieder auf.  
Isaac stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm direkt vor ihm und hatte so wie das aussah den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit abgefangen.  
„Ich sagte doch, du sollst besser aufpassen!“, murmelte der Werwolf, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.  
Bevor Stiles eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, tauchte Coach Finstock plötzlich wild schnaubend wie eine Dampflok neben ihnen auf.  
„Was sollte das denn bitte?“  
Isaac zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, so als wüsste er nicht wo das Problem lag, was den Coach nur noch wütender machte. Die Schimpftirade, die von Finstock daraufhin laut gebrüllt wurde, ließ Isaac unberührt über sich ergehen.  
Die einzige Gefühlsregung war ein keckes Grinsen, das er Stiles über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf..._  
  
~  
  
„Vielleicht war er einfach nur zur rechten Zeit, am rechten Ort... ein Zufall, nichts weiter...“  
„Das kann kein Zufall mehr sein!“  
Fragend blickte Lydia den jungen Mann neben sich an.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil das immer noch nicht alles ist...“  
  
~  
  
 _„Oh... verdammt...“  
Sie waren schon ein gutes Stück von der Schulkantine entfernt, als Stiles plötzlich wie angewurzelt mitten im Schulkorridor stehen blieb, und sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.  
Scott, der bis eben noch brav neben ihm her getrottet war, blieb nach ein paar Schritten ebenfalls stehen und drehte sich irritiert zu seinem besten Freund um.  
„Was denn?“  
„Ich hab sie liegen lassen!“  
Scotts Kopf neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite, was ihn wie einen verwirrten Welpen aussehen ließ, während er Stiles fragend von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Bitte wen hast du liegen lassen?“  
„Nicht WEN, sondern WAS!“  
Das schien die Sache für Scott nicht gerade eindeutiger zu machen, jedoch hatte er gar nicht die Möglichkeit weiter nachzufragen, da Stiles aufgebracht vor sich hin brabbelte.  
Wie ein eingepferchter Tiger lief er dabei vor Scott immer wieder hin und her.  
  
„Oh Gott... was mach ich nur, wenn sie weg ist... Lydia bringt mich um. Sie wird mich mit ihren Kunstfingernägeln in Stücke reißen... obwohl... nein... Sie würde nie riskieren, sie dabei abzubrechen, also wird sie wahrscheinlich Jackson schicken, der mich dann in ihrem Namen in Stücke reißen wird!“  
Mittlerweile lag ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf Scotts Gesicht. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, um was es gerade ging, so war es doch immer wieder unterhaltsam Stiles beim Überreagieren zuzusehen.  
„... aber vielleicht ist Jackson ja sogar – Schock schwere Not – auf meiner Seite... er müsste froh sein, wenn sie endlich weg ist... dann muss er sie nicht mehr anschauen...“  
Kurz blitzte so etwas wie Hoffnung in den braunen Augen auf, bevor sich plötzlich wieder Panik darin breit machte.  
„Aber... nein... Lydia wird stinksauer sein. Sie wird ausrasten... und deswegen...“  
  
Plötzlich blieb Stiles direkt vor dem Werwolf stehen und packte ihn an den Schultern.  
„Geh schon mal vor!“  
„Aber... Stiles...“  
Scott warf seinem besten Freund einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
Eigentlich waren sie auf direktem Wege zu Mr. Harris Chemieunterricht gewesen.  
Wenn Stiles jetzt noch einmal zurück bis zu der Kantine ging, dann würde er es niemals rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn schaffen.  
Stiles schien jedoch gerade größere Panik vor Lydia als vor dem Chemieteufel zu haben.  
„Ich komm gleich nach...“  
„Warte... du kannst doch nicht...“  
„Alter... du verstehst das nicht! Mein Leben hängt von dieser doofen DVD ab!“  
„DVD?!“  
Scott konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da rannte Stiles auch schon den Korridor entlang wobei seine Turnschuhe laut quietschten, als er um die Ecke verschwand.  
Einzig ein lautes „Was zum... STILES!“ hallte ihm noch hinterher.  
  
Die Schulkantine war komplett leergefegt als Stiles schier durch die große Schwingtüre purzelte.  
Seine Seite schmerzte ein wenig, da er so schnell gerannt war, weshalb er sich auch an einem der Tische abstützte und laut nach Luft schnappte.  
Es dauerte kurz, ehe er wieder in der Lage war aufrecht zu stehen und sich richtig umzusehen.  
Aber... das was er suchte, lag nicht da, wo es sein sollte!  
Stiles stolperte einen Tisch weiter und starrte wie gebannt auf die leere Oberfläche.  
Nichts...  
Oh fuck...  
Schnell ging er in die Hocke und schob einen der Stühle zur Seite, um einen freien Blick zu haben. Er kroch sogar ein Stück weit unter den Tisch, aber es änderte nichts daran.  
Sie war... weg!  
Mit laut pochendem Herzen blieb er unter der Tischplatte sitzen und malte sich schon aus, sich hier für sein restliches Leben vor einer gewissen erdbeerblonden Frau zu verstecken, als sich plötzlich jemand direkt neben ihm laut räusperte.  
  
Verschreckt schoss Stiles in die Höhe, jedoch kam er nicht weit, da sein Kopf sofort schmerzhaft mit der Unterseite des Tisches Bekanntschaft machte.  
Mit einem leisen Fluchen rieb er sich über die pochende Stelle und krabbelte schließlich etwas ungelenk aus seinem Versteck hervor. Er konnte sich nicht einmal richtig aufsetzen, da wurde ihm auch schon eine DVD direkt vor die Nase gehalten.  
Auf dem Cover stand in großen Buchstaben 'The Notebook – Extended Edition' und darunter war ein Pärchen abgebildet, das sich im Regen innig umarmte.  
Eigentlich hätte Stiles bei diesem Anblick ein Würgegeräusch von sich geben müssen, aber jetzt war es ein Freudenschrei, der ihm über die Lippen kam.  
Hastig wollte er schon nach Lydias Lieblings-DVD greifen, jedoch wurde er stattdessen an der Hand gepackt und mit einem Ruck auf die Beine gezogen.  
So konnte er endlich in das Gesicht eines nur allzu bekannten Lockenkopfs blicken.  
„Isaac?! Wieso bist du denn nicht im Chemieunterricht?“  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!“  
„Nein... ernsthaft! Was machst du hier?“  
Auf Isaacs Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, während er mit der DVD vor Stiles Gesicht einmal hin und her wedelte.  
„Nach was sieht es wohl aus? Ich mach nur meinen Job und rette dir deinen Hintern!“_  
  
~  
  
„Moment mal... Ich hab dir meine heilige DVD anvertraut, damit du sie dir anschauen kannst und du hast sie ernsthaft... einfach so... in der Kantine liegen lassen?“  
Stiles rutschte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite, da Lydias Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde furchteinflößender wurde.  
Vielleicht hatte er mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie ihn in der Luft zerreißen würde, gar nicht mal so weit daneben gelegen.  
„T... tut... mir leid! Aber, ich hab sie ja wieder gefunden und überhaupt... darum geht es ja jetzt auch gar nicht...“  
Lydia schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge, jedoch schien sie einzusehen, dass das gerade tatsächlich nicht das Hauptproblem war.  
  
„Also gut... du hast doch bestimmt eine Vermutung, was Isaac im Schilde führt, oder?“  
„Na ja... Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich behaupten, dass Isaac sich für meinen neuen Beschützer hält...“  
Stiles musste bei diesem absurden Gedanken die Augen verdrehen...  
Das war einfach ZU abwegig...  
„Aber du weißt es besser?“, hakte Lydia nach, wobei sie erstaunlich gespannt auf die Antwort klang. Sie selbst hatte sich scheinbar noch keinen Reim auf das komische Verhalten von Isaac machen können.  
„Nein... leider nicht!“  
Enttäuscht lehnte sich Lydia in ihrem Stuhl wieder zurück und schlug dabei die Beine übereinander, so dass ihr kurzer Rock noch ein Stück weiter den Oberschenkel nach oben rutschte.  
„Das heißt, du hast eigentlich gar keine Ahnung...“  
  
„Findet ihr seine Wortwahl denn gar nicht komisch?“  
Allison, die bis jetzt ungewöhnlich still geblieben war, meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort.  
Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich auf den Tisch gestarrt, aber nun sah sie abwechselnd von Stiles zu Lydia, wobei ihre dunklen Augen vorfreudig leuchteten, so als wäre sie kurz davor ein Geheimnis zu lüften.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte die Erdbeerblonde.  
„Na ja... er sagte... es wäre sein Job, Stiles zu retten. So als würde er das nicht von sich aus machen...“  
„Und?“  
„Ich weiß, das ist vielleicht weit hergeholt, aber es klingt fast so, als hätte ihn jemand engagiert, um auf Stiles aufzupassen...“  
Lydia lachte kurz hell auf, ehe sie leicht mit Kopf schüttelte.  
„Isaac als Bodyguard? Wozu sollte jemand das tun?“  
„Die Frage ist nicht wozu, sondern eher WER... Wer hätte Interesse und vor allem die Möglichkeit dazu, einen Werwolf-“  
Die beiden Frauen zuckten verschreckt zusammen, als Stiles, der bis jetzt das Gespräch zwischen ihnen stumm mitverfolgt hatte, plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang.  
Sein Stuhl fiel dabei mit einem lauten Knall um, was in der ganzen Kantine zu hören war, weshalb sich auch einige Schüler irritiert zu ihm umdrehten.  
Stiles bemerkte das jedoch nicht einmal.  
Es war als hätte jemand den Nebel, der bis jetzt alles verschleiert hatte gelüftet.  
Aber natürlich...  
Wieso war er selbst nicht darauf gekommen?  
Dieser verdammte... elende... Mistkerl!  
Er hatte ernsthaft einen Beta auf ihn angesetzt!!!  
  
Mit einem Schnauben schnappte sich Stiles seinen Rucksack und wollte sich schon umdrehen, um diesem besagten Mistkerl ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen, als er jedoch nochmal inne hielt.  
„Fast vergessen...“  
Schwungvoll lehnte er sich einmal quer über den Tisch, wobei sein Hemd nur knapp ein Ketchup und Mayonnaise-Schälchen verfehlte nur um Allisons Gesicht mit seinen Händen sanft zu umfassen.  
„Danke! Du bist ein Genie!“  
Er küsste die verdatterte Braunhaarige auf die Wange, was Lydia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mit verfolgte.  
„Was zum... Stiles?!“  
„Hey... warte... wo willst du denn hin?“  
Stiles winkte den beiden Frauen lediglich zu und stürmte mit einem lauten „Ich muss jemandem eine letzte Lektion erteilen!“ schließlich regelrecht aus der Kantine.  
  
~*~  
  
Derek war zugegeben ziemlich perplex, als er die schwere Metalltüre öffnete und kein anderer als Stiles ihm gegenüber stand.  
Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er den jungen Mann so schnell wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn, dass Stiles ihn sogar freiwillig in seinem Loft aufsuchen würde.  
Wobei freiwillig wahrscheinlich nicht ganz zutraf, da Stiles alles andere als glücklich aussah wieder hier zu sein.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Er sah sogar verdammt wütend aus, wie er da mit verschränkten Armen vor Derek stand und ihn mit einem Todesblick sondergleichen anstarrte, was für den Alpha wie eine kalte Dusche war.  
Schnell hatte sich der Werwolf deshalb wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Der verblüffte Gesichtsausdruck wurde von seiner üblichen Grumpycat-Maske abgelöst, während er eine abwehrende Körperhaltung einnahm, die klar und deutlich signalisierte, dass er über diesen Überraschungsbesuch in keinster Weise erfreut war.  
Stiles war allerdings für diese eindeutigen Signale wie immer nicht empfänglich.  
Noch bevor der Alphawerwolf auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, drängte sich der junge Mann mit einem verärgerten Schnauben einfach an ihm vorbei und stürmte regelrecht die Treppen, die in das Loft führten, hinunter.  
Derek wurde durch dieses dreiste Verhalten ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht, weshalb er Stiles erst mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher starrte, ehe ein unwilliges Knurren über seine Lippen kam.  
  
Mit viel Schwung warf er die Eingangstüre hinter sich wieder ins Schloss, machte jedoch keine Anstalten Stiles in den Wohnbereich zu folgen. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und beobachtete den Jüngeren dabei, wie er unruhig hin und her tigerte.  
Der Alpha wollte ihn schon ansprechen, als Stiles plötzlich knapp vor dem Couchtisch stehen blieb und mit einem zornigen Blick zu Derek herum wirbelte.  
„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Sollte das irgendwie ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder was? Wenn ja, dann war das definitiv NICHT witzig!“  
Stiles stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, jedoch hatte Derek nicht die leiseste Ahnung, um was es hier gerade ging.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst...“, murrte er deswegen schließlich.  
„Ach ja? Tss...“  
Stiles schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und sein Blick wurde noch eine Spur finsterer.  
„Das tut mir aber leid, dass scheinbar dein zu groß geratenes Alpha-Ego dir jetzt schon das Gedächtnis trübt. Dann helfe ich dir natürlich gerne auf die Sprünge.“  
Der Sarkasmus, der in der Stimme des jungen Mannes mitschwang, war mindestens genauso scharf, wie Dereks Krallen und der Alpha würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, keinen Respekt vor dieser ganz besonderen Waffe zu haben.  
Die Wunden, die Stiles damit zufügen konnte, waren zwar nicht körperlich, aber sie konnten einem trotzdem mindestens genauso viele Schmerzen verursachen.  
  
Derek wurde schließlich von Stiles aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Du hast Isaac als Bodyguard auf mich angesetzt!“, fauchte er den Alpha regelrecht an.  
Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Stiles dahinter kommen würde... das war Derek durchaus bewusst, aber er verstand trotzdem nicht so ganz, weshalb der Jüngere nun so wütend darüber war...  
Derek wollte ihn doch nur beschützen und nach ihrem letzten Treffen, das alles andere als gut verlaufen war, war für den Alpha klar gewesen, dass er nicht selbst so ohne weiteres auf den Jüngeren aufpassen konnte, weshalb er schlussendlich Isaac darum gebeten hatte ein Auge auf ihn zu haben..  
Es war doch nur zu Stiles besten, nicht dass er das dem Jüngeren auch so auf die Nase binden würde...  
Der würde das doch eh nur wieder in den falschen Hals bekommen, weshalb Derek seine eigentlichen Beweggründe hinter einer Farce von Gleichgültigkeit versteckte...  
  
„Ja, habe ich... und wenn schon...“, antwortete der Alpha achtlos, was vielleicht nicht die klügste Entscheidung war. Stiles Backen plusterten sich nämlich auf und er sah aus, als würde er Derek am liebsten gleich eigenhändig an die Gurgel gehen.  
„UND WENN SCHON? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Hale!“  
Es fehlte nur noch, dass Stiles erbost mit einem Fuß auf den Boden auf stampfte, so wütend war er!  
„Du hältst dich für einen ach so tollen, allmächtigen Alpha, aber nur zu deiner Info... das heißt noch lange nicht, dass deine Betas dein persönliches Eigentum sind, mit denen du machen kannst, was du willst!“  
Stiles Atem ging deutlich schneller als sonst und seine Wangen waren vor Empörung schon leicht gerötet, während er sich weiter in Rage redete.  
„Ich weiß, dass du deine ganz eigene Vorstellung davon hast, wie ein Rudel funktionieren sollte, aber wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird es bald kein Rudel mehr geben! Und was ist ein Alpha schon ohne sein Rudel? Dein Onkel war ja wohl das beste Beispiel dafür...“  
Stiles geriet ins Stocken, ganz so als konnte er selbst nicht glauben, was ihm da über die Lippen gekommen war.  
Verdammt...  
Eigentlich war er doch nur wütend auf Derek gewesen, weil er ihm einfach so einen Babysitter an die Seite gestellt hatte... aber jetzt hatte diese Wut irgendwie eine ganz andere Richtung eingeschlagen.  
  
Ein lautes Knurren lenkte Stiles schließlich ab.  
Derek sah alles andere als erfreut über die Anschuldigungen des Jüngeren aus.  
Seine Augen leuchteten so rot, dass es fast schon unheimlich wirkte und seine Reißzähne bohrten sich tief in seine Unterlippe, während er eine geduckte Körperhaltung eingenommen hatte...   
Er war bereit für einen Angriff!  
„Stiles, halt jetzt die Klappe, sonst-“  
Es war eine eindeutige Warnung von Derek und doch konnte Stiles nicht anders, als den Werwolf ruppig zu unterbrechen.  
„Nein, verdammt! Ich rede jetzt und du wirst gefälligst zuhören! Isaac ist ganz bestimmt kein Schoßhund, den du nach Belieben abrichten kannst, nur um ihn dann auf mich loszulassen... Du benutzt ihn für deine komischen Machtspielchen, dabei hat Isaac schon genug mitmachen müssen. Der arme Kerl hat wirklich einen besseren Alpha verdient!“  
Stiles war mit jedem Wort näher an den Werwolf herangetreten und stieg nun die Stufen zu Derek hinauf, wobei er sich nicht einmal von dem bösartigen Zähnefletschen abschrecken ließ.  
Stiles war entweder vollkommen lebensmüde, sich einem Alpha so entgegen zu stellen und seine Machtposition anzufechten, oder aber er war mutiger als alle Betawölfe zusammen genommen.  
Derek musste sich auf jeden Fall stark konzentrieren, um nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, als Stiles ihm plötzlich so nahe kam.  
  
In dem Alpha tobte mittlerweile ein eigenartiger Kampf zwischen rasender Wut und leidenschaftlicher Begierde, so als könnte sich der Wolf in seinem Inneren noch nicht entscheiden, wie er auf diese offensichtliche Konfrontation reagieren sollte.  
Entweder er akzeptierte Stiles als möglichen Konkurrenten, ein Feind, der ihm gerade sein Rudel streitig machte und der dafür sofort eliminiert werden musste, oder aber er gab dem inneren Drang nach, in Stiles einen potentiellen Alpha-Gefährten zu sehen...  
Einen starken Partner, der um das Wohl des Rudels besorgt war...  
der sich für die anderen Wölfe einsetzte...  
der für sie kämpfte...  
Ein Seelenverwandter, der nur für ihn bestimmt war...  
der an seiner Seite stehen würde...  
der ihn vervollständigen würde und aus ihm einen wahren Alpha machen würde...  
Dereks Wolf schien längst eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben, da das Wort 'Gefährte' immer wieder in seinem Inneren widerhallte und der Wolf in freudiger Erwartung an der Oberfläche kratzte, einzig Derek selbst sträubte sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen.  
Er atmete stoßweise ein und aus, was die Sache jedoch keineswegs besser machte.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Dadurch stieg ihm plötzlich der unverkennbare Geruch von Stiles in die Nase und brachte ihn schier um den Verstand.  
Oh Gott...  
  
Eine hauchzarte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ den Werwolf schließlich erschrocken zusammenzucken. Stiles war in der Zwischenzeit unbemerkt direkt neben ihn getreten und hatte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.  
Das laute Knurren, das immer noch über Dereks Lippen kam, erstarb augenblicklich. Sein Körper erzitterte unter Stiles Hand, so als würde ein Stromschlag nach dem anderen durch ihn hindurch jagen, was der jüngere Mann jedoch nicht wirklich zu registrieren schien.  
Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Monolog fortzusetzen, wobei seine Stimme nun deutlich ruhiger klang, so als wäre seine Wut mit einem mal verraucht...  
„Derek... Ich weiß, dass in dir so viel mehr steckt und es macht mich einfach wütend, dass du dir selbst im Weg stehst... Du kannst dieser bessere Alpha sein, den ich mir für Isaac und das restliche Rudel wünsche. Er schlummert schon die ganze Zeit hier drin...“  
Stiles Hand streifte sanft über Dereks Schulter bis hin zu dem Oberkörper des Werwolfs.  
„... du musst ihn nur endlich aufwecken! Ich dachte, ich könnte dir mit meinen dämlichen Lektionen einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung geben, aber...“  
Seufzend zog Stiles seine Hand schließlich wieder zurück, wobei Derek die sanfte Berührung sofort vermisste.  
„... wahrscheinlich musst du selbst deinen Weg finden!“  
Stiles trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass er zwischen dem Alpha und sich ein wenig Abstand schaffte.  
„Tu mir bitte nur einen Gefallen! Lass dir wenigstens von deinem Rudel ein wenig helfen, wenn du meine Hilfe schon nicht willst! Und… Entschuldige dich verdammt nochmal bei Isaac! Sieh es als letzte Lektion an!”  
  
Mit einem kleinen Grinsen drehte sich Stiles um und wollte das Loft schon verlassen, als er plötzlich von hinten grob an den Schultern gepackt wurde.  
Sein Herz machte schier einen Aussetzer, als Derek ihn mit einem animalischen Brüllen herum drehte und gegen die verschlossene Eingangstüre stieß.  
Stiles keuchte leise, als sein Ellbogen gegen das harte Metall schlug, jedoch war der Schmerz augenblicklich wieder vergessen, da sich mit einem mal der heiße Körper des Werwolfs fest gegen seinen eigenen presste.  
Stiles versuchte seine Arme zwischen ihre beiden Oberkörper zu schieben, um wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zu schaffen, aber Derek hatte ihn sofort durchschaut.  
Mit einem mahnenden Knurren schnappte sich der Alpha die schmalen Handgelenke des Jüngeren und machte ihn so vollkommen bewegungsunfähig.  
Es kostete Stiles schier seine ganze Beherrschung nicht laut zu stöhnen, als Derek ihm in sein Ohr raunte.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich nach dieser Ansprache einfach so gehen lasse!”  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
to be continued?  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	9. Schritt 4: Erotische Handarbeit

Stiles Herz schlug so kräftig, dass er glaubte das schnelle Schlagen bis in seiner Kehle spüren zu können. Durch seinen Körper jagte abwechselnd ein heißer und kalter Schauer, der ihn erzittern ließ, während sein eigener Atem von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer ging.  
Er musste sich unbedingt beruhigen, wenn er nicht jeden Moment den Verstand verlieren wollte.  
Okay...  
Einatmen...  
Ausatmen...  
Einatmen...  
Stiles kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und versuchte mit allen Mitteln den heißen Körper des Alphawerwolfs auszublenden, der sich so fest gegen seinen eigenen presste.  
Das war jedoch leichter gesagt, als getan...  
Wie sollte man denn jemanden wie Derek Hale ignorieren?  
Noch dazu wenn ihm dieser Kerl gerade direkt in den Nacken atmete, so dass sich die kleinen Härchen, die sich dort befanden, aufstellten und Stiles ein verhaltenes Stöhnen über die Lippen kam.  
Ah FUCK!  
  
„Scheiße... Derek... Lass mich los!“  
Stiles bäumte sich gegen den größeren Werwolf auf und wollte seine Handgelenke aus dem festen Griff befreien, was jedoch zum kläglichen Scheitern verurteilt war.  
Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er dem Alpha kräftemäßig komplett unterlegen war, jedoch hinderte ihn das noch lange nicht daran, es wenigstens zu versuchen!  
Derek schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein, da ein lautes, warnendes Knurren über seine Lippen kam. Er umfasste Stiles Handgelenke deutlich energischer, während er sich noch näher an den jüngeren Mann drückte.  
Plötzlich drängte sich Dereks Oberschenkel zwischen die Beine von Stiles, wodurch er gezwungen war, sie weiter zu spreizen. Aufreizend ließ der Werwolf einmal die Hüfte kreisen, weshalb sich Stiles sofort fest auf die Unterlippe biss, um jeden weiteren verräterischen Laut zu unterdrücken.  
Oh Gott...  
  
„Derek... W... was.. tust du... denn da?“  
Stiles war überrascht wie heiser seine Stimme klang, weshalb er kurz stotterte. Es war vergeblich auf eine Antwort des Werwolfs zu warten, da dieser viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, weiter Stiles voll und ganz in Beschlag zu nehmen.  
Was zum...  
Langsam aber sicher konnte Stiles spüren, wie sein Körper auf die Berührungen von Derek reagierte. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu verlieren, so weich wie seine Knie mit einem mal wurden. Einzig Dereks feste Umklammerung sorgte dafür, dass er weiterhin aufrecht stehen blieb.  
Das Blut pulsierte laut in seinen Ohren, als es sich plötzlich dazu entschloss mit rasender Geschwindigkeit gen Süden zu rauschen, weshalb Stiles Hose merklich enger im Schritt wurde.  
Mit einem erneuten Stöhnen ballte der junge Mann seine Hände zu Fäusten und drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, um somit zumindest ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und Derek zu bringen.  
Dass er dadurch dem Werwolf regelrecht seinen Hals auf einem Silbertablett anbot und ihn somit animierte weiter zu machen, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als es schon zu spät war.  
Derek hatte sein Gesicht in Stiles Nacken vergraben und atmete heftig ein und aus, was langsam aber sicher in ein animalisches Knurren überging.  
Mit seinen Lippen hinterließ er eine feuchte Spur auf Stiles Hals und seine Reißzähne kratzten dabei gefährlich über die empfindliche Haut.  
Woah...  
  
„Stopp! Hör auf!“  
Stiles ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er sich panisch gegen den Werwolf stemmte, auch wenn er wusste wie sinnlos das doch war. Der Werwolf bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, so unnachgiebig wie eine Mauer, jedoch ließ er zumindest von Stiles Hals ab und hob stattdessen seine Arme an, wodurch auch Stiles Handgelenke in die Höhe gezogen wurden, bis sie über seinem Kopf zusammengeführt wurden.  
Mit Leichtigkeit wechselte der Alpha den Griff, so dass er nur noch eine seine linke Hand brauchte um Stiles an Ort und Stelle festzuhalten.  
Die neugewonnene Freiheit nutzte Derek auch sofort aus.  
Fast schon sanft streiften seine Finger über die nackte Haut an Stiles linkem Unterarm hinweg, über seinen Oberarm, bis hin zu Stiles Oberkörper.  
Die beschleunigte Atmung des jungen Mannes sorgte mittlerweile dafür, dass sich seine Brust rasend schnell anhob und wieder senkte, was Derek fasziniert einige Momente beobachtete.  
Vorsichtig glitten seine Finger schließlich weiter über den weichen T-Shirt Stoff nach unten, über Stiles bebenden Bauch, bis sie scheinbar endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.  
Träge streichelte Dereks Hand einmal über Stiles Schritt hinweg, wobei die wachsende Erektion nur allzu deutlich spürbar war.  
Stöhnend wand sich Stiles hin und her.  
Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er sich dadurch Dereks Berührung entziehen, oder ob er sie eher noch mehr spüren wollte.  
Derek packte auf einmal fester zu, weshalb Stiles augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne hielt und ein wenig in sich zusammen sackte, bevor der Werwolf ihn an seinen Handgelenken wieder ein Stück nach oben zog.  
  
„D... Derek...“  
Stiles keuchte leise.  
Sein Blick war so verklärt, dass er nur schemenhaft das Gesicht des Älteren erkennen konnte.  
Schließlich kniff er seine Augen vollends zusammen, als Dereks Hand mit mehr Druck seinen Schritt massierte.  
Oh Gott...  
Das musste ein Traum sein...  
Ein ganz abgefahrener Sextraum, anders konnte sich Stiles das alles hier beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Gerade eben noch hatte er Derek eine Lektion über ein besseres Alphadasein gegeben und als Belohnung dafür holte ihm der Werwolf jetzt einen runter, oder was?  
Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wurde schlussendlich durch das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses aus seinen verworrenen Gedanken gerissen.  
Mit nur einem einzigen Ruck zog Derek ihm allen Ernstes die Hose nach unten, so dass Stiles Erektion plötzlich aus seinem engen Gefängnis befreit wurde.  
Deutlich zeichnete sich die Härte in der Boxershorts ab, die nun als letzte Barriere übrig geblieben war, aber auch dieser dünne Stofffetzen hielt den Alpha nicht lange auf.  
  
Vorwitzig schob sich die große Hand von Derek an dem Hosenbund vorbei und die Finger streiften erst über das steife Glied hinweg, bis sie es vollkommen umschlossen.  
Zugegeben war es im ersten Moment ein ungewohntes Gefühl für Stiles eine fremde Hand auf seiner Erektion zu spüren, aber dann...  
Fuck... Derek wusste, was er da tat...  
Das fühlte sich viel zu gut an.  
Kurzzeitig blitzten Sterne vor Stiles Augenlidern auf, ehe er seine Augen mit einem lauten Stöhnen wieder aufriss.  
Dabei traf sein Blick unweigerlich den von Derek.  
Die strahlenden, roten Augen starrten ihn unerbittlich und wild an und schienen jede noch so kleine Gefühlsregung in sich aufzusaugen, weshalb Stiles seinen Blick schnell wieder abwandte.  
Oh scheiße...  
Irgendwie wirkte alles deutlich realer, wenn er in Dereks Grumpycat-Gesicht schauen konnte, während ihm der Werwolf hier gerade buchstäblich die Latte hielt.  
Stiles Wangen glühten auf einmal unangenehm, als ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und er peinlich berührt auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.  
Viel Zeit für Schamgefühle blieb jedoch nicht, da Derek erstaunlich gut für Ablenkung sorgte.  
  
Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam über Stiles Erektion.  
Viel... zu... langsam...  
Unbewusst drückte Stiles seinen Rücken durch und drängte somit seine Hüfte dem Älteren weiter entgegen, um ihn dazu zu animieren ein schnelleres Tempo vorzulegen.  
Derek ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Gemächlich streifte sein Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel hinweg und verteilte so die ersten Lusttropfen über die gesamte Länge, was für deutlich mehr Gleitfähigkeit sorgte.  
Stiles ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, wobei seine Stirn auf Dereks Schulter zum Liegen kam, was dem Werwolf jedoch nichts ausmachte.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Er schien dadurch endlich angespornt zu werden, einen Gang hoch zu schalten...  
Die Pumpbewegung seiner Hand wurde immer schneller und trieb somit Stiles Erregung stetig weiter voran. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde das hier ein ganz, ganz schnelles Ende finden und wie peinlich war das denn bitte?  
Und doch konnte er nichts daran ändern...  
Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann...  
Ein Kribbeln ausgehend von Stiles Bauchnabel breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, während sich seine Muskeln bis zum Zerbersten anspannten.  
Ein letztes Mal rieb sich Dereks Hand über die empfindliche Erektion, ehe Stiles plötzlich zum Höhepunkt kam.  
Er sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten riss und dabei unweigerlich gegen die Metalltüre stieß.  
Den Schmerz spürte er jedoch nicht im geringsten.  
Dazu war der Orgasmus viel zu überwältigend und spülte regelrecht wie eine Tsunamiwelle jede andere Empfindung einfach so hinweg.  
  
Stiles versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, jedoch war das gar nicht so leicht.  
Sein Puls war momentan noch auf 180 und Derek schien nicht dafür sorgen zu wollen, daran etwas zu ändern. Stiles zuckte verschreckt zusammen, als der Werwolf erneut mit seiner Hand über das nun überempfindliche Glied des jungen Mannes streichelte.  
„Hah... Derek...“  
Mit einem Stöhnen wollte Stiles seine Hüfte zur Seite drehen, jedoch wurde er sofort von Derek daran gehindert. Der Alpha drückte seinen Körper fester gegen den des jungen Mannes und machte ihn dadurch vollkommen bewegungsunfähig.  
Stiles konnte nur allzu deutlich die harte Erektion des Werwolfs spüren, die sich nun gegen seinen Unterleib presste.  
Wenn das mal kein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass diese ganze Situation hier Derek in keinster Weise kalt ließ...  
  
Stiles konnte sich darüber jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken machen.  
Obwohl der Werwolf selbst kaum Spielraum hatte, schaffte er es trotzdem den Jüngeren weiter zu stimulieren, was Stiles schier um den Verstand brachte.  
Es war so, als wäre er plötzlich überempfindlich...  
Jede Berührung löste eine Explosion in seinem Inneren aus.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas Vergleichbares erlebt.  
Er wusste nicht mehr ob es Schmerz oder pure Lust war, die durch seinen Körper hindurch jagte.  
Stiles schnappte nach Luft, da er das Gefühl hatte jeden Moment an seinen eigenen Empfindungen zu ersticken und doch konnte er nicht anders als atemlos den Namen des Werwolfs wie ein Mantra die ganze Zeit vor sich hin zu sagen.  
Derek antwortete ihm lediglich mit einem Knurren, das Stiles durch Mark und Bein ging.  
  
„B... bitte!“  
Stiles wusste nicht einmal, um was er hier bettelte.  
Es war alles zu viel und doch nicht genug!  
Es sollte endlich aufhören und doch nie enden!  
Derek schien im Gegensatz zu Stiles allerdings ganz genau zu wissen, was er jetzt brauchte.  
Der Werwolf löste plötzlich seinen festen Klammergriff um Stiles Handgelenke und umfasste stattdessen die schmale Hüfte des jungen Mannes mit einem einzigen Ziel.  
Die Finger krallten sich regelrecht in Stiles Hintern und zogen ihn ein Stück von der Metalltüre weg, nur um die festen Pobacken zu massieren.  
Stöhnend ließ Stiles unterdessen seine Arme nach unten sinken und schlang sie schließlich fest um den Hals des Alphas. Das Blut floss langsam zurück in die tauben Gliedmaßen und sorgte für ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, was Stiles jedoch nur am Rande registrierte.  
Er war zu sehr abgelenkt...  
Erst jetzt, da der Werwolf ihn losgelassen hatte, wurde ihm so wirklich bewusst, dass ihm genau das gefehlt hatte.  
Er wollte Derek endlich berühren!  
Seine Hände streiften andächtig über die breiten Schultern des Werwolfs hinweg.  
Er konnte die Muskeln spüren, die sich immer wieder unter seinen Fingern anspannten und vor übermenschlicher Kraft nur so strotzen...  
Die Hitze, die von Derek ausging...  
Das Henley-Shirt, das ihm am Rücken klebte und ein wenig durchgeschwitzt war...  
Die Haare in Dereks Nacken, die leicht feucht waren...  
Der heiße Atem, der Stiles Nacken streifte...  
Der Bart, der über seine Wange kratzte...  
Komischerweise waren es all diese Kleinigkeiten, die Stiles zu seinem zweiten Höhepunkt brachten.  
Mit einem Aufschrei krallten sich seine Finger in Dereks Rücken fest und er war sich sicher, dass er dabei rote Striemen hinterließ, auch wenn sie auf der Haut des Werwolfs nur für einen kurzen Moment zu sehen sein würden.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Stiles von seinem Hoch wieder herunter kam und somit auch wieder ein wenig empfänglicher für seine Umgebung war.  
Derek ging ein wenig auf Abstand, weshalb Stiles Arme von den Schultern des Werwolfs rutschten.  
Langsam zog der Alpha seine Hand aus Stiles enger Boxershorts hervor und starrte ein paar Sekunden fast schon unschlüssig und irritiert auf die feuchten, milchigweißen Spermaspuren, die sich darauf befanden.  
Schließlich leckte er probehalber über seine Handinnenfläche, was Stiles mit großen Augen mitverfolgte, ehe er ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab und dem Werwolf in die Schulter boxte.  
„Oh mein Gott... Was machst du denn da?! Hör auf! Das ist-“  
Augenblicklich verstummte Stiles wieder, als der Alpha ihn plötzlich laut anknurrte und seine Reißzähne gefährlich nahe vor Stiles Gesicht aufblitzten.  
„O... okay... g... ganz ruhig, mein Großer.... von mir aus kannst du auch weiter-“  
Das Stottern wurde erneut von Derek unterbrochen, der mit einem tiefen Grollen den jüngeren Mann unbeherrscht anstarrte.  
Stiles Adamsapfel hüpfte einmal nervös auf und ab, während er trocken schluckte.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
Derek benahm sich seltsam... und damit meinte Stiles noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass der Werwolf ihm gerade eben einen herunter geholt hatte.  
Nein...  
Dereks Blick war so verdammt anders als sonst.  
In den rotglühenden Augen war nichts menschliches mehr zu erkennen.  
Der Werwolf wirkte viel wilder und ungezähmter, fast schon besessen...  
So als wäre er nicht ganz er selbst...  
So als hätte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle...  
So als... Oh Gott!  
Stiles hielt den Atmen an, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass das nicht Derek war, der ihn da so zügellos anstarrte, sondern dass er es hier scheinbar mit der animalischen Seite des Werwolfs zu tun hatte.  
Shit, shit, shit!  
Das hier war kein anderer, als der Alpha, der Wolf, der in Dereks Innerem schlummerte und der verdammt nochmal natürlich genau JETZT beschlossen hatte aufzuwachen, während Stiles mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor ihm stand.  
Was hatte er in seinem Leben nur falsch gemacht?!  
  
Ängstlich presste sich Stiles fester gegen die kalte Eingangstüre in seinem Rücken und hoffte insgeheim, dass sie ihn jeden Moment verschlucken möge.  
Leider blieb das Metall vollkommen unnachgiebig, genauso wie der Werwolf vor ihm.  
Dem Alpha schien jedoch die Veränderung in Stiles Körperhaltung nicht ganz entgangen zu sein.  
Er hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und atmete einmal kräftig ein, so als könnte er die Angst wittern, die von Stiles plötzlich Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Pah... Wie dumm war er eigentlich?  
Wahrscheinlich konnte der Werwolf die aufkommende Panik auch noch 10 Meilen gegen den Wind riechen.  
Stiles fühlte sich mit einem mal vollkommen nackt und ausgeliefert, weshalb er schützend seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang, auch wenn das den Alpha nicht aufhalten würde.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich die linke Hand des Werwolfs dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, bevor sie jedoch die weiche Haut berühren konnte, drehte Stiles seinen Kopf abrupt zur Seite.  
„N...nein...“  
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.  
Er hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, da er damit rechnete, jeden Moment von dem Werwolf buchstäblich zerfleischt zu werden, jedoch blieb der vermeintliche Angriff aus!  
Stattdessen streiften die Finger zaghaft über Stiles Wange.  
Eine Geste, die so gar nicht zu dem rücksichtslosen Alpha passen wollte, genauso wenig wie die beunruhigte Stimme, mit der Derek ihn ansprach.  
„Stiles?“  
Der junge Mann blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte und den großen Werwolf überrascht musterte.  
Von den animalischen, roten Augen und den gefährlichen Reißzähnen fehlte jede Spur.  
Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Derek wieder die Kontrolle über den Alpha in seinem Inneren hatte.  
Und trotzdem...  
Etwas war anders....  
Derek war irgendwie neben der Spur.  
Er sah... verunsichert aus... fast schon verängstigt, so als wüsste er nicht so ganz, was hier eigentlich gerade los war.  
Sein Blick huschte über Stiles Gesicht, seinen Oberkörper und schließlich seine heruntergelassene Hose hinweg, ehe Derek fassungslos seine eigenen Hände anstarrte.  
Die verräterische Spermaspur, die an der rechten Hand klebte, hätte den Werwolf eigentlich nicht überraschen dürfen, und doch schien er regelrecht bestürzt über diese Entdeckung zu sein.  
Was zum...  
War Derek etwa die ganze Zeit über nicht... er selbst... gewesen?  
  
Stiles zuckte verschreckt zusammen, als der Werwolf plötzlich einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte, so als müsste er einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen schaffen.  
„Derek?“  
Unschlüssig verlagerte Stiles das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, wobei ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass seine Hose immer noch in seinen Kniekehlen hing.  
Langsam beugte er sich nach unten, bis er schließlich den Jeansstoff zu fassen bekam und ihn wieder noch oben zog, wobei er den Werwolf nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Er wusste nicht mehr wen er hier wirklich vor sich hatte und er konnte die ganze Situation beim besten Willen nicht mehr einschätzen.  
Es wurde noch verworrener, als Derek ihn mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete und noch einen Schritt zurück wich.  
„Verdammt... Ich ... Es... tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid!“  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sein Mund klappte ein paar mal auf und zu, jedoch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er war viel zu überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen Entschuldigung.  
Noch nie hatte er Derek so von der Rolle erlebt...  
Er wirkte menschlicher... aber auch verletzlicher denn je.  
Stiles schüttelte schließlich leicht den Kopf.  
„Schon okay... du musst dich nicht-“  
„Nein! Du verstehst das nicht... Ich... wollte dir nicht-“  
Derek hielt inne und Stiles hätte ihn am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, nur um ihn endlich zum Reden zu bringen.  
Was wollte er nicht?  
Stiles Angst einjagen?  
Ihm weh tun?  
Ihm zu nahe kommen?  
Oder ihm den besten Orgasmus aller Zeiten bescheren?  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
Derek fucking Hale hatte nämlich all diese Punkte in nur einem Aufwasch erfüllt!  
  
„Was? Was wolltest du nicht?“, platzte es schlussendlich aus Stiles heraus, als er die erdrückende Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Derek zuckte tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen und wich dem Blick des jungen Mannes aus.  
„Du würdest das eh nicht verstehen...“  
Ein wütendes Schnauben kam über Stiles Lippen.  
„Ach ja? Dann erklär es mir doch einfach, verdammt nochmal!“  
„Ich... kann nicht.“  
„Wieso? Ist das etwa wieder eines deiner tollen Werwolf-Geheimnisse, in die du mich ohne Mitgliedschaft nicht einweihen kannst?“  
Derek seufzte leise.  
„Nein... Ja...“  
„Was denn nun?!“  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen...“  
Es war wie ein Stich ins Herz.  
Stiles biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er das metallische Aroma von Blut auf der Zunge schmecken konnte.  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein... Du wirfst mich einfach so raus, nachdem du... nachdem du DAS mit mir gemacht hast?“  
„Stiles...“  
„Verdammt nein!“  
  
Wie schaffte es dieser elende Mistkerl nur immer wieder ihm so unter die Haut zu gehen und so ein Gefühlschaos in Stiles zu veranstalten.  
Wut, Leid und Verzweiflung tobten wie ein Sturm in ihm.  
Derek bekam von dieser nahenden Gewitterfront nichts mit, da er selbst mit sich zu kämpfen schien. Sein Atem ging schwerer als noch vor ein paar Minuten und er hatte die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen.  
„Stiles! Bitte geh jetzt, bevor ich noch einmal die Kontrolle verliere und dich-“  
Und schon wieder wollte er den Satz nicht zu Ende aussprechen, was Stiles nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.  
„Bevor du mich WAS?“, schrie er dem Werwolf entgegen, was auch endlich eine richtige Antwort hervor brachte.  
Leider war es nicht ganz die Reaktion, die sich Stiles erhofft hatte.  
  
„Verschwinde endlich!“  
Derek krümmte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ein wenig zusammen, ehe seine Augen wieder in einem strahlenden Rot aufflammten und sein Körper sich immer weiter in seine Alphaform verwandelte.  
Der Werwolf riss sein Maul zu einem lauten Brüllen auf, wobei die Reißzähne immer länger wurden. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, so dass sich sein Henley-Shirt noch enger über seinen Oberkörper spannte, ehe es schlussendlich an der Naht riss.  
Immer weiter veränderte sich der Körper, bis Derek schließlich in geduckter Haltung vor Stiles kauerte.  
Bereit zum Sprung... Bereit zum Angriff!  
Oh fuck!  
Stiles wusste wann er mal wieder den Bogen überspannt hatte und es Zeit für einen taktischen Rückzug war.  
Instinktiv tastete er nach dem Türgriff hinter sich und öffnete schließlich mit viel zu viel Schwung die Metalltüre, noch bevor Derek sich in Bewegung setzen konnte.  
  
Stiles stolperte hastig die Treppen hinunter, wobei er es nicht einmal wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten zu werfen.  
  
~*~  
  
Isaac zog irritiert die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er nach Hause kam und von einer sperrangelweit offenstehenden Eingangstüre empfangen wurde.  
„Derek?“  
Er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, weshalb er schließlich seine Krallen ausfuhr und sich vorsichtig dem Loft näherte. Schnell hatte er in seinem noch jungen Werwolfsdasein gelernt, dass es besser war auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.  
Man konnte ja nie wissen...  
„Derek, bist du da?“, versuchte er es noch einmal, als er den großen Wohnbereich betrat und seinen Blick einmal über die Einrichtung schweifen ließ.  
Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, als er die dunkle Gestalt auf der Couch entdeckte, die ihn mit roten, wilden Augen fixierte und ein leises Knurren von sich gab.  
Okay...  
Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber... das hier?  
Unentschlossen näherte sich Isaac der Gestalt, was auch sofort dafür sorgte, dass das Knurren an Intensität zunahm. Erst als Isaacs vertrauter Geruch bis in den Raum hinein vordrang, verstummte das tiefe Grollen plötzlich wieder.  
Isaac konnte nicht anders, als den großen Wolf, der da auf der Ledercouch lag, fassungslos anzustarren.  
  
„Derek?!“  
Wie zur Bestätigung schüttelte der Alpha sein schwarzes Fell und richtete sich ein wenig auf, wobei er wie ein Herrscher majestätisch auf dem Sofa thronte.  
Eigentlich hätte dieser Anblick lachhaft wirken sollen, aber Isaac war einfach nur überwältigt.  
Natürlich hatte er Dereks Alphaform schon einmal gesehen, aber noch nie so aus nächster Nähe...  
Andächtig umrundete er den kleinen Couchtisch und erst als der Wolf seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, wagte es Isaac neben Derek Platz zu nehmen.  
Am liebsten hätte der junge Werwolf seine Hand ausgestreckt, um das dunkle Fell zu berühren und einmal darüber hinweg zu streicheln.  
Es sah so verdammt weich aus und glänzte verführerisch in dem künstlichen Licht.  
Isaac war jedoch nicht lebensmüde, weshalb er stattdessen Derek neugierig von der Seite musterte.  
„Ähm... hat das einen bestimmten Grund, dass du-“  
Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf Dereks Gestalt und zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
Als Antwort bekam er jedoch nur ein leises Schnauben, das genauso gut auch von Dereks menschlicher Form hätte kommen können.  
„Okay...“  
Isaac wusste, dass es sinnlos war, weiter nachzufragen, da der Alpha ihm in dieser Gestalt eh nicht antworten konnte und selbst wenn er könnte, es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht wollte.  
  
Eine Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Werwölfen aus, die jedoch nicht unangenehm war.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sich Isaacs Nase kräuselte und er verstohlen einmal tief Luft holte.  
Ihm war vorhin schon dieser eigenartige Geruch aufgefallen, jedoch hatte er erst gedacht, er würde zu Dereks Alphaform gehören, aber... je länger er neben dem älteren Werwolf saß, umso präsenter schien der Geruch zu werden und umso deutlicher wurde Isaac, dass das in keinster Weise Dereks Witterung war.  
Isaac rutschte unruhig in den weichen Polstern ein wenig hin und her, weshalb ihm Derek einen finsteren Blick von der Seite schenkte, jedoch bekam der junge Werwolf das gar nicht mit.  
Er war viel zu sehr mit diesem Geruch beschäftigt.  
Das roch nach...  
Isaacs Augen weiteten sich überrascht, während seine Wangen einen gesunden Farbton annahmen.  
Derek roch eindeutig nach Sex... und nach... Stiles?!  
Was zur HÖLLE?!  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles hatte keine Ahnung was ihn dazu bewegt hatte genau hierher zu flüchten.  
Vielleicht war es die Abgeschiedenheit und die Ruhe... oder aber auch einfach nur seine melancholische Seite, die mit ihm durchgegangen war.  
Die teils ausgebrannte Ruine des Hale Hauses war nach wie vor beeindruckend, als sie langsam zwischen den Bäumen zum Vorschein kam, während Stiles mit seinem Jeep darauf zufuhr.  
Erst als er vor der Terrasse parkte und den Schlüssel abzog, schien der junge Mann endlich wieder freier durchatmen zu können.  
Er war Derek entkommen, wobei er eigentlich sicher war, dass der Alpha ihn hatte entkommen LASSEN. Er war ihm ja noch nicht einmal das Treppenhaus hinunter gefolgt...  
Stiles hatte sein Glück nicht weiter überstrapazieren wollen, weshalb er trotzdem überstürzt mit seinem Jeep losgefahren war... eigentlich ohne Ziel... aber sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihn dann doch ohne Umwege genau hierher geführt.  
Klar... Er dachte ja nicht eh schon genug über diesen bescheuerten Alpha nach, deswegen musste sein Zufluchtsort natürlich Dereks ehemaliges Elternhaus sein...  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen stieg Stiles aus seinem Wagen aus und lehnte sich gegen die Fahrertüre.  
Sein Blick schweifte über die hohe Hausfront, das eingestürzte Dach, die zersprungenen Fenster... Früher musste das Anwesen eine regelrechte Villa gewesen sein und heute war es nur noch ein einsturzgefährdetes Gerippe.  
Langsam betrat Stiles die Steinstufen, die zu der Terrasse hinauf führten.  
Die alten Holzdielen knarzten laut, als er darüber hinweg lief, genau auf die Eingangstüre zu.  
Moment mal...  
Was war das denn bitte?  
Verwundert blieb Stiles stehen, als er das große Zeichen sehen konnte, das jemand auf die Holztüre gepinselt hatte und das bei seinem letzten Besuch definitiv noch nicht da gewesen war.  
Eigentlich war Beacon Hills nicht bekannt für Vandalismus, aber vielleicht hatten sich ja doch ein paar Jugendliche an diesen abgeschiedenen Ort verirrt und ihrer kreativen Ader freien Lauf gelassen.  
Aber... irgendwie... bezweifelte Stiles das.  
Er hob seinen Arm an und berührte mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig die schwarze Farbe, die sich tatsächlich ein wenig feucht anfühlte.  
War das etwa frisch?  
Schnell zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, um die zu untersuchen, jedoch hatte die Zeichnung nicht auf seine Finger abgefärbt.  
Komisch... vielleicht hatte er sich das ja nur eingebildet?  
Stiles ging ein wenig näher an die Türe heran und musterte das Ornament genauer.  
Dieses Symbol...  
Es erinnerte Stiles ein wenig an die Triskele, die Derek auf seinem Rücken tätowiert hatte.  
Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?  
  
Ein lautes Knacken in Stiles Rücken ließ den jungen Mann erschrocken zusammen zucken.  
Hastig drehte er sich um, jedoch konnte er außer seinem Jeep nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.  
Stiles Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen und er wartete gespannt auf ein weiteres Geräusch, aber alles blieb ruhig.  
Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und wollte schon seine Untersuchung dieses komischen Symbols weiter fortsetzen, als erneut das Geräusch eines brechenden Astes über die Lichtung hallte.  
Das konnte keine Einbildung mehr sein.  
Stiles wollte so leise wie möglich zurück zu seinem Jeep schleichen und doch knarrten die Dielen laut, als er sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte.  
Das hatte keinen Sinn...  
Wenn da noch jemand war, dann hatte er Stiles jetzt mit Sicherheit gehört, wenn er ihn nicht eh schon längst zwischen dem dichten Gestrüpp hindurch beobachtet hatte.  
Eine andere Taktik musste her... und zwar die direkte Konfrontation!  
  
„Hallo?“  
Angestrengt versuchte er etwas in dem dunklen Dickicht zu erkennen, während er an seinem Jeep vorbei ging.  
„Ist da jemand?“  
Nichts...  
Keine Antwort...  
Nicht einmal ein Blätterrascheln, was jedoch nicht bedeuten musste, dass da niemand war!  
Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sich Stiles das übernatürliche Gehör eines Werwolfs wünschte.  
Jeder konnte sich still verhalten und somit nicht gehört werden, aber den eigenen Herzschlag?  
Den konnte niemand unterdrücken...  
Na gut... er war vielleicht kein Werwolf... aber ganz unbeholfen war er dann doch nicht!  
Stiles vergrub seine rechte Hand tief in der Tasche seiner Jeans und seine Finger schlossen sich fest um den kleinen Stoffbeutel.  
Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von dem Gebüsch aus dem die Geräusche hervorgedrungen waren.  
Nur noch zwei Schritte dann...  
  
„So ganz alleine hier?“  
  
Stiles wirbelte um seine eigene Achse, als der heiße Atem plötzlich seinen Nacken streifte.  
Er war so sehr auf die Geräusche vor sich konzentriert gewesen, dass er die Präsenz in seinem Rücken gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte...  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	10. Lektion 5: Sei hilfsbereit (Part 1)

  _Jeden Tag eine gute Tat!  
  
Ein Alpha sollte stets dazu bereit sein auf den Hilferuf eines Rudelmitglieds zu antworten und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen.  
Er sollte denen, die in Not geraten sind, helfend unter die Arme greifen, ohne dabei an den eigenen Nutzen zu denken, oder eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erwarten.  
Anderen zu helfen stärkt nämlich die Gemeinschaft  
und sorgt so für eine engere Bindung zwischen den einzelnen Rudelmitgliedern!_  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
Stiles konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, während er einige Schritte zurück stolperte. Obwohl alles darauf hin gedeutet hatte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, so hatte ihn das plötzliche Auftauchen der dunklen Gestalt direkt hinter ihm doch einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt.  
Verzweifelt presste Stiles die rechte Hand auf seinen Oberkörper und versuchte so sein rasendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Sein Atem ging stoßweise und schnell, was viel zu laut in seinen eigenen Ohren klang, so dass die restlichen Geräusche um ihn herum langsam aber sicher zu verstummen schienen.  
Es dauerte ein wenig, ehe Stiles sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich voll und ganz auf die Gestalt konzentrieren konnte, die auf einmal mitten in der Lichtung vor dem Hale Haus aufgetaucht war.  
Was zum...  
Stiles blinzelte ein paar mal, da er seinen Augen nicht so ganz trauen wollte, aber es änderte nichts an dem Anblick.  
Die dunklen, langen Haare, die leicht im Wind wehten...  
Das ebenmäßige Gesicht, aus dem Stiles immer noch nicht das Alter ablesen konnte...  
Die funkelnden Augen, die ihn so starr musterten...  
Die Frau trug sogar die gleiche Kleidung wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung...  
Eine Lederjacke, ein enges Shirt, eine schwarze Hose und nach wie vor... keine Schuhe...  
Ohne Zweifel...  
Das war die Alphawölfin, mit der Stiles in der Tankstelle zusammen gestoßen war.  
Oder mit anderen Worten...  
Das war Dereks ''Brieffreundin''.  
  
„Na.. na... warum denn so ängstlich?“, unterbrach die Dunkelhaarige schließlich die Stille.  
Stiles konnte bei diesen Worten nur ein fassungsloses Schnauben von sich gegeben.  
Hallo?  
Was zum Henker sollte diese bescheuerte Frage...  
Es war ja wohl erlaubt sich schier in die Hosen zu machen, wenn man an so einem abgelegenen Ort, an dem man wohlgemerkt alleine sein wollte, plötzlich von hinten mit blöden Sprüchen angemacht wurde.  
„Pah... von wegen ängstlich. Ich bin-“  
Noch ehe Stiles den Satz zu Ende gebrachte hatte, wurde er von einem lauten Knurren unterbrochen.  
Jede Faser seines Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an, als ihm plötzlich zwei rote Augen entgegen leuchteten.Wie glühende Kohlen loderten sie in dem blassen Gesicht auf, das sich langsam aber sicher zu einer Fratze verzog.  
Obwohl er wusste dass es keinen Sinn hatte, wich Stiles unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, wobei er die dunkelhaarige Alphawölfin nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Der Angriff, mit dem er gerechnet hatte blieb jedoch aus.  
Stattdessen hallte ihm nur ein herablassendes Lachen entgegen.  
„Oh... Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich kann deine Angst förmlich riechen!“  
Wie zur Bestätigung sog die Frau stark die Luft durch die Nase ein und schnaubte einmal laut.  
Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, weshalb Stiles einen guten Blick auf die langen Reißzähne werfen konnte.  
Nicht gerade beruhigend!  
Genauso wenig wie die langen, scharfen Krallen an den Händen und Füßen der Werwölfin.  
Hatte die gute Frau denn noch nie was von Mani- und Pediküre gehört?  
Stiles hätte sich am liebsten sofort selbst geohrfeigt.  
Nur er schaffte es, in so einer heiklen Situation auf solch absurde Gedanken zu kommen...  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen!  
Fuck...  
Denk nach... Denk nach!  
  
Leider gab es nicht sonderlich viele Möglichkeiten für einen Fluchtweg.  
Hinter Stiles befand sich dichtes Gestrüpp, durch das er sich erst einmal kämpfen müsste, wenn er diesen Weg wählen würde.  
Selbst wenn er es da hindurch schaffen sollte – angenommen die Alphawölfin hätte ihn nicht eh schon vorher erwischt – dann müsste er zu Fuß weiter durch die Wälder von Beacon Hills flüchten.  
Das wäre ja schon unter normalen Umständen ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, wenn einem dabei dann aber auch noch ein Werwolf dicht auf den Fersen war, dann...  
Nein...  
Das war definitiv keine Option!  
Vorsichtig verlagerte Stiles sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, wobei sein Blick einmal über die Schulter der dunkelhaarigen Frau hinweg schweifte.  
Wenn er es zu seinem Jeep schaffen würde, dann sähen seine Chancen vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so schlecht aus.  
Der Wagen parkte direkt vor dem Hale Haus, also gute fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt, was momentan einer halben Weltreise glich.  
Verdammt...  
Stiles würde niemals ungehindert an der Alphawölfin vorbei kommen...  
Andererseits... vielleicht musste er das ja auch gar nicht.  
Immerhin war das hier die ''Brieffreundin'' von Derek, was bedeutete, dass sie definitiv nicht wegen Stiles hier war, sondern vielmehr wegen Mr. Grumpy-Cat höchstpersönlich.  
  
„Ähm... Falls Sie Derek suchen, dann muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen ... der ist nicht hier!“  
Stiles versuchte seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten, jedoch konnte er ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken, was der Dunkelhaarigen bestimmt nicht entgangen war.  
„Oh... du enttäuschst mich in keinster Weise, Stiles! Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich bin froh, dass wir hier ungestört sind...“, antwortete sie, wobei sie plötzlich einige Schritt auf Stiles zukam.  
Es geschah so schnell, dass der junge Mann nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte.  
Im ersten Moment stand die Alphawölfin noch mitten auf der Lichtung und im Nächsten war sie Stiles auf einmal so nah, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihren Oberkörpern Platz gefunden hätte.  
Woah...  
Was sollte das denn bitte werden?  
Die Werwölfin streckte ihre Hand Stiles entgegen, bis ihre Krallen den Oberkörper des jungen Mannes berührten.  
„... wir sind ganz alleine...“  
Unweigerlich lehnte sich Stiles ein Stück zurück, als die Frau sich weiter zu ihm nach vorne beugte.  
Langsam tastete Stiles mit seinen Fingern an seiner Jackentasche entlang.  
Er konnte allzu deutlich sein Handy spüren.  
Wenn er nur vorsichtig genug wäre, dann könnte er vielleicht unbemerkt Hilfe rufen.  
  
Stiles bemühte sich seinen Blick nicht von den rotglühenden Augen der Alphawölfin abzuwenden, während seine Hand in die Jackentasche glitt und er über das Display hinweg strich.  
Es war jedoch schwierig sich weiter auf sein Vorhaben zu konzentrieren, wenn einem zeitgleich eine Frau so nah auf die Pelle rückte, dass man das Gefühl hatte nicht einmal mehr atmen zu können.  
„..nur du... und ich...“, säuselte die Dunkelhaarige ihm schließlich ins Ohre, wobei ihr Atem über seinen Nacken steifte und so für einen unangenehmen Schauer sorgte, der über seinen Rücken hinablief.  
„...und mein Rudel!“  
  
W.... Was?!  
Stiles zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich von hinten an den Armen gepackt und grob herumgerissen wurde.  
Das Handy flog ihm dabei in einem hohen Bogen aus der Hand und landete einige Meter von ihm entfernt im dichten Gestrüpp zwischen den Bäumen.  
Nein...  
Nein!  
Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte Stiles auf den Waldboden, ehe sein Blick weiter nach oben huschte.  
What the... fuck?!  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er wirklich, plötzlich alles doppelt zu sehen.  
Er konnte genau in das Gesicht... oder eher in die Gesichter eines jungen Mannes blicken.  
Erst als Stiles irritiert blinzelte,wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht wirklich doppelt sah, sondern dass er tatsächlich von zwei identisch aussehenden Männern festgehalten wurde...  
Zwillinge?!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, ehe die Welt um ihn herum plötzlich in Dunkelheit versank...  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Hügeln von Beacon Hills untergegangen, als Derek endlich wieder das Gefühl hatte mehr Mensch als Tier zu sein.  
Die letzten Stunden waren ein einziges Dilemma gewesen.  
Der Wolf, der normalerweise in Dereks Inneren schlummerte, hatte die komplette Kontrolle an sich gerissen und machte leider auch keine Anstalten diese neu gewonnene Freiheit so schnell wieder aufzugeben.  
Dazu war er viel zu angespannt und aufgewühlt.  
Scheinbar hatte ihn die Realisierung, dass dort draußen ein potentieller Gefährte nur darauf wartete von ihm erwählt zu werden, so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er schlussendlich die Kontrolle verloren hatte.  
Erst als Isaac nach Hause gekommen war und ihm Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, schien sich der Wolf langsam aber sicher wieder zu beruhigen.  
Es war die Nähe zu einem Mitglied des Rudels und die vertraute Wärme die von dem jüngeren Werwolf ausging, die schließlich dafür sorgten, dass Derek wieder Herr über seine Sinne und vor allem über seinen Körper wurde.  
Die Verwandlung ging langsam von statten.  
Die Knochen verschoben sich und bahnten sich einen Weg, um an ihren neuen Platz zu gelangen...  
Alle Muskeln schienen sich auf einmal anzuspannen und Dereks Eingeweide brannten wie Feuer, während sein Körper immer menschlicher wurde.  
Das dichte, schwarze Fell wurde durch helle, weiche Haut ersetzt, die sich in den ersten Minuten wie viel zu dünnes Papier anfühlte, das kurz davor war zu reißen.  
Alles in allem war es ein schmerzhafter Prozess, an den sich Derek nur schwer gewöhnen konnte... Vielleicht würde er sich sogar nie ganz daran gewöhnen.  
  
Isaac hatte die Verwandlung mit großem Interesse aus den Augenwinkeln mitverfolgt. Er hatte es nicht gewagt sich voll und ganz zu Derek herum zu drehen.  
Zum einen hatte er das Gefühl, dass er viel zu sehr in die Privatsphäre des Älteren eindrang, zum anderen saß Derek nun nackt neben ihm auf dem Ledersofa, was die ganze Sache irgendwie noch abstruser machte.  
Isaac räusperte sich einmal verhalten, während sein Blick penibel auf den Couchtisch gerichtet war.  
Er hatte eh schon mehr Intimes von seinem Alpha erfahren, als ihm lieb war...  
Und doch schossen tausend Fragen durch seine Gedanken...  
Angefangen von 'Was ist passiert?' und 'Wieso warst du in deiner Alphaform?' bis hin zu der momentan prekärsten Frage 'Wieso riechst du so sehr nach Stiles?'  
  
Isaac konnte spüren, wie ihm eine ungewollte Hitze ins Gesicht schoss und seine Wangen einen gesunden Farbton annahmen, als er versuchte sich selbst einen Reim auf all das zu machen.  
Verdammt...  
Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht hier bei Derek zu bleiben?  
Er hätte schon längst die Flucht ergreifen sollen!  
Wobei... Es war vielleicht noch nicht zu spät für einen Rückzug...  
„Ähm... vielleicht sollte ich nach oben gehen... und dir ein paar... Sachen zum anziehen- “  
Isaac ließ den Satz unvollendet, während er wie von der Tarantel gestochen von der Couch aufsprang und einmal mit seinen Armen durch die Luft fuchtelte.  
Fuck...  
Er benahm sich ja fast schon wie Stilinski...  
Das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Er hatte in den letzten Tagen eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit dem größten Chaoten von Beacon Hills verbracht.  
Das konnte ja nicht gut enden!  
„Warte!“  
Wie angewurzelt blieb der junge Werwolf stehen, als die dunkle Stimme seines Alphas durch das große Loft hallte.  
In seinem Rücken konnte er ein leises Rascheln hören, was darauf hin deutete, dass Derek sich ebenfalls von dem Ledersofa erhoben hatte und nun direkt hinter dem Jüngeren stand.  
Isaac biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während er weiter stur geradeaus auf die Wendeltreppe starrte.  
Verdammt...  
So nah und doch so fern...  
  
„Isaac... ich... ich...wollte... also... ich...“  
Mit einem frustrierten Knurren fuhr sich Derek einmal durch das dichte Haar und vergrub sein Gesicht für kurze Zeit in seinen Händen ehe er tief durchatmete.  
Er war mindestens genauso überrascht über sein albernes Gestotter wie Isaac.  
Verblüfft weiteten sich nämlich die Augen des jüngeren Werwolfs, während er sich nun doch wieder umdrehte um seinem Alpha ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Was zum Henker?!  
Noch nie hatte er Derek Hale so unsicher erlebt.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte er deshalb vorsichtig nach, auch wenn er nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort rechnete.  
Zumindest enttäuschte ihn Derek in dieser Hinsicht nicht, da er die ernstgemeinte Frage einfach überging.  
Jedoch schaffte es der Alpha ihn dafür mit seinen nächsten Worten komplett vor den Kopf zu stoßen.  
„Ich... wollte mich nur... bei dir entschuldigen.“  
„W... WAS?!“  
Isaac konnte diesen verblüfften Ausruf nicht rechtzeitig zurück halten. Ihm waren komplett die Gesichtszüge entgleist, was ihn wahrscheinlich wie einen Vollidioten aussehen ließ, aber hey...  
Wer konnte ihm das momentan schon verdenken?  
Er musste sich ja wohl gerade sowas von verhört haben...  
Derek machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich nochmal zu wiederholen und dieses offensichtliche Missverständnis wieder aus dem Weg zu schaffen, weshalb sich schließlich Isaac dazu gezwungen sah noch einmal nachzuhaken.  
„Ähm... ich versteh nicht so ganz...“  
Derek schnaubte leise, so als könnte er nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was es daran nicht zu verstehen gab.  
„Ich entschuldige mich bei dir...“, wiederholte er schließlich, wobei ihm deutlich anzumerken war, wie schwer ihm diese Worte über die Lippen kommen wollten.  
Isaac blinzelte ein paar mal irritiert.  
Okay...  
Sich einmal zu verhören war für einen Werwolf ja schon abwegig, aber zweimal?  
Nein, das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
  
„Entschuldigen? Aber... wofür denn?“, fragte Isaac schließlich nach.  
„Für... mein Verhalten...“  
Derek wich dem fragenden Blick, der ihm dafür sofort entgegen gebracht wurde, gekonnt aus. Es war so schon schwer genug sich dem anderen Werwolf gegenüber zu öffnen... da brauchte er sich nicht auch noch diesen treudoofen Augen auszuliefern.  
„Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich nicht sonderlich fair dir gegenüber war... Ich habe dich aus völlig egoistischen Gründen zu einem Werwolf gemacht... genau wie-“  
Auch nach all der Zeit konnte er die Namen der beiden nicht aussprechen, trotzdem schien es so als hätte Derek sie laut in das Loft gebrüllt.  
  
... Erica...  
... Boyd...  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte der Alpha schließlich erneut zum Sprechen an.  
„Ich hab euch dadurch in Gefahr gebracht. Ihr wurdet von mir mit hineingezogen in eine Welt von der ihr nichts wissen konntet, weil ich euch die ganze Zeit über völlig im Dunkeln gelassen habe...“  
„Derek... das-“  
Isaac hatte empört zu einem Widerspruch angesetzt, jedoch wurde er durch eine einzige Geste sofort wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Derek wusste, wenn er jetzt aufhörte, dann würde er niemals aussprechen, was ihn schon seit langem bedrückte...  
Eigentlich hätte er NIE auch nur den Gedanken in Erwägung gezogen, dieses Thema überhaupt anzusprechen, aber das war wohl einzig und alleine der Verdienst von Stiles.  
Mit seiner bescheuerten Wette, die dafür sorgen sollte, dass Derek endlich ein wenig freundlicher wurde, hatte der junge Mann ihm vielmehr nach und nach all seine Schwächen aufgezeigt, auch wenn er das vielleicht im ersten Moment nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
Mit einem Seufzen fuhr Derek schließlich fort:  
„Ich habe euch als Werkzeuge missbraucht um stärker zu werden... Ich war wie geblendet von der neu erlangten Macht und habe dabei das Wichtigste völlig aus den Augen verloren... mein Rudel! Ich hätte mehr für euch da sein müssen... Ich hätte euch ein besserer Alpha sein müssen... vielleicht wären sie dann nicht... weggelaufen und...“  
  
„Das stimmt nicht!“  
Isaac schüttelte vehement den Kopf, so dass seine Locken wild hin und her wirbelten.  
Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den Derek so noch nie zuvor bei dem größeren Werwolf gesehen hatte und den er nicht so recht einordnen konnte.  
Bestürzung, Wut, Trauer, Verständnis... all diese Emotionen schienen für einen Sturm zu sorgen, der in den hellen Augen von Isaac zu toben schien.  
„Derek... jeder macht einmal Fehler, aber... es war doch nicht alles schlecht, was du getan hast!“  
Vorsichtig griff Isaac nach den nackten Schultern des Alphas.  
„Überleg doch mal... Du hast so viel für mich getan. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich niemals die Kraft dazu gehabt, mich meinem Vater entgegen zu stellen. Du hast mich da raus geholt, Derek, weil du mir den Mut dazu gegeben hast, mich endlich zur Wehr zu setzen... Du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen... Du hast mir ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben... Du hast mir ein neues Leben geschenkt! Also bitte... Sag jetzt nicht, dass du ein schlechter Alpha bist!“  
Isaac übte mit seinen Händen einen sanften Druck auf Dereks Schultern aus, ehe er den Griff wieder löste und sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen breit machte.  
„Du hast auch deine guten Seiten an dir!“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Isaac den Alpha vollkommen sprachlos sah.  
Und zwar nicht wie sonst auf eine grummelige Art und Weise, sondern vielmehr, weil der Ältere von Isaacs Ansprache absolut überrumpelt worden war.  
Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Derek sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, dass er leicht mit dem Kopf nicken konnte und sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog, was wohl so viel wie 'Danke' heißen sollte.  
  
Isaac zog daraufhin die Schultern ein wenig nach oben.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was er da gerade alles zu Derek... zu seinem Alpha... gesagt hatte.  
Oh Mann...  
Sofort schoss ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht, weshalb er schnell seinen Blick gen Boden senkte, was eine schlechte Idee war...  
Eine ganz schlechte Idee...  
Isaac sog scharf die Luft durch die Nase ein, als er plötzlich einen freien Blick auf Dereks nackte Statur hatte.  
So schnell, dass ihm fast schon schwindelig wurde, hob Isaac seinen Kopf wieder an und stolperte einen Schritt von dem älteren Werwolf zurück.  
„Ähm... möchtest... möchtest du dir nicht doch... endlich was... was anziehen?“, stotterte er vor sich hin, weshalb Derek nur genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
  
Teenager heutzutage und ihr verdammtes Schamgefühl...  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles erwachte mit dem Geschmack von Erde im Mund, was er sich im ersten Augenblick partout nicht erklären konnte.  
Erst als er sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte und unter sich nicht seine weiche Matratze, sondern nur harten Boden spüren konnte, dämmerte es ihm, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
Blinzelnd öffnete Stiles vorsichtig die Augen, jedoch änderte das nicht sonderlich viel.  
Es war verdammt dunkel hier...  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich Stiles an die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte und er schemenhaft einige Baumkronen über sich erkennen konnte.  
Der spärliche Mondschein war die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit.  
Was zum...  
Stiles versuchte sich aufzurichten, jedoch protestierte jeder Muskel in seinem Körper mit einem starken Brennen gegen die Bewegungen, weshalb er sich ächzend wieder nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen zusammen kniff, darauf hoffend, dass die Schmerzen wieder nachlassen würden.  
Was zur Hölle war nur passiert?  
Angestrengt versuchte sich Stiles zurück zu erinnern, wie er hier gelandet war – wo auch immer HIER war... er hatte nämlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo er sich gerade befand.  
Leider blieb ihm nicht die Zeit, sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
  
„Endlich aufgewacht?“, erklang wie aus dem Nichts eine Stimme nicht unweit von ihm.  
Stiles drehte ruckartig den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete angespannt den Schemen, der sich ihm lautlos aus der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen näherte.  
Die Blätter unter den nackten Füßen der Frau gaben nicht einmal ein Rascheln von sich, als die Werwölfin schlussendlich direkt neben Stiles zum Stehen kam.  
Nur schwer konnte er das Gesicht der Dunkelhaarigen erkennen, jedoch reichte es aus um die Verachtung daraus ablesen zu können.  
„Ich hätte mir ein wenig mehr von dir erwartet!“  
Die Frau schnalzte geringschätzig mit der Zunge, während sie mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung einer Katze gleich in die Knie ging und Stiles eingehend musterte.  
Sie schien auf irgendetwas zu warten, jedoch hatte der junge Mann nicht die leiseste Ahnung worauf, weshalb er den Blick der Alphawölfin nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte.  
Was zum Henker ging hier nur ab?  
„Lächerlich...“, knurrte die Dunkelhaarige schließlich, „... du bist nur ein nichtsnutziger Mensch...“.  
„Das hätte ich Ihnen auch gleich sagen können!“, platzte es aus Stiles heraus.  
„Und überhaupt... Was zum Henker soll das alles hier? Was wollen Sie von mir? Wieso verfolgen Sie mich die ganze Zeit? Und wo-“  
Es war eine verdammt effektive Methode um ihn wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Grob hatte ihn die Werwölfin an der Kehle gepackt, so dass sich ihre Krallen in die weiche Haut bohrten und ihm regelrecht die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.  
Scheiße...  
Er hatte irgendwie immer gedacht, dass ein ganz anderer Alpha ihm schlussendlich die Kehle heraus reißen würde... aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt.  
Mit einem lauten animalischen Brüllen beugte sich die Frau näher zu ihm herunter, so dass ihre Reißzähne nur knapp vor seinem Gesicht zuschnappten.  
  
„Kali!“  
Die dunkle Stimme war nur leise, und doch hatte sie den Effekt eines lauten Donnerschlags.  
Es war wie ein Elektroschock, der durch die Werwölfin hindurch gejagt wurde.  
Sie ging so plötzlich wieder auf Abstand, als hätte sie sich an Stiles ihre Pfoten verbrannt und ihre bestialischen Gesichtszüge verwandelten sich zurück in das ebenmäßige Antlitz einer Frau.  
Neben ihr trat ein Mann mittleren Alters aus den Schatten, den Stiles noch nie zuvor in Beacon Hills gesehen hatte.  
Er trug genau wie Kali dunkle Kleidung und... eine Sonnenbrille, was absolut lächerlich erschien, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Sonne erst in ein paar Stunden wieder aufgehen würde und es hier eh schon verdammt düster war.  
Also entweder war dieser Typ echt durchgeknallt, oder aber...  
Stiles Blick fiel auf den Stock, den der Mann vor sich über den Boden gleiten ließ, während er langsam an Kali vorbei ging.  
Er setzte dabei mit viel Bedacht einen Fuß vor den anderen, ehe er knapp vor Stiles innehielt und sein Stock direkt neben dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes auf den Boden tippte.  
Blind...  
Der Kerl... war blind!  
  
„Ich muss mich für dieses ungehobelte Verhalten entschuldigen...“  
Die Stimme klang irgendwie hohl... ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung, weshalb es schwer war herauszuhören, ob die Worte wirklich ernst gemeint, oder nur eine leere Floskel waren.  
Eigentlich war es vollkommen egal, da Stiles so oder so ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, als er zu dem älteren Mann hinauf sah.  
Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Kerl ganz und gar nicht...  
Stiles versuchte unbemerkt ein Stück wegzurutschen, jedoch kam er nicht weit.  
Der Mann hatte sich plötzlich zu ihm herunter gebeugt und ihn ziemlich zielsicher für einen Blinden genau am Arm gepackt.  
Mit Schwung wurde Stiles nach oben gezerrt.  
Ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen kam über seine Lippen, während sein Körper in Flammen aufzugehen schien und vor seinen Augen für einen kurzen Moment alles verschwamm.  
Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, so dass sein Kinn auf seiner Brust zum Liegen kam und er atmete ein paar mal heftig ein und wieder aus.  
Erst als er in einer aufrechten Position saß und er seinen Rücken an den dicken Stamm eines Baumes lehnen konnte, verloren die Schmerzen an Intensität und klangen zu einem stetigen dumpfen Pochen ab.  
Endlich hatte Stiles seine Sinne wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er die kalte Hand spüren konnte, die ihm sanft über die Wange strich und ihn schließlich dazu zwang seinen Blick wieder geradeaus zu richten, auf den blinden Mann, der genau vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war.  
  
„Gute Manieren waren noch nie Kalis Stärke... aber... wir arbeiten daran!“  
Die Dunkelhaarige war da wohl ganz anderer Meinung, da sie ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich gab. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während sie Stiles unentwegt anstarrte.  
„Apropos gute Manieren... Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir vorgestellt...“  
Auf den Lippen des Mannes breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln aus, das jedoch eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte.  
„Mein Name ist Deucalion.“  
Stiles konnte nur ungläubig blinzeln.  
Der Typ erwartete jetzt doch nicht allen ernstes, dass sie wie bei einem Sonntagskaffeeklatsch Smalltalk führen würden...  
Dazu war das hier eindeutig nicht der richtige Ort und vor allem nicht die richtige Stimmung...  
Zum einen musste er Angst haben, dass Kali ihm jeden Moment nicht doch noch an die Kehle gehen würde und zum anderen schaffte es dieser komische Kerl ihn verdammt nervös zu machen...  
Und zwar nicht eine vorfreudige Nervosität, sondern eher die ganze schlechte Art von Nervosität!  
  
„Das alles hier ist absolute Zeitverschwendung...“, meldete sich Kali plötzlich wieder zu Wort, „Du hast dich geirrt! Er ist nur ein einfacher Mensch und nicht Dereks-“  
Deucalion schlug mit seinem Stock einmal auf den Boden, was dafür sorgte, dass die Werwölfin sofort wieder verstummte.  
Stiles traute seinen Augen kaum.  
Wer zum Teufel war dieser Kerl, dass er nur mit einer einzigen Geste einen Alpha zum Schweigen bringen konnte?  
„ICH IRRE MICH NIE!“  
Verschreckt zuckte Stiles zusammen.  
Hatte die Stimme vorhin noch leer und monoton geklungen, so glich sie jetzt einem gefährlichen Brüllen. Selbst durch die Sonnenbrille hindurch strahlten Stiles zwei blutrote Augen entgegen, ehe sie ihren Glanz wieder verloren.  
„Ich... irre mich nie...“, sagte Deucalion erneut, wobei er wieder um einiges ruhiger klang.  
Das Lächeln kehrte langsam auf die schmalen Lippen des älteren Mannes zurück, während sein Gesicht dem von Stiles immer näher kam.  
  
„Er gehört eindeutig zu Hale...“  
  
~*~  
  
Das Handy vibrierte laut, als es über die glatte Holzoberfläche des Nachtkästchens hinweg rutschte und beinahe zu Boden gefallen wäre, wenn Derek es nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen hätte.  
Er konnte schier nichts erkennen, was daran lag, dass ihm der Tiefschlaf, aus dem er gerissen worden war, die klare Sicht nahm.  
Mit einem unkoordinierten Fingertippen nahm er den Anruf schließlich entgegen und brummte unverständlich vor sich hin, was mit viel Fantasie nach einem 'Hallo?' klang.  
„Derek... Tut mir Leid, dass ich noch so spät anrufe...“  
Irritiert drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf den Rücken, wobei er einen kurzen Blick aus dem großen  Loftfenster warf. Eine dicke Wolkendecke schob sich gerade vor den Mond und ließ dadurch nur noch die Straßenlaterne als einzige Lichtquelle zurück... Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein...  
Der Störenfried sollte also besser einen guten Grund haben, weshalb er sich mitten in der Nacht bei ihm meldete.  
„Es geht um Stiles...“  
Augenblicklich wich sämtliche Trägheit aus den Knochen des Alphas, als er die echte Besorgnis, die in Scott McCalls Stimme mitschwang, durch das Telefon heraus hören konnte.  
Dereks Herz machte einen Aussetzer, während er sich mit einem Ruck in seinem Bett aufrichtete und die dünne Zudecke zur Seite schlug.  
„Ich weiß... es ist total bescheuert, dich damit zu nerven und du wirst bestimmt eh gleich wieder auflegen, aber ich-“  
Derek stoppte den sinnlosen Redefluss des jungen Mannes mit einem lauten Schnauben.  
„Komm zum Punkt!“, knurrte er ungeduldig, als er sich von seinem Bett erhob und nach den erstbesten Klamotten griff, die ihm unter die Finger kamen.  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Stiles...  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Stiles!  
Das war der einzige klare Gedanke, den Derek gerade fassen konnte.  
  
„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du vielleicht weißt... wo... Stiles ist?“, durchbrach Scott schließlich wieder die Stille. Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück weit nach oben, was Scott natürlich nicht sehen konnte, jedoch schien er trotzdem genau zu wissen, was sein Alpha von dieser Frage hielt...  
„Sorry... wie gesagt... es ist total bescheuert und-“  
„Wieso sollte ich das wissen?“, unterbrach Derek nun schon zum zweiten mal den Jüngeren, „Ist er denn nicht zu Hause?“  
„Nein... sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen!“  
Scott klang ein wenig schnippisch, was wohl auch darin begründet lag, dass er sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte.  
„Sheriff Stilinski hat bei mir angerufen... Als er von seiner Spätschicht nach Hause kam, war Stiles nicht in seinem Zimmer und sein Jeep stand auch nicht in der Auffahrt, deswegen dachte er, dass Stiles vielleicht bei mir wäre, aber ich habe ihn seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen...  
Lydia meinte, er wäre heute sogar früher von der Schule abgehauen... Er war nicht einmal beim Lacrosse-Training und er hat den Nachmittagsunterricht geschwänzt... Als Lydia ihn das letzte mal gesehen hat, hatte er irgendetwas von 'jemandem eine Lektion erteilen' gebrabbelt...“  
Derek war ganz froh, dass Scott ihn durch das Telefon hindurch nicht sehen konnte.  
Zum einen waren ihm nämlich bei der letzten Aussage für einen kurzen Moment die Gesichtszüge entgleist und zum anderen versuchte er gerade umständlich seine Jeans anzuziehen, ohne das Handy dabei aus der Hand zu legen.  
„Ich hab jetzt schon mehrmals versucht ihn anzurufen, aber es geht immer nur seine Mailbox ran... Du kennst Stiles mittlerweile doch auch ganz gut... Was wenn er sich mit jemandem angelegt hat, mit dem er sich besser nicht hätte anlegen sollen?“  
Der Alpha hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
Seine Finger krallten sich in den dicken Stoff seiner Jeans, während vor seinen Augen für kurze Zeit das Bild einer Alphawölfin aufflackerte.  
Nein...  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein...  
Er hatte Stiles doch gesagt, er sollte sich von ihr fern halten!  
  
„Derek... Bist du noch dran?“, fragte Scott schließlich mit zittriger Stimme nach, da der Ältere nun schon über einen längeren Zeitraum keinen Mucks mehr von sich gegeben hatte.  
Derek murrte leise.  
„Ja... wo bist du gerade?“  
„Ähm... vor Stiles Haus... Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich hier eine Spur finden, oder zumindest seine Witterung aufnehmen, aber-“  
„Bleib dort! Ich bin gleich bei dir!“  
Scott gab nur ein irritiertes „W... was?“ dicht gefolgt von einem „Wozu?“ von sich, weshalb sich Dereks buschige Augenbrauen so weit zusammen zogen, dass sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildete.  
„Ich helfe dir Stiles zu suchen! Deswegen hast du mich doch angerufen, oder?“  
„Ja... schon... aber.. ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich...“  
Scott schien seine Worte noch einmal zu überdenken, da er ins Stocken geriet, nur um dann noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.  
„Okay... ich warte hier...“  
„Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir...“  
Es war eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, da das Haus der Stilinskis gute zwanzig Minuten von Dereks Loft entfernt war, aber Scott hatte momentan nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Derek den Weg auch in fünf Minuten schaffen würde.  
  
Der Alpha stürmte regelrecht die enge Wendeltreppe hinunter, wobei er beinahe mit Isaac zusammen gestoßen wäre.  
Es war keine Seltenheit, dass der Lockenkopf zu so später Stunde noch herumgeisterte. Normalerweise missbilligte Derek das ungesunde Schlafverhalten des jüngeren Werwolfs auch, heute jedoch war er ganz froh darüber.  
Wenn wirklich diese Alphawölfin hinter Stiles Verschwinden steckte, dann konnten sie jede Unterstützung gebrauchen...  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
tbc?


End file.
